Seeds of Oblivion
by JadeDolphin22
Summary: Movieverse:Sam and Michaela decide to take Bumblebee out for a well deserved break. Meanwhile, Starscream bands together the remaining Decipticons to continue the war but will both sides be able to put aside their differences to fight a much bigger threat
1. Impending Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way possible and I am making no money off of this fic whatsoever. Also, I do not own any of the songs mentioned.

Darkness was all around her. Everlasting blackness without a whisper was all she'd ever known for endless years. Years, days, hours, they meant nothing to the lone transformer drifting through an infinity of space. Nothing around her but bleak brown asteroids floating aimlessly along without a purpose. Just like her. The pink and white transformer known as Arcee sighed unhappily. She couldn't even hear herself, there was no sound in space. She was all alone and had been for quite some time. Arcee missed the company of her fellow Autobots terribly.

She was very beautiful. Arcee had a pink upper torso with an impressively large chest plate. She had a sort of white helmet on her head, broad almost backpack like armor on her back and glowing aqua colored eyes. Arcee had long white legs with what looked like black dock martin shoes with heels on her feet. She also appeared to have a sense of shame because there was a sort of matching pink metal underwear on her lower torso seemingly covering her up, if there was anything there to begin with. There were other female Autobots back on Cybertron but who knew where they had drifted off to, or if she'd ever see them again.

Arcee settled herself into another dreamless sleep, having nothing better to do or accomplish. She would probably be stuck doing this same thing over and over again until her spark quietly extinguished and joined with the matrix. No one would mourn her or even realize she had gone. Arcee's eyes flickered open as she heard something, the faintest crackling of a signal. She jerked upright, completely awake. "Where am I?" She said out loud, hearing her own voice for the first time in years. She'd awoken on a strange planet she'd never seen before. It was metal just like Cybertron but it was devoid of any buildings or signs of life at all. It was metallic grey with patches of orange here and there. It also had a ring around it which appeared to be supported by long metal beams. Arcee checked her communicator and tuned in to that faint signal that had awakened her.

"I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here, we are waiting."

"Optimus?!" Arcee exclaimed incredulously. She began tracing the signal back to its origins. "By the matrix it really is him!" she exclaimed. "That shouldn't take too long to get too and maybe others are there as well."

Arcee's joy was cut short and replaced with pure terror as the very planet underneath her began to shake. Snakelike vines shot out of no where and they were armed with vicious looking metal hooks. Arcee transformed into her Cybertronian convertible car mode and began racing away from the vines at top speed. "What kind of planet is this!?" She yelled and sped up away from the vines. She avoided them easily at first but then more and more swarmed at her and Arcee realized she was about to be overwhelmed. _If I have to go down. _Arcee thought to herself as she transformed back into robot mode. _I'll go down fighting!_ She began shootingat the hooked vines with two enormous black guns.

She had deadly accuracy, severing quite a few of them in her path and she was beginning to think she would make it through the fight before an intensely strong magnetic force pulled her to the ground and pinned her there. The hooked vines soon enveloped her and struggle as she might, Arcee was trapped. The magnetic force lessoned its grip on her and the vines lifted her up. They took her to the far side of the planet. Arcee blinked, not believing what she was seeing. Right in front of her, were two gigantic mandibles and a closed circular metal door. The thing looked almost like the mouth of the planet.

"**WHO DARES DISTURB THE CHOAS BRINGER? WHO SEEKS OUT THEIR OWN DEMISE?" **Came a voice that seemed to thunder and boom from the very planet itself.

****

Arcee was shaking with fear and was shaking down to the very core of her being. "I'm Arcee and what are you?" Arcee asked half out of curiosity half out of stalling for time.

**I AM UNICRON. DESTROYER OF WORLDS. I HAVE CONSUMED COUNTLESS WORLDS YET I HUNGER FOR MORE!"**

Arcee couldn't help thinking that this was surely the end of her"What do you want with me Unicron?" She pleaded. "I can't be more than a snack to you. Why not let me go?"

****

YOU MY DEAR, SHALL BE MY SERVENT IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR MISERABLE LITTLE INSECT LIFE! Unicron bellowed. **"THERE IS BUT ONE THING THAT I FEAR IN ALL THE UNIVERSE." **Arcee gave the gargantuan planet sized transformer a confused look. What in all the universe could this enormous entity fear? **"I HAVE SET MY SENSORS TO THIS PLANET YOU GOT A TRANSMISSION FROM. THIS EARTH IS RICH IN ENERGY AND LIFE AND SHALL BE MY NEXT TARGET. THERE IS SOMETHING THAT YOU MUST DO FOR ME IF YOU WISH TO LIVE."**

If Arcee could have gulped, she would have all she could do was ask "And what might that be? What could I do for you that you can't do yourself?"

**"BRING ME THE MATRIX. KILL THE ONE WHO HOLDS IT AND BRING IT TO ME!"**

"Optimus!" Arcee couldn't help but cry out. "I'll never hurt him! I'd rather my spark be extinguished!"

**"SO BE IT! BUT BRAVERY WILL ONLY GET YOU SO FAR!" **Unicron yelled. Electricity pulsed from his gigantic body and began shocking Arcee! She began screaming in agony as the voltage kept growing. The pain was so intense. Her body began to smoke and she could feel her spark straining in the effort to stay inside of her chest. She spasmed and knew she couldn't take much more. The pain was too much for her and he wasn't letting her go. Unicron was keeping the pain agonizing but not enough for her spark to go out. Still she clenched her white metallic fist and denied herself to him. "I'll…never…join you…Unicron…" She managed to pull one of her arms free from the vines and pulled out one of her guns and shot him in the mouth! The beam didn't even get scratch him, though it did sizzle a couple of the vines.

**"SEE HOW WORTHLESS AND INSIGNIFICANT YOU ARE TO THE ALL POWERFULL UNICRON!" **Unicron screamed at her and began pulling her toward his snapping mandibles.

The electricity intensified to the point where Arcee could feel the spark beginning to leave her body. Battered, weakened, defeated, she let a whisper escape her metallic pink lips. "I'll do what you want…Unicron…" She blacked out for the briefest of moments before opening her glowing blue eyes. It was as if the pain had never happened. Her body felt brand new like she had just come off the assembly line. She was also free from the vines and floating away from Unicron.

**"REMEMBER! DESTROY OPTIMUS AND BRING THE MATRIX TO ME! BETRAY ME AND YOU'LL PAY DEARLY WITH MORE THAN JUST YOUR PATHETIC AND MEAGER LIFE. IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME FOR ME TO GET TO EARTH. FINISH YOUR JOB BEFORE THEN AND YOU WILL BE REWARDED. YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU FAIL."**

Arcee frowned but nodded. How was she ever going to do it? Betray her long time comrade and leader Optimus Prime? Behind her, Unicron let loose a beam of energy, rocketing the little pink transformer forward into space, headed straight toward Earth and the signal he had picked up from her.

"My Primus have mercy on us all." Arcee said bitterly.

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

It had been a week since the transformers had battled Megatron and his minions the decepticons. There was no way for the government to cover up the story of the gigantic alien robots from the press. So they had the footage of the deceptions being dropped into the Pacific trench shown, telling the public that all the alien robots were dead. For obvious reasons, the secretary of defense had the fact that the Autobots were still living on earth covered up.

****

Sam Witwicky's involvement remained a secret as well. Returning to school after his adventure seemed just so tedious now. Although life was anything but boring. Sam stared out the classroom window and into the parking lot. There was his faithful yellow camero Bumblebee sitting patiently for him to get out of school. Bee flashed the headlights in a greeting. Sam chuckled and gave Bee the thumbs up sign and mouthed the words "Couple more minutes."

"Mr. Witwicky care to share what's so interesting outside with the rest of the class?" The teacher said, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance. He drummed his fingers across the desk impatiently waiting for Sam to respond. Sam sat there dumbstruck as to how to answer the teacher. Until the buff blonde football player who once dated Michaela spoke up for him. Trent, the asshole who'd always put Sam down.

"Witwicky's just got his briefs in a bunch over his new piece of junk camero." Trent scoffed. The rest of the class tittered in agreement. The teacher held up his "quiet" sign and the class got back to writing down the homework assignment on the blackboard. When the teacher wasn't looking, Sam glanced over at his girlfriend Michaela who had turned to Trent.

"Sam doesn't wear boxers." Michaela commented coolly, flashing Sam a wink. Trent looked over at the raven haired beauty and his jaw dropped. "And that camero of his could kick the crap out of your car any time any place." She meant it quite literally as well. She remembered the first time she'd seen Bumblebee in his robot mode. Fighting against the enormous police car Barricade. He'd kicked ass and saved them both, introducing them to the rest of the Autobots. Michaela was still proud of her choice to get in the car with Sam. It had changed her life forever. And for the better.

"You gotta be kidding me Michaela. You're choosing that douche bag and his crappy car over me? Man, talk about low standards." Trent sneered as the bell rang and everyone exited the classroom, looking forward to the weekend ahead.

"Hey my car…got fixed up!" Sam said, thinking of an excuse as to why his car looked brand spankin new now. Other than you know, telling Trent the truth that his car is a transforming alien robot. "It's totally awesome now. Much better than your pile of shit." Sam went to the window in the hall and pointed at the sleek yellow camero with the disco ball and bee oitch bumblebee ornament hanging from the rear view mirror. Sam felt a surge of pride wash over him as he saw the surprised look on Trent's face. Bumblebee was awesome, and it had nothing to do with how he looked. Bee had saved Sam's life countless times and was his guardian. Not to mention his best friend.

"No way…" Trent stammered as he followed Sam and Michaela out to the parking lot. "Where'd you get the cash to fix it up like this? Thought you were broke and selling your family's crappy seamen stuff."

Michaela ran her hands lovingly over the hood of the car as Sam opened the door and got inside. "I helped him fix it up." She answered, getting into the passenger seat.

"Oh that must have been it then." Trent scoffed, getting into his own car in the space right next to Bumblebee. "Cause girls know so much about car's. Oh no I might break a nail or get grease all over my titties." Trent said in his imitation of a high pitched girly voice.

Bumblebee revved his engine angrily. _"Hit me with you're best shot!" _came the radio song by Pat Benatar. Bumblebee was getting angry over the way this arrogant human was talking to his friends.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, more to Bumblebee than Trent. He didn't want anyone discovering his secret. Bumblebee made a sort of whine in protest.

"What's that Witwicky? Trent said getting out of his car and cracking his knuckles. "You looking to start trouble?" Michaela couldn't help but stare dreamily at Trent's buff strong arms flexing. "Cause I wouldn't want to unman you in front of my little bunny."

Michaela snapped back into reality, rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "I can't tell you enough how I'm so not you're little bunny!" She yelled poking him in the chest and advancing closer. "Sam's gonna knock you down a peg." She sneered and looked back at her boyfriend and smiled. "About time someone did."

A sizable crowd had now formed around Trent and Bumblebee. Trent, not wanting to lose face, smoothed his blonde hair back and grinned. "Yeah, why don't you teach me a thing or two bunny."

"Alright that's enough." Sam said in an aggravated tone. "There's a way to settle this." Trent stared at him waiting for him to speak. "I'll race you in that piece of shit thing you call a car. And I if I win, you have to lay off me and Mechaela also…one day go to school in a Barney costume." 

The random crowd of kids in the background chuckled and began shouting things to Trent. "You gonna let him dis you like that man?" "Trent could beat that loser any day." "This race is gonna be sweet."

"You gotta be kidding me you son of a bitch!" Trent snarled and began advancing toward Sam, fists clenched and ready to punch out the smaller teen. Michaela moved and placed herself in between Trent and Sam, holding him back as best she could. "What's the matter Trent? Afraid of a little completion?" She sneered.

Trent forgot his anger for a moment, smirked and grabbed Michaela, holding her close to his chest. "And if I win, I get to teach my little bunny a lesson in what a real man can do to her." He grinned even wider as he saw her blue eyes narrow with anger and passion. She was wearing a low cut blue butterfly tank top and tight black Capri's with socks and sneakers. She was so beautiful, her skinny and shapely body so alluring. A fine prize for any guy to flaunt at his side. A fine sight to see beneath him, moving up and down to the rhythm of passion.

"You're disgusting." She said angrily and flipped him off. Trent angrily pushed her away and Michaela would have slammed into the back of the yellow camero hard if Bumblebee hadn't opened the door for her. She landed safely in the passenger seat next to Sam.

"You're my ride or die right?" Sam asked as she sat up.

Michaela smirked and took her hand in his. "You know it Sam." Sam grinned and kissed her on the cheek. She fastened her seatbelt and grinned. Things were just about to get interesting.

"Alright, first one to circle the lake three times wins." Trent smirked, having done this same race years ago. The football player get into his car and revved the engine.

"You ready Bee?" Sam whispered, gripping the steering wheel.

_"Leeeeeeeeeeets get ready to ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumble!" _came the wrestling announcer over Bee's radio.

The two cars shot out of the parking lot at breakneck speed. Sam gripped the steering wheel as Bee kicked it into high gear and sped up way ahead of Trent's car.

_Oh my god we're gonna die! _Sam thought as Bee expertly weaved between cars, screeching and swerving his way through the traffic. All around them angry drivers honked their horns and cursed the little Camero that came so close to hitting them. Sam gasped in alarm and held on for dear life as Bee swerved and just barely avoided crashing into an enormous Rv that was on the road. He felt Michaela grip his hand and Sam looked over at her and smirked. She really was his ride or die. She had this sort of panicked yet wild smile over her face as she held onto the side of the car with her other hand. "You rock!" She shouted as they rode up the side of the wall of a tunnel to avoid the cars around them. Michaela looked in the rear view mirror and saw Trent flipping them off and gaining on them amazingly enough. "Faster Bee!" She shouted and gripped the side of the door even tighter.

"You got it!" Bumblebee's voice was heard over the radio. "Just hang on tight!"

"I think you've just doomed us all." Sam said a little shakily as Michaela laughed. "But I've got to admit this is awesome!"

Almost as a joke, Bumblebee began playing _"Hakuna Matata" _No worries, to reassure his buddy.

"Smartass. What's up with the Lion King songs?" Sam joked and playfully honked the horn. "Of course I'm not worried. Not one bit." He looked out the window to hide his worried and almost carsick expression from Michaela.

The lake was in sight now. No one was there yet because school had just let out. Bumblebee swerved off the road and onto the dirt path that spiraled along the lake. Bee left deep tracks in the earth as he circled the lake. The tall tree's bent and lost leaves in his wake, the nearby water rippling at the edges from the heavy vibrations. Sam had the sudden urge to stick his head out the window to see how Trent wasn't too far behind. Sam supposed Bumblebee hadn't gone his fastest because of the traffic that was in his way, but they were still so far ahead.

Michaela let out a cry of joy as they rounded the last lap and skidded into a spin. She held onto Sam for dear life as they both gave each other shaky grins. Bee finally stopped spinning and Sam stepped out of the car. He leaned on Bee for support until the world stopped spinning around him. Then a triumphant look spread across his face and Sam climbed onto the hood of the car and stood up. "I'm the king of the world!" He yelled putting his arms in the air and striking several hero poses.

"Dork." Michaela smirked and laughed, got out of the car and watched as her boyfriend whooped for joy. "You did great Bee." She said, patting the hood of the car.

Bumblebee flashed his headlights and beeped his agreement. _"Keep it up homegirl don't you quit, you know the way you scream is the ultimate!"_ Bumblebee played the LFO song from the radio.

"Hey come on Bumblebee where's my song?" Sam asked indignantly. "Don't I get a song now?"

_"Dude looks like a lady!" _Came Aerosmith playing on Bee's radio.

__

"Come on man what are you doing to me?!" Sam whispered kicking the hood. "That's embarrassing! That's an embarrassing song that you're playing right now! You're embarrassing me in front of my girl! Change it, change it quick! To something cool!" Sam hissed as he heard chuckles coming from the car.

__

Michaela had already fallen to the ground laughing as Bumblebee switched it to a different song. _"Bad to the bone!" _began playing from his radio.

__

"Now that's more like it." Sam smirked as Trent stopped his car a few feet away from the yellow striped Camero. "Alright you can stop laughing now!" Sam said turning toward Michaela with his hands on his hips. He never saw the murderous look in Trent's eyes as the football player stalked toward him. Never saw the crowbar Trent was carrying until it hit his leg full force.

Sam cried out in pain as he was knocked right off the Camero. "You fucking piece of shit! How did you do it! You must have cheated! Someone like you can't drive like that!" Trent once again hit Sam with the crowbar, this time on the arm. Sam, even though he was in pain, stood up to face the much bigger teen.

"What the fuck is your problem Trent!" Michaela screamed, throwing herself at him only to be flung to the ground by the football player's fist.

"I'm gonna kick your ass and your little cunts' too!" Trent snarled and raised the crowbar over his head.

"Get away from him!" came a threatening metallic voice. The clicking and whirring of gears along with the signature transforming sound was heard as Bumblebee transformed into robot mode and glared angrily down at Trent.

Trent found himself looking into the blue eyes of a giant yellow robot that had somehow been the camero the entire time. "Holy shit!" Trent screamed and promptly wet his pants.

Bumblebee took the crowbar out of his hands and bent it in half as easily as shaping a paperclip. "Never touch my friends again or you'll have me to deal with got that?" Bumblebee shouted, aiming his blaster at the cowering soiled teen. The transformer was seething with anger and was very tempted to blow the cowering slime ball off the face of the earth. He had to remember that he was an Autobot and not a Decepticon.

"Yeah alright fine just don't kill me! Please don't hurt me!" Trent squeaked as he began running toward his own car. Before he could even get there Bumblebee took a few gigantic earth shaking steps forward and began stomping his car flat!

"And get a new piece of scrap." Bumblebee glowered. "That one was pathetic."

Trent whimpered at his wrecked car and grimaced as the alarm went off. By now a sizable crowd had gathered and were gasping in terror at the giant robot. The sound of camera shutters and cell phone cameras clicked as the crowd speculated on what could possibly be going on.

"They must be filming a movie." One person remarked

"Cool maybe we can be extras!" Another responded.

"That looks so cool it must be part of some Japanese anime mecha thing." Yet another kid commented.

"Anime is animation dumbass." The kids girlfriend smacked him. "It's not live action." 

Bumblebee was suddenly aware of how conspicuous he was and instantly reverted back to vehicle mode. He pulled up next to Michaela who was supporting Sam in her arms. "Is Sam alright?" Bumblebee asked, opening the doors and ushering the two kids in.

"I think he'll be ok." Michaela said with a worried expression on her face as she looked Sam up and down.

"I feel like a piñata." Sam groaned and leaned back against the front seat.

"We should see Ratchet." Bumblebee said as he began driving toward the Autobot base.

As he drove past Trent's wrecked car Bumblebee winced internally. Perhaps he'd gone too far out of anger, drawn too much attention to himself. He probably could have just spooked Trent by chasing him in vehicle mode or something. The Autobots were supposed to be in hiding. Had he jeopardized them?

"Optimus is going to throttle me." Bumblebee muttered.

"Isn't that going to be Ironhide's job?" Michaela joked. She could feel the car shudder underneath her as she and Sam both laughed.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts." Sam groaned. "Everything feels broken."

"Do not worry Sam. Ratchet is a skilled medic and will fix you." Bumblebee assured his best friend. Again the song Hakuna Matata played on Bumblebee's radio.

"You and that damn radio Bee." Sam groaned and chuckled lightly. "I'm gonna have to introduce you to the songs on my ipod."

Meanwhile in a certain government building near the Hoover dam.

Agent Simmons from Sector 7 was having a rough day himself. He ran his hands through his rough dark hair and sipped the rest his chilled coffee. He'd had to do paperwork all day concerning the "Transformers Incident." He frowned, remembering how those two stupid kids had made a mockery of him and his unit. If those alien robots hadn't interfered he wouldn't have had to suffer the humiliation of being handcuffed to a pole with his pants down! And it hadn't ended there. There were damages that had to be paid for, buildings repaired, medical bills too. There was just so much paperwork to do. He had just finished for the day. "Time to hit the road Jack." Simmons sighed and began tidying up his office. After he was done, Simmons locked his office door and was just about to head back to his apartment when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't pack up just yet Simmons." He heard the voice of the secretary of defense say. The man had been there overseeing things at the dam for the past couple of days. Simmons sighed unhappily and turned around. "There's been an incident in Tranquility."

Hey peeps. How's it going? This is my first "Transformers" fic so be gentle ok? The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update so enjoy!

Icarian Angel Wings


	2. Scheming Mischief

Bumblebee traveled down the expanse of highway as quickly as he dared. The last thing he wanted was to call more attention to himself. The little Camero grimaced as Sam groaned in pain again. "How's he holding up Michaela? Bumblebee asked her.

"I think he'll live Bee." Michaela answered, softly running her fingers through his course brown hair as Sam leaned against her chest. "Especially with the view he's got."

Sam chuckled and then groaned again. "Come on Michaela I'm hurting here and making me laugh is only making things worse." He said, his voice muffled against her shirt. She kissed the top of his head and rolled her eyes. He could be such a baby at times, though she knew he was really in pain.

"That makes me feel a little better." Sam said and lifted his head. Michaela kissed him lightly before gently pulling his head down again.

After a while Bumblebee took an exit off the highway and into a bad part of a neighboring town. Bumblebee took a turn down a dirty narrow alleyway and into an old abandoned parking garage. He descended down a narrow ramp, past the old broken booth with the bar and into the basement level of the garage. He stopped in front of an enormous elevator with its doors closed tight. A single security camera focused onto the camero's position and remained motionless.

"Access code 117B.E.E.R.O.X.1001001." Bumblebee said to the camera.

"Nice password." Michaela commented.

"Transformer voice identification verified. Came an electronic voice that seemed to be from the camera itself. "Unit designated Bumblebee. Identity confirmed, access granted. Enter." The doors to the elevator opened with surprising ease, considering how old and rusted they looked from the outside. Bumblebee rolled into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Inside was very clean and shiny with an identical camera posted in the right back corner. The camera began moving from left to right as a thin beam of blue light issued from its lens. The elevator moved downwards as it scanned the eyes of the humans in the Camero.

"Humanoid designates, Samuel James Witwicky, aka LadiesMan217. Second humanoid designated Michaela Banes." The camera said. "Identity confirmed, access granted."

"Glad I didn't give them my eBay name." Michaela said, rolling her eyes and looking down at the battered and bruised Sam. "Isn't that right _LadiesMan_?"

Sam's only reply this time was to groan and clutch his leg in pain.

Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors opened up again. Michaela gasped at the dramatic change of scenery. This was their first time in the Autobots new base. The neighborhood the old parking garage was in was rusted, fading and dilapidated in a lot of places. Their base was all metallic, clean and sterile.

Bumblebee rolled into a long hallway and into the main part of the base. It was a gigantic room with control panels everywhere. Computers big enough for transformers were there and also smaller human sized ones. There was a separate room where the weapons were stored, affectionately called the "War Room" by Ironhide. And yet another room dubbed the "The med lab." Where Ratchet worked, hooking up the medical equipment he needed.

The government had helped the Autobots set up this base as a thank you for their help in defeating the Decepticons. And as part of the cover up. The Autobots needed a place to keep out of sight and work away from prying eyes.

Starscream was never captured and who knew how many more Decepticons had survived and were going to land on Earth and possibly take up Megatron's mantle.

The Autobots were working on plenty of projects as of late. Optimus and Ratchet were working on fine tuning the base. Setting up defenses, getting equipment online, setting up communications radio and a long range autonomous robotic organism scanner, to pick up any trace of other transformers floating in the vast reaches of space.

Ironhide was working closely with Captain Lennox in the effort to rebuild areas of destruction caused by the Autobot Decepticon battles. The two had become close friends, having found a kinship with each other. Both had fought countless battles to protect their loved ones though admittedly years and worlds apart. It was mostly transport work and hauling heavy things around. Ironhide could only transform in remote areas where people had been evacuated. Ironhide would normally come back complaining about the once great warrior turned into a simple moving van. Deep down though, Ironhide appreciated feeling useful and keeping busy. Plus, it was fun sharing war stories with Lennox. The enormous cannon loving transformer was there now, polishing and fine tuning the weapons. He eagerly awaited more battles with the Decepticons which he was sure would come soon.

Optimus, who was usually calm and collected, looked irritated as he talked over the phone line with an enormous metallic finger to his temple. The red and blue transformer glared at the little yellow Camero as it sneakily wheeled its way across the room toward the med lab.

Michaela and Sam could practically feel Optimus's sharp blue optics for eyes staring right through the car and down at them.

"Right, I'm aware of our agreement." Optimus continued his phone conversation. "You can be assured that he will be spoken to and disciplined in a matter befitting our customs. That is not necessary, there is no need to…Very well, we shall comply." Optimus took his finger away from his temple and made a fist in anger. "Bumblebee front and center!" The leader of the Autobots said sternly.

Bumblebee opened his doors and Michaela dragged Sam out and into the metal base floor. Bumblebee transformed into robot mode saluted Optimus, and scooped Sam up in his hand. He also gently picked up Michaela and placed her on his left shoulder.

"Do you want to explain your actions an hour prior to your arrival to the base?" Optimus asked as he pressed a few buttons on the gigantic transformer sized computer keyboard. On the enormous monitor, pictures of Bumblebee in robot mode, and of him in the race and leaving the lake flashed up on the screen. "These are pictures that were uploaded to the world wide web." Optimus explained. "From civilians with cameras." One of the pictures even turned out to be of Trent's smashed car.

"I was protecting the boy sir." Bumblebee responded.

"It was Trent Optimus." Michaela spoke up. "He hit him with a crowbar and was going to hurt both of us more if Bumblebee hadn't stopped him." Optimus appeared to ponder this for a few moments.

"Lot of good he did." Grumbled Ironhide walking into the room. "He didn't even terminate the irritating human." The enormous grey transformer commented.

"Ironhide, how many times do I have to tell you. We don't harm the humans." Optimus said exasperated, as if he'd had to say this same line over and over again. Ironhide shrugged and went back to lubricating his gigantic cannons. Optimus pressed his temple again. "Ratchet, prepare the humanoid restoration chamber." he said over the comm link each of the transformers had. "Sam needs medical attention."

After a moment or two Ratchet's reply was heard over the comm link. "Send the boy in." Came the bright yellow medic's reply.

Optimus offered his hand to Michaela which she climbed onto. Bumblebee turned around and walked into the Med lab carrying Sam with him. "Optimus please don't be too hard on Bee." Michaela pleaded, as Optimus held her up to eye level. Her soft baby blue eyes stared into Optimus's shiny bright ones as she gave him her best puppy dog look."

Optimus sighed and shook his great head and put Michaela on his shoulder as he continued to work at the computer. "I don't blame Bumblebee for his actions Michaela." Optimus told her. "He is Sam's guardian after all. But you must understand our situation. Our stay on Earth is supposed to be a secret. Bumblebee should have used his robot mode as a last resort, never to show off."

"Sorry Optimus." Michaela apologized. "Trent's just such an asshole and it was too easy to get carried away."

"Well, at least that pathetic human got put in his place." Ironhide commented looking at a close up picture of Trent cowering away from Bumblebee. "Do humans often leak fluids when they are frightened?"

Michaela laughed and shook her head no.

"I trust you remember agent Simmons." Optimus said dryly. "He'll be here under the orders of the secretary of defense. To oversee our operations and I expect, to give us a stern lecture about remaining in hiding."

"Yeah, I remember him." Michaela groaned and rolled her eyes.

Inside the Med Lab looked more like a junkyard but with class rather than a hospital. There were tools and spare parts carefully shelved and labeled in the Cybertronian symbol language. There was a huge operating table and an enormous round glass chamber used to heal a transformer and to be used for life support. Barrels full of oil and some filled with other liquids the transformers required were amassed in one corner. Sam gasped as he looked to the back of the room. There, as if he'd never been ripped into two pieces, was Jazz. The little grey second in command that could turn into a Solstice. He had been put back together and looked almost alive. Except, there was no light in his eyes and his spark case was laid down next to him, broken and empty.

"He was a great warrior." Ratchet sighed, seeing that Sam was looking at Jazz's body. "I couldn't bring myself to recycle him with the rest of the scrap. I put his body back to its normal state as a memorial to him." Sam nodded respectfully at the unmoving shell that was Jazz and let Bumblebee pass him to Ratchet. Ratchet placed Sam inside what appeared to be a human tanning booth with a glass cover. "My sensors indicate a fractured shoulder and the leg bone is splintered." Ratchet said watching as Bumblebee anxiously peered down at his friend. "But it is not too serious, Sam should be fine in a matter of minutes."

The old medic began pressing various buttons on a nearby console. Beams of light scanned over his body up and down as Sam relaxed and felt his body begin fixing itself. When the healing was complete, the door to the booth slid open and Sam climbed out feeling as good as new.

"Remarkable piece of technology isn't it." Ratchet said proudly as Bumblebee scooped up Sam and put him on his shoulder. "A chamber of my own design that stimulates the natural healing process in organics and speeds it up so to say." Ratchet seemed to be talking to himself. He turned around and indeed Sam and Bumblebee had wandered back into the main room of the base. They were staring at the computer screen that was still flashing pictures of Bumblebee frightening Trent and stomping his car. Ratchet sighed and got back to his work. "You're welcome." The medic grumbled.

Sam was laughing, his pain long forgotten. "Wow man you really smashed his car good. Well done, well done." Sam said clapping his hands. Bumblebee grinned and gave his human friend a very gentle high five, being very careful not to send him flying.

"Hey Sam, remember that annoying guy that we cuffed to the pole with his pants down. Called Mojo a Taco bell dog and made a comment about me and a training bra?" Michaela asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, agent Simmons right?" Sam asked distractedly.

"Yeah well, he's coming for a visit." Michaela told him.

"Oh no no no!" Sam shouted, finally paying attention. He banged his head against Bumblebee and was pounding with his fist right next to it. "Why me?" He muttered.

"Drama Queen." Huffed Ironhide from where he was working inside the War Room. "I could take out that annoying pest with my cannons if you like boy."

"Ironhide!" Optimus shouted irritated beyond belief.

"Where's your sense of humor Prime?" Ironhide chuckled. "I was only kidding, I could simply stomp on him, make it quick and easy."

"Oh I've a wonderful sense of humor Ironhide." Optimus responded. "Since you seem to have spare time enough to make jokes, you can be the one to pick up our guest tomorrow morning. And if our guest complains about the ride here even once, I'm making Bumblebee my new weapons specialist."

Ironhide just stood there for a few moments too stunned to speak. "You…you wouldn't…" The gigantic and well armed transformer stammered as Bumblebee eagerly walked into the nearby War Room. The little yellow transformer began examining the many assorted weapons that Ironhide so tenderly cherished.

"Ooooooh that one Bee, get that one!" Sam said pointing at an enormous gun high up on a metal shelf.

Bumblebee and Sam smirked at each other as Bee reached up to snatch the gun. "Ah the photon blaster, good choice Sam." Bumblebee commented. Suddenly, a huge metal hand grabbed hold of Bumblebee's wrist and stopped him from touching the gun.

"No one touches that one…" Ironhide growled and shooed Bumblebee and Sam out of his special area. "I'll do it Prime." Ironhide glared at the blue and red leader and returned to polishing his highly prized weapons.

"You wouldn't really?" Michaela inquired of Optimus.

"No I wouldn't." Optimus whispered with a chuckle. "Just don't tell _him_ that." Optimus grinned and put a metallic finger to his lips.

Michaela winked and had to hold her sides to keep from laughing. "You are good." She said and couldn't suppress a small giggle.

Meanwhile, back at the Hoover Dam. The little chattering transformer known as Frenzy crept along the hallways. His four eyes swerved in both directions cautiously. He didn't want to alert the humans to his presence and the fact that he had repaired himself. He'd spent the last week hiding and spying for his new master Starscream. He was trying to learn whatever he could about where possibly the Autobot new base was. Finally, after days of incessant spying, Frenzy had something to report. The little transformer chattered its irritation in Cybertronian as it transformed into the radio to avoid two human guards making their rounds.

Once they were out of earshot, Frenzy began transmitting the message directly to Starscream. "The fleshlings are sending one of their own straight to the Autobot base Lord Starscream." The little spy snickered.

"How very stupid of them." Commented Starscream over the other line. "Why the Autobots feel the need to reveal their base to humans is beyond me. Humans are disgusting little pieces of filth! But what can one really expect of such a pathetic primitive race? Transform into something smaller and go with the human. Let them take you directly into the Autobot base. I'll have Barricade pursue from a distance. Once inside, map out everything about their base and sabotage anything of value."

"You mean I get to…?" Frenzy asked excitedly.

Starscream chuckled. "Yes my minion, you can cause all the mindless chaos and destruction your devious little mind can think of." Starscream answered. "I'm en route to the Middle East to pick up Scorpinok."

"I do not see how we are going to be able to defeat Prime and the rest of the Autobots." Frenzy spoke up nervously. "We are still outmatched even without their precious second in command."

"By picking them off one by one of course." Starscream answered sinisterly.

Frenzy laughed in a high pitched evil way as he scuttled his way to Agent Simmon's office. He began looking among the scattered things on the desk for something to transform into. Cackling with glee, Frenzy scanned the agent's walkie talkie communicator. He hid the original in a drawer and transformed into and exact replica. Agent Simmons went back to his office and hastily collected his things. "Tomorrow's going to be Hell." he commented, finally being able to go home and pack for his visit. The little walkie talkie tittered quietly inside his pocket as the Agent made his way to the parking lot.

It was hours later when Sam Witwicky was lying in bed. Optimus had given both kids a ride back to their homes because he'd confined Bumblebee to his chambers as punishment. "You three make yourselves scarce and stay out of trouble for the next few days." Optimus had told them before he left. It was just until agent Simmons left, then they were welcome to the base any time they wanted to be there. Optimus just wanted to make sure the visit went smoothly so everything could go back to normal without complications.

Bumblebee, having taken those exact orders literally speaking, had made his way to Sam's house. He transformed into robot mode and peaked inside the house. The parents weren't up, that was a plus. Bumblebee, as quietly as a giant robot could, crept over to Sam's window and tapped it with his giant metallic finger. Sam jerked upright and gazed around his room in a sleepy daze. "Mom I told you not to bug me during my happy time." Sam said still half asleep. He groaned and sunk back into his bed.

Mojo began barking loudly at the window. Sam finally got up to hush the little Chihuahua. That's when he noticed the pair of light blue eyes staring at him from the window. "Bumblebee?" Sam yawned as he straightened his boxers. "What are you doing here this late at night? My parents will see you and they'll freak out and my Mom will come at you with a frying pan. She's very vicious she's worse than Mojo! You gotta get outta here man!"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Ok Sam, then just Michaela and I will take a trip together."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked confused. "Hey aren't you confined to quarters, like house arrest or something?"

"Prime said to make ourselves scarce right?" Bumblebee grinned. "How about the three of us just take time off for the few days that jerk will be here."

Sam remembered that it was because of Agent Simmons that Bumblebee had been captured and practically tortured for a long period of time. Sam frowned at the memory and hated the man even more. "I don't know." Sam answered. "My folks will be mad at me and I've got chores…"

"Ok Sam, see you in three day's guess I'll go pick up Michaela myself." Bumblebee cut him off, grinned and began backing away from the window. Of course he wouldn't go without his best friend. Sam just needed a little persuasion.

"Ok ok wait!" Sam said, putting on pants a shirt and his brown sweatshirt. "Just let me get some stuff first." Bumblebee gave him the thumbs up as Sam packed his sleeping bag, a couple extra shirts and went downstairs to raid the fridge and pantry for food.

He left a note for his parents, saying that him and his friend Miles had gone camping for the weekend and that he would do his chores when he got back. There was a small note attached to the camping note. It said in large bold letters. **Please don't forget to give Mojo his medicine! **Sam rushed back upstairs to say goodbye to the little dog. "No Mojo, you can't come with us." Sam told the whining little dog. "You already pee'd on one of the giant robots and enough is enough." Bumblebee held out his hand and Sam climbed out the window and onto it. Sam closed the window and Bumblebee lowered him to the ground and transformed back into the camero.

Once at Michaela's house, Bumblebee transformed again and held Sam up to her window. It was already slightly open so Sam crawled right on in. He stood there and paused, staring at her beautiful sleeping form. Her long dark hair played in tangles across her white pillow and her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she rolled over to his direction. "Mmmm Trent…" She murmured in her sleep.

"Ok that's it." Sam said, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Looks like its just going to be you and me Bee." He said heading toward the open window.

Michaela laughed and lunged at Sam, tackling him to the ground. She'd been awake the whole time and was only messing with him. She landed on top of him and began kissing him passionately.

"Now this is better." Sam smiled and admitted. "Nice naughty nighty." Indeed, Michaela was dressed in a silk nightie that dipped low to her chest and just barely covered her ass.

"Smartass." She grinned and helped him up. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"We're taking Bee on vacation." Sam told her. "Camping until Simmons is gone. Are you coming?" Michaela seemed to think about it for a minute. "Come on." Sam begged. "Ten minutes from now don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

"That cheesy line won't work this time." Michaela laughed and rolled her eyes. "Just let me change and pack."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" Sam asked, eyeing her hot body up and down.

Michaela smacked his arm. "Do I need to have Bee put you back outside?"

Sam sighed, shook his head, muttered the words, "Damn it!" under his breath and turned around. He resisted the temptation to take a peak at her and waited until she had packed a sleeping bag and clothes also.

She had on a grey tube top with a cat on the chest with her jean jacket and jeans and sneakers. "Let's go." She said and grinned going over to the window.

"Aren't you going to leave a note for your Mom?" Sam asked as Bumblebee took them both gently in his hands and lowered them down to the ground.

"She doesn't care where I go, she won't worry." Michaela said, a bit sadly. Bumblebee transformed back into vehicle mode once more and drove away into the night. "Aren't you gonna get in more trouble Bee?" Michaela asked. "Optimus was pretty pissed off already."

"Don't worry, about a thing, cause every little thing, is gonna be alright." Came Bob Marley over Bumblebee's radio.

Arcee had Earth in her sights now as she was guided by the dark and evil power right to it. She would soon land right on it. Arcee began fiddling with her scanner, trying to pick up the signal of the Autobots. As she grew closer to Earth, one signal popped up on her radar. _Bumblebee! _She thought. _It's pretty small and faint that must be him! _As soon as she had locked on to his position, the current that was helping her along seemed to move her straight to it.

All joyful thoughtsof reunion with her fellow Autobots cleared out of her head as she thought of her task at hand. Get the matrix and kill Optimus. She knew she could never betray her leader. Maybe, if she warned him about the impending doom that was Unicron they could formulate a plan to defeat the planet sized monster. Arcee clung to that hope as she passed by Earth's moon.

Hey peeps, hope you enjoyed Chapter two and stay tuned for chapter three.

Lol, I love picking on poor Ironhide. And its not even over, not by a long shot lol.


	3. Chasing Trouble

_By the matrix why me? _Ironhide thought to himself. Agent Simmons was being less than pleasant on the long drive back to the Autobot base. The arrogant human seemed to think he could command the enormous and powerful weapons specialist at will. And what was worse? He could. Ironhide was none the wiser to Prime's little joke and was biting back every urge he had to toss the human out of the driver's seat and start kicking him around like a rag doll.

"Why can't you be a limo instead of this piece of crap?" Simon's whined, rolling his eyes as he reached for the radio knobs. "Or at least a Rolls Royce."

"Don't!" Ironhide growled at the human. Simmons raised an eyebrow and reached for his walkie-talkie.

Ironhide grumbled to himself as he searched through the radio stations. "Let me do it for you. Why should you have to lift a finger?" Ironhide said with mock politeness. He didn't want Simmons touching him more than was necessary.

Simmons chuckled "Now that's more like it. You should teach the other aliens about quality service. Now pull over and go through that Dunkin Donuts drive through."

He couldn't believe it. Ironhide, the famed warrior, defeater of countless Decepticons, was going to a Dunkin Donuts drive through. Frenzy had to fight very hard to keep from cackling inside Simmon's pocket. _Wait till Barricade hears about this_. Frenzy thought to himself. _Imagine it, mighty and powerful Ironhide taking orders from a weak pathetic human. _

Ironhide thought about just ignoring the human and blasting the radio so loud as to drown out the annoying pest. But then he thought about his precious cannons and the War room back at the base. He shuddered at the thought of Bumblebee and Sam running amok in that room, firing off whatever they could get their hands on, leaving things out of order, and blowing up the base to bits! Ironhide groaned very quietly as Simmons got his hot coffee and they got back on the highway. This was going to be the longest drive of his life.

Far behind them drove a police car with a mustached cop. The words "To Punish and Enslave" were on the side as it followed Ironhide from a distance. Barricade longed to just fire his missiles at the grey transformer and have it out right now. But Starscream had given him the order to follow only and wait for backup. _Autobot scum_. Barricade thought to himself. _If Megatron were still alive we wouldn't be hiding amongst these insects waiting to strike. _Barricade lamented the loss of Megatron but still accepted Starscream as the new leader. Barricade new Starscream would punish betrayers severely. Barricade chuckled at the memory Starscream had shown him of Bumblebee with his legs blown off. But with that kind of firepower, not one of the remaining Decepticons would challenge Starscream.

Bumblebee had driven the remainder of the night playing soft romantic songs to soothe Sam and Michaela to sleep. Sam had Michaela cradled against him in his arms leaning against his chest. They both had a blanket wrapped warmly around them. Sam stared dreamily down at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled. _God I love her_. Sam thought to himself. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. She looked so innocent, so beautiful. Sam listened to the ending of the current song Bumblebee had on the radio, it had a nice melody to it. Like it explained everything about him and Michaela.

_So live like you mean it  
Love til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone_

And hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

"Nice song Bee." Sam smiled and said before sleep eventually claimed him. When morning came Sam and Michaela awoke to find themselves in the middle of a desert. The sun hung hot overhead and there was nothing around them but random placements of cacti as far as the eye could see. Now Bumblebee could transform anytime he wanted to without worrying about prying eyes.

"Morning Bee." Sam groaned.

"Good morning good morning good morning! to all you listeners out there in radio land!" Came a cheerful voice over Bumblebee's radio. Sam looked around for Michaela but she wasn't in the car. Sam opened the door and stepped outside, noticing for the first time where they were.

"Bee, why are we way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked.

"So I can be in robot mode and get away with it." Bumblebee answered and transformed into robot mode. He playfully flicked Sam, sending him tumbling backwards into a nearby sand dune.

Sam, spat out sand and got up. "Ok that's it Bee!" Sam yelled up to his robot friend. He began kicking sand at the laughing Autobot.

"Sam what are you doing?" Michaela asked coming up behind him. "I walk out to use the bathroom for one minute and I come back to find you throwing sand at Bumblebee."

"I'm trying to bury him." Sam replied simply.

Michaela gave him a funny look and peered upward at Bumblebee who was shaking his head and chuckling. "Isn't that going to take a while?"

Sam stopped, realizing the folly of his actions and looked back at her and grinned. "Not if you help."

Michaela rolled her eyes. "Sam Witwicky, you are the strangest boy I've ever met.

"Oh yeah?" Sam challenged and began throwing sand at Michaela. She shrieked and laughed, running in the opposite direction. Sam chased her and tackled her to the ground, both of them rolling over each other down the sand dune. When they finally stopped, Sam was on top of Michaela pinning her down. They both leaned in for a long passionate kiss. All of a sudden, they both felt sand crashing down on top of them, burying them both up to their heads.

"Guess I win." Bumblebee chuckled, clapping the sand out of his huge metallic hands. Everyone laughed until Micheala caught sight of a scorpion and screamed. Bumblebee gently scooped both humans up, set them back on the ground and changed into vehicle mode. "I think Bee wants to be a dune buggy." Sam commented as he kicked the nearby scorpion away. They both got in the little Camero and buckled up tightly.

Bumblebee revved the engine eagerly and raced across the dunes, jumping them as if they were ramps and doing donuts on the sand. Sam held onto the steering wheel with one hand and clutched Michaela's hand with the other. They both looked at each other excitedly and whooped for joy. "Bee we need some action tunes!" Sam yelled to his Autobot friend.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way_

_Yeah Darlin' gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

Came over Bee's radio as he played "Born to be Wild" from Steppinwolf.

"Awe come on Bee!" Sam yelled. "You gotta get with the times you gotta update man! That's old music! That's old music you are playing right now." Sam began pressing buttons on the radio, trying to change the station.

The car shuddered and Bee chuckled. "That sensation is unfamiliar, not unpleasant though."

"What are you talking about?" Michaela asked. Then she got a mischievous look in her baby blue eyes and began pressing buttons on the radio too. Again, Bumblebee chuckled and shuddered.

"What are you doing to my car?" Sam asked apparently clueless.

"I think Bee is ticklish." Michaela laughed. "It's when someone touches sensitive spots on you and makes you laugh." She explained to Bumblebee. "Sometimes humans use it as a sign of playfulness or affection."

"A good example would be that Michaela is very ticklish on her belly." Sam explained and began tickling her sensitive stomach. Michaela shrieked with laughter and began tickling Sam on the ribs, making him protest and laugh.

"Interesting." Bumblee commented above the two laughing kids in his seats. Sam and Michaela stopped, gave each other a grin and then began "tickling" Bumblebee by pressing his buttons.

The car rocked and laughed, giving the kids the ride of a lifetime. Finally, Bumblebee tuned the radio to a song called "This Moment" by Disturbed pleading with Sam that the song had changed and that he could stop. Sam obliged and nodded approvingly.

Meanwhile  
Arcee felt the searing heat envelope her as she began entering Earth's atmosphere. She activated her heat shields and braced herself for the crash landing she was about to endure. She had locked onto Bumblebee's coordinates but was veering off course away from him. She was headed toward a small nearby cattle ranch.

Arcee looked on in wonder at this strange planet so vastly different from Cybertron. There were enormous quantities of water surrounding the lush plant filled land. Back on Cybertron, there was nothing organic and Arcee marveled at the many different life forms that made this planet their home. She didn't have too much time to enjoy the scenery however. Arcee crash landed right in the middle of a beef ranch! Passing by the main house, and almost hitting the cows as they scattered everywhere, Arcee prayed that she wouldn't hurt anyone. She skidded into a nearby barn, demolishing half of it before finally stopping. Little patches of flame appeared on the ground from the friction of her landing. The roof of the barn started to catch and burn.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wreck your home!" Arcee apologized to the cows as she hastily tried to put the barn back together. She stopped and examined a vehicle that was parked inside it. It was a sleek looking Cadillac convertible with a slide down top and all leather interior. It had a big red bow on it with a card that said "To my sweet baby girl on her 16th birthday."

Arcee knew that she had to blend in with the vehicles on this planet and immediately scanned the caddy and transformed into it. She was now a pink Cadillac and added two lightening bolts, one on each door for her own private touch. The Autobot symbol was on the hood. Arcee began scanning the area, trying to pick up Bumblebee's signal again. She found it and began driving to the road and in his direction.

"Call the cop's Mary! Sue's birthday present's being stolen!" came a voice from house window. The rancher and his wife were home and were startled by the crash and saw the car driving away. The rancher ran outside and looked at the destruction in outrage. "They set the barn on fire!" He cried but then looked into the barn to see his daughters car was still inside it. The rancher scratched his head in confusion. He could have sworn he'd just seen the car drive off.

Meanwhile Starscream was flying overhead. He was up high in the air, enough to escape detection. While flying to the Middle East he'd picked up a faint Autobot signal and had decided to investigate. He'd picked up Bumblebee's signal and made an aerial survey of the surrounding area. The fool of an Autobot had come without backup to a secluded area. The perfect target for a fly by shooting. "Scorponok will have to wait." Starscream chuckled evilly to himself. "I have some scum to wipe off the face of the earth." He would do what the Autobots had done to the Decepticons in the great battle a week ago. "Pick them off one by one."

He flew over the desert until the yellow Camero was within sight range. Starscream chuckled evilly. The little yellow fool had the humans with him. This was going to be twice as delicious. Starscream fired off two missiles at the speeding yellow Autobot, missing purposefully. Startscream loved to play cat and mouse and the game was only beginning.

"Holy shit!" Sam screamed as the two missiles struck the ground in front of them, blowing clouds of sand everywhere and sending the Camero rolling over on its side!

"Starscream!" Bumblebee cried as he righted himself and took off at full speed.

"Run all you want Autobot scum!" Starscream shouted, flying over and letting loose a stream of bullets against the roof of the Camero. "You'll never get away from me!"

"Get out and run for cover I need to transform!" Bumblebee shouted, grunting in pain as he was peppered with bullets. He flung open the doors. "Hurry!"

"I'll blow off more than just your legs this time weakling!" Starscream shouted.

Sam and Michaela gave each other a fleeting glance before bailing out of the car! The soft sand felt like concrete when they hit it going so fast. The F-22 Raptor circled around again as Bumblebee transformed into robot mode and turned to face him. "Eat this Decepticon!" Bumblebee shouted firing off his gun at Starscream. "This is Bumble to base; send backup to these coordinates! It was hard getting signal way out in the middle of nowhere and all Bumblebee heard was static. He hoped at least someone was at the base and would hear him in time.

Starscream went into a barrel roll to avoid the oncoming fire and sneered as he saw the humans running away hand in hand. Starscream turned around, transformed to robot mode and landed in front of Sam and Michaela, cackling gleefully at how small and powerless they were against him. "Hello my dear." He sneered and grabbed Michaela and held her at eye level. "What a pretty little thing you are. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet."

Michaela stared into his red glowing eyes and spat at him. "Get the fuck off me!" She screamed at him. Sam beat helplessly at Starscream's legs yelling at him to let her go.

"Nooooooo!" Bumblebee yelled, transformed and barreled over to where Starscream was. He couldn't, wouldn't let anything happen to his friends!

"Put her the fuck down!" Sam screamed as he picked up a rock and began smashing it against Starscream's leg.

Starscream laughed and squeezed Michaela so tightly she couldn't breath. "You human's don't deserve to live." He sneered, ready to squeeze the life out of her.

Starscream was suddenly sent spiraling high into the air by a pink Cadillac that had rammed into him at full speed! His grip on Michaela loosened and she was sent flying into the air! Arcee quickly leapt into the air, transformed into robot mode and caught Michaela skillfully in her hand.

"Are you alright?" Arcee asked concerned as she put the girl down on the ground.

"Yeah thanks!" Michaela shouted as she ran for Sam. Sam held her tightly as the earthquake from Starscream hitting the ground almost knocked them off their feet. They ran behind Arcee. Bumblebee pulled up and transformed.

Transforming back into the F-22 Raptor, Starscream took to the sky. He knew that he couldn't take on two Autobots without backup. Both Autobots aimed their weapons at Starscream and shot at him as he passed by, damaging one of his wings.

Starscream cursed both of them in Cybertronian as smoke began to billow from his right wing. It would need to be repaired soon. Now his plan would take even longer.

Once Starscream was out of sight, Bumblebee lowered his weapons and the sound of applause came from his radio as he clapped his huge metallic hands and gave Arcee the thumbs up sign.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee cried excitedly and ran into his waiting arms. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again"

Came the James Taylor song over Bumblebee's radio as they broke away from the hug.

"Oh Bumblebee." Arcee sighed sadly. "Your voice is still gone."

"His voice is fine now." Sam said, stepping up to them with Michaela right behind him. "I really don't know why he's so speechless." Sam smirked as he elbowed Bumblebee teasingly.

"It's true, my voice was restored after the battle on earth. Megatron was vanquished."

"And the Allspark?" Arcee asked hopefully.

"Gone." Bumblebee said sadly. "We cannot return life to Cybertron."

Arcee's face fell. Bumblebee put his hand under her metallic chin and made her look at him. "We have found a new home on this planet earth." He told her. "It is not Cybertron, but we do have friends here." Bumblebee gestured toward Sam and Michaela.

Arcee knelt down and examined the humans. "My name is Arcee." She told them and extended her hand.

Sam shook her finger and said, "I'm Sam Witwicky Bumblebee's best friend on earth."

"And I'm his guardian." Bumblebee said proudly. He placed Sam on his shoulder. They did look like a happy duo.

"I'm Michaela Banes. And thanks for saving me." Michaela asked as Arcee scooped her up and held her to eye level.

"Is anyone your guardian Michaela?" Arcee asked. "If the position is open I'll gladly protect you."

"Awesome." Michaela agreed and smiled.

"Optimus to Bumblebee what's your situation!" Came the leader's frantic voice over Bumblebee's radio.

"Starscream took off Optimus." Bumblebee responded. "Drove him off with the help of an old friend." He grinned at Arcee. He gave her the access code to the comm link they all used.

"This is Arcee to Optimus Prime, reporting for duty sir!" She said happily.

"Welcome to Earth it is good to have another comrade here." Optimus said enthusiastically. "Any injuries in the attack?" Optimus asked, his voice becoming more calm now.

"A bit, but nothing Ratchet can't fix up." Bumblebee shrugged. "Bumblebee out."

"Don't think you've escaped discipline either." Optimus said over the link. "Head back to the base and don't get into anymore trouble on the way. Optimus Prime out."

"Discipline?" Arcee inquired as she placed Michaela down and transformed back into vehicle mode. "Bumblebee what mischief have you gotten into now?"

Bumblebee and Sam looked at each other guiltily and said nothing.

Michaela rolled her eyes and climbed into the Cadillac. "I'll explain on the way." She answered. "Wow, this is the sweetest car I've ever seen." She commented, running her hands over the steering wheel.

"Good idea." Arcee replied and began driving off.

Bumblebee set Sam down and transformed. Sam got inside the Camero and drove off to lead the way back to the Autobot base.

"Think he'll be mad?" Sam asked as they pulled ahead of the Cadillac.

_So let mercy come _

_And wash away _

_What I've done _

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become _

_Erase myself _

_And let go of what I've done _

Bumblebee replied through the song "What I've done." from Linkin Park.

"You know that's not very comforting." Sam commented.

Starscream hissed in fury as he landed in Quatar. Smoke still billowed from his wing and it would need to be repaired very soon. He cursed the Autobots for having a medic and knew Skorponok would have do for now. The earth around him began to rumble and move as Scorponok tunneled his way upward. Still missing the upper part of his tail, Scorponok bowed before the new Decepticon leader. "I am at your command Lord Starscream." The scorpion said and clicked his pinchers. "How did you come to be injured?"

"The Autobots have a new addition to their pathetic team." Starscream sneered as Scorponok attached himself to the F-22's back. "So I'm going to even the odds and find an old friend, once you repair my damaged wing.

"What old friend?" Skorponok asked as he began reattaching wires and fixing things as best as he could.

"Someone I knew a long time ago." Starscream answered, wincing at Skorponok's unskilled medical work. "Back when I was a scientist, before the war began. He and I traveled to Earth but I lost him. It's time he was found." Starscream chuckled evilly as he altered his plans.

Ah, well that's chapter three. Sorry it took me a bit to update, school, work, more work, the like. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry I had to change Arcee's earth vehicle form but back in the G1 series humans new about the transformers when she was around and she was able to be her hover car form, in the movie verse the transformers are supposed to be secret so I had to take the liberty and give her a vehicle form. I thought a Cadillac

would be pretty cool, anyway stay tuned for chapter four!

Icarian Angel Wings.


	4. New Comrades and Old Problems

Hey peoples welcome to chapter four please please pleeeease read and review! I crave review attention! So if you've got comments please review? Also, if you don't already know about it, check out Chronicles of Love and Death by Blackwing.Rose that transformer's story is the best ever and should be viewed by everyone!

Anyway, sorry for my ranting, without further ado, here's chapter four.

Starscream snarled in frustration at the cold that surrounded both him and Scorponok. Scorponok clung to the back of the F-22 Raptor for dear life as they flew across the cold and frozen Arctic. They were far away from the spot where the humans had discovered Megatron frozen in the ice. Starscream had forgotten just how far and wide the Arctic was and hoped that he could find his lost comrade. "Are you certain you lost him in this desolate frigid pit?" Scorponok asked for fifth time.

"YES I AM! AND IF YOU QUESTION ME AGAIN I'LL DROP YOU HERE AND NOW!" Starscream shouted angrily. It was an idle threat. Starscream needed Skorponok to do his dirty work for him.

"Yesss sir!" Scorponok shivered, the threat having achieved its desired effect.

"Silence insect!" Starscream hissed. "I need full concentration." Starscream went back to scanning the ice and snow meticulously. Starscream knew it had been millions of years since he had been to earth with his friend. Chances were that they would never find him. But Cybertron technology had become so much more advanced since then.

His scanners detected a slight trace of metal buried deep within the ice. Startled, Starscream stopped short almost throwing Scorponok right off his back into the ice. As it was, Scorponok's claws dug deep lines into Starscream's back as the scorpion was lurched forward. "What's the idea Starscream?!" Yelled Scorponok angrily. "A little warning would be nice before you just stop short and throw me off!"

"Quiet fool!" Starscream bellowed and transformed into robot mode. "And it's lord Starscream now don't ever forget it I am a thousand times the leader Megatron was! He wrenched the scorpion off of his back and threw him into the snow. Starscream turned his blaster and shot at Scorponok, just barely missing the smaller transformer. "Now start digging." Starscream sneered.

"Yes Lord Starscream!" Scorponok squeaked in fear and began digging into the thick frozen ice.

Starscream transformed back into the F-22 Raptor and hovered above the smaller transformer. Megatron had made the mistake of landing on ice that couldn't support his weight. Starscream knew the lighter transformer could dig without danger and wasn't about to become a frozen human experiment like Megatron had. "I'm much more clever than that dead scrapheap." Starscream sneered to himself.

As Bumblebee and Sam were heading back to the base, Sam looked at the rearview mirror. "So there are chick Autobots too huh?" he asked.

"Yes, there are female transformers out there." Bumblebee told him. "Though not as many."

"So was Arcee you're girlfriend back on Cybertron? Sam asked, looking backward at the pink Cadillac. Michaela waved at him and the Cadillac honked its horn in greeting.

"No." Bumblebee replied a bit sadly. "Arcee was smitten with an autobus who's vehicle mode was a red racecar. His name was Hotrod."

Bumblebee was silent for a while after that. Sam sensed that his best friend had feelings for this femmbot and needed some cheering up. "So you like her huh?" Sam asked after a bit. "It's ok if you do. I mean, I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"She has always acted like a sister to me." Bumblebee replied. "I don't believe it will ever be any different."

"Awe come on Bee!" Sam exclaimed. "You're awesome, amazing even! What hot alien robot chick wouldn't want a piece of this." Sam continued proudly patting the steering wheel. Bumblebee chuckled. "I'm serious man you should go for it! Take it from LadiesMan! Besides, what do you have to lose?"

"_Take another little piece of my heart now baby!" _Came the Janis Joplin song over Bumblebee's radio.

"Well, besides that." Sam agreed.

Meanwhile, Arcee happily rolled behind the yellow Camero. Arcee was deeply engaged in conversation with Michaela. The two had quickly taken a liking to each other and become fast friends. Michaela was retelling the story of how she and Sam had met the transformers and the adventures that followed.

"You were very brave." Arcee complimented her when Michaela had come to the part in the story where Michaela had saved Bumblebee. "You risked your life to save him and the rest of my friends."

Michaela blushed. "I wasn't going to just leave him out there. Besides, he saved our asses plenty of times. I was just protecting him for a change. I did what I needed to."

"And I am thankful that you did Michaela." Arcee replied. "I don't want to lose anymore friends."

Michaela's face fell and she slumped against the leather seat.

"What's wrong Michaela?" Arcee asked, aware of her friends sudden drastic change of mood.

Michaela stared blankly out the window for a moment before answering her. "There was a huge fight." She said softly. "We mostly kicked Decepticon ass…but there was a loss for us too. Jazz was torn in half by Megatron. He didn't make it."

The Cadillac was silent for a while. "Jazz was a great transformer and a friend." Arcee finally sighed sadly. "I shall miss him dearly."

"I'm so sorry." Michaela said, patting the dashboard of the Cadillac in an effort to comfort her friend.

"How many Autobots are left on Earth?" Arcee asked after a while.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, Bee and Optimus." Michaela answered.

"Not Hotrod huh?" Arcee thought out loud.

"Who's Hotrod?" Michaela asked.

"Er…no one." Arcee responded quickly and if she could have blushed she would have.

"Ah so he's some hot guy right?" Michaela asked teasingly. "Where you this guy's sweetheart?"

"Well, not exactly." Arcee replied. "I never really got a chance to really get to know him. Our war raged on for centuries and we were always kept busy. Then we lost contact and I haven't seen him since."

Michaela nodded and then that sly glint came into her eyes again. "What about Bumblebee?" Michaela asked. "You two seemed to be pretty close back there. I could have sworn the both of you were a couple."

"I…was just so happy to see another Autobot." Arcee quickly answered. "I don't think I've ever thought of Bumblebee that way before. I always did admire his bravery though."

Michaela smiled and patted the dashboard. "Now's your time to get to know him better. He's a really awesome friend. I swear you two would make a cute couple."

"You think so?" Arcee asked. She began thinking about Bumblebee. He always looked on the bright side of things, even when they looked darkest. Even when his voice was damaged, it still didn't make his outlook bleak, he just took to talking over the radio. She had always imagined being with Hotrod, but would being with Bumblebee make her just as happy?

"Yeah and you're going off the road a bit." Michaela answered as the Cadillac began hitting the bumpy edge of the side of the road.

"Oh, sorry about that." Arcee answered and immediately straightened herself out on the road. "So what about you and that male human?" Arcee asked, trying to steer the conversation to safer places. "Are you his mate?"

Michaela ran her hands through her raven black hair and smiled. "We're a couple if that's what you mean. It's not like we are married or anything. That's when two humans join together for the rest of their lives, vowing to live and love each other." She explained. "Unless of course they become unhappy, then they can get a divorce, like my parents. That breaks up the marriage so they can be happy with other people."

"I suppose I have a lot to learn about Earth and its customs." Arcee said a bit confused. "You'll have to teach me all about it Michaela."

"You got it." Michaela smiled.

Ironhide and his arrogant human passenger arrived at the base shortly before Bumblebee and Arcee. "What a dump." Simmons sneered as they entered the old abandoned parking garage. They entered into the elevator and began heading downward into the main part of the base. "I hope you aliens keep the inside of your house cleaner than the outside." As he said it, Simmons leaned over too far and spilled the remains of his coffee all over Ironhide's seats! "Sorry about that, guess I should be a little more careful not to spill my coffee on cheap fake leather seats." Simmons commented. "Too bad I didn't order some donuts too or I'd have napkins to clean it up. You aliens clean yourselves right?"

"OUT!" Bellowed Ironhide, unable to take it anymore. His insides were dripping with cold coffee and the thought of transforming with Simmons inside of him, crushing him into bits was becoming way too tempting.

"Ok ok sheesh calm down." Simons sighed and rolled his eyes, stepping out of the car. "I thought you big tough alien robots didn't get your feelings hurt so easy."

Ironhide transformed and made a fist, swearing in Cybertronian as the elevator came to a stop. As soon as the doors opened up, Ironhide ran into the base and glared at Optimus. "I'll have you know I got that human here without incident!" Ironhide fumed, shaking with rage. "I had to endure mindless chatter and spilled coolants all over my interior! I have fulfilled my duty Prime! Tell Bumblebee to stay away from my room unless he wants his circuits fried!" And with that, Ironhide stomped into his beloved War room, closed the door and began propping several things against it.

Optimus scratched his head in confusion as the sound of heavy artillery slamming against the door filled the main room of the base. He soon remembered that there was visitor in the base. Optimus sighed and braced himself before turning to face agent Simmons. "We welcome you to the Autobot base of operations." Optimus said, kneeling down to Agent Simmons. "Permit me to show you around."

"All in good time my alien friend, all in good time." Agent Simmons said, waving Optimus off as he wrote down things on a clipboard. "First thing's first, where are that Winklewiddy kid and his Camero?"

"_Sam_ and _Bumblebee _are out on a mission. One of our comrades made it to Earth and they are on a search and recover mission." Optimus answered. Just as he'd said it, Sam, Michaela, Bumblebee and Arcee walked into the room. Everyone was covered in dark brown sand. Sam and Michaela had their arms full of Burger King bags and drinks and all four seemed to be laughing and in good spirits.

"Best trip ever!" Sam exclaimed halfway through his bite of cheeseburger.

Optimus put a hand to his temple and shook his head. He had the patience of a saint but everyone seemed to be testing it today.

"Yeah, they look like they've been on a mission alright." Agent Simmons scoffed. "If you call a mission a field trip to a fast food place."

Sam stopped short and dropped his bag of food on the floor. He'd completely forgotten about Simmon's visit. "Yo, what's up?" he asked the older man sheepishly as he picked up the food.

"Came to talk to you and your giant robot friend." Simmons said sternly. "About not showing off to get into your hot criminal friend there's pants."

At this, Michaela gave him a disgusted look and began walking forward as if to kick him. Bumblebee had the same look about him. Sam stood in front of both of them and shook his head no.

"Do you know how many of the taxpayers dollars you wasted yesterday?" Agent Simmons continued, oblivious to the danger. "How many bills Uncle Sam had to dish out to replace that kids car, to make commercials about an upcoming movie to cover up your cars little transformation. How many do you think son?" Agent Simmons stalked right up to Sam and got in his face, helping himself to one of Sam's cheeseburgers.

"Uh…a lot?" Sam stammered.

"More than a lot kid." Simmons said, spraying bits of meat in Sam's face. He took Sam by the shoulders and pressed him against the wall. "So if you don't get your act together and control your little robot friends there's gonna be Hell to pay. For starters your criminal friend over there will get her Juvy record back and your alien robot pals will be science projects understand." Simmons whispered into Sam's ear.

"You can't do that." Sam snarled under his breath.

"Remember that I can do anything I want to badge you destroyed." Agent Simmons chuckled. He reached under his jacket and produced a new one. "This one is an I can do whatever I want and get away with it tracker. The government knows where I am, and my specific body chemistry if it should ever leave my person. And if it's ever destroyed or deactivated the whole damn American military will be here with every weapon available." Sam looked at the older man with fear and skepticism in his eyes. "I kid you not son, you just better watch it."

Bumblebee tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't like the way Simmons had his friend pinned to the wall. Didn't like how they were whispering and how scared Sam looked. Didn't Sam know that he'd always be there to protect him? Bumblebee was about to step over and pull Simmons away from his buddy when Arcee stopped him.

"I don't believe I know this human." Arcee said with forced politeness. "My name is Arcee." She said, kneeling down to Agent Simmons and Sam. She held out her hand in greeting.

"Whoa, there's girl giant robots too?" Agent Simmons asked, gawking at Arcee. "Is that how your going to repopulate on Earth now?"

"Actually, transformers are made on assembly lines." Ratchet spoke up entering the room. "Allow me to enlighten our guest and show him the medical wing." The bright yellow medic extended his hand to the Agent Simmons who eyed the medic suspiciously. He let go of Sam and crossed his arms across his chest. "I have no intention of harming a sentient biological life form." Ratchet said annoyed. He picked up Agent Simmons by the back of his suit and carried him into the med bay. "Not even one as irritating and annoying as yourself. Come there is much to see."

Optimus gaped at Ratchet's bluntness and hoped it wouldn't sour relations with the humans. He suddenly felt small pink robotic arms hug him from behind. He turned toward Arcee and embraced her, picking her up high into the air. "It pleases my optic sensors to see you alive Arcee!" He exclaimed.

"Right back attcha fearless leader!" Arcee exclaimed. "It's great to see you!" Her mission forgotten, she was ecstatic to be around her own kind after countless years of loneliness.

Suddenly, the sound of scraping metal could be heard coming from the barricaded war room. "I heard a female transformer voice Prime!" sounded Ironhide from the other side of the door. "Is it Chromia? Tell me we've found her!" Ironhide burst through the door of the war room, various weapons crashing around his feet and spilling out of the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you bigbot." Arcee said as Optimus put her down. "It's only me, Arcee."

Ironhide frowned and began muttering to himself as he began picking up his fallen weapons that littered the metal base floor.

Arcee put her hands on her hips and glared at the weapons specialist. "Come on big guy, even if I'm not your old consort aren't you still happy to see me?"

"I suppose so." Ironhide muttered, not even glancing up. He didn't even see Arcee coming as she ran at him, hug tackling him to the ground. "Awe shucks girl I guess I am happy to see you." Ironhide grunted and laughed. He patted her on the head as they both got up.

"I see your collection has grown." she commented, admiring all the weaponry that was in the room.

"Yes and he takes good care of it." Optimus added. "My one and only weapons specialist." When this was said he glared at Bumblebee who crouched down and jokingly hid behind Sam. Optimus shook his head and chuckled. "Why don't you two head for the cleaning station. We've installed human quarters too if Sam and Michaela wish to clean themselves of the dirt as well. I advise you both to stay here for the time being. At least until we sort out what the Decepticons may be planning. It is for your own safety."

"Afterwards Optimus, I need to speak with you alone." Arcee said, frowning and remembering why she'd been sent to this planet in the first place. "It is a matter of great importance." Optimus nodded to her. Arcee scooped up Michaela and put her on her shoulder. Bumblebee did the same with Sam.

Sam elbowed Bumblebee and motioned toward Arcee. "Go for it man." He whispered. Bumblebee looked over at Arcee and held her hand in his. "I'll show you where things are in the base." He told her.

Michaela grinned at Arcee and winked at her. "See, he totally digs you."

Arcee smiled and squeezed Bumblebee's hand. "Lead the way Bumblebee."

Meanwhile in the Arctic

"I found him!" Starscream roared as he flew into the tunnel Scorponok had made into the ice. "I found him at last! My old comrade and fellow scientist Skyfire!"

"Can I take a break now Starscream? My claws are frozen and I need a cycle to rest my gears!" Scorponok whined as he finished digging out the last of the gigantic white transformer. Starscream transformed and punched Scorponok into the wall of snow where the scorpion was stuck fast, legs wiggling in the air trying to unstick himself. "_Lord_ Starscream you cretin!" Starscream shouted as he examined his old friend.

Skyfire was enormous and his alternate form was that of a Cybertronian space shuttle. Standing upright, he would tower over even Optimus Prime. He was mostly white with the back part of the shuttle red and white on his upper back. The nose of the shuttle was blue and on his chest plate along with the blue engines on his front. His face was grey and his optics were navy blue. His optics were closed now, in a deep slumber that had lasted for over a million years.

Starscream yanked Scorponok out of the wall and set him down with a thud next to Skyfire. "Assess his condition and be quick about it insect."

Scorponok began running scanners over the enormous transformer, scuttling up and down his body. "He's been frozen but nothing appears to be damaged." Scorponok concluded. "The ice seems to have preserved his body nicely. However it would take an enormous amount of electricity to revive him."

"Then I suggest you help!" Starscream snarled. Starscream's gears whirred and clicked as he began shocking Skyfire. Scoponok soon joined him and both transformers strained and pushed their circuits. Still, Skyfire did not stir. "Give him more power Scorponok!" Starscream grunted.

"I'm giving him all I can!" Scorponok screamed. "If we give him anymore we'll blow a gasket!"

"I'm not afraid!" Starscream screamed, threw back his head and forced more electricity out of his body until he gave Skyfire a million volts of electricity! Starscream could feel his battery completely draining, he would have to use his emergency back up to even make it back to the base. Starscream fell to his knees and the electricity stopped flowing. Scorponok too looked drained and at the point of going offline.

Slowly, Skyfire's optics blinked in and out until a steady navy blue light was shining out of them. The enormous white transformer groaned and slowly sat up. "Starscream?" Skyfire wheezed and shook his head. His voice was a bit deep and gentle. "Where are we Starscream? This isn't Cybertron."

"No my old friend." Starscream said and smiled. "This is Earth millions of years into the future. When we first went to earth as scientists and explorers we detected no intelligent life here. When you suggested we fly in for a closer look an Arctic storm separated us, trapping you here. I circled half the globe searching for you but was then called back to Cybertron to help with the war."

"What war my old friend?" Skyfire asked, dusting the rest of the snow off of his body.

"The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime betrayed us all." Starscream sneered through his lie. "They stole the Allspark and hid it here on Earth. Megatron led the resistance but it destroyed our planet. We came here in search of the Allspark to return life to Cybertron but the Autobots were here too. We lost many warriors in an epic battle, including Megatron. The Allspark was destroyed by Optimus Prime. I, now lead the remaining Decepticons against the Autobots. But we are outnumbered and need your help badly. What do you say my old friend?"

Skyfire considered this as he stood up to his full height, towering over Starscream and shaking off pieces of ice. "Seems to me the time has come for me to make the change from science to war." Skyfire said simply. "I shall do as you ask Starscream and I thank you for rescuing me."

Starscream grinned wickedly as he ordered Scorponok to scratch the Decepticon symbol onto Skyfire's chest plate. "Very well then. You will be my loyal second in command Skyfire. You must first find an Earth form to suit your size and to blend in. Keep yourself hidden. Earth has changed much in the years you were buried here. It's life forms are hostile and will destroy you if they get the chance. I shall send you our base coordinates. Recon there after you've obtained your Earth form."

"As you wish Starscream." Skyfire said, transforming into his shuttle mode and blasting into the open sky.

Starscream grinned and transformed back into the F-22 Raptor. Scorponok shakily climbed onto Starscream's back and the two began to fly back to the base. "I don't understand lord Starscream." Scorponok said. "Why did you lie to your old friend?"

"Because." Starscream hissed. "We need his firepower, whether he wants to give it or not. It is better for him to think he is doing the right thing."

"Brilliant plan lord Starscream!" Scorponok laughed. "But before we can be functional in battle we must repair ourselves and recharge."

"Yes, very perceptive." Starscream answered annoyed. "My plan calls for us to be at full strength when we attack the Autobots and wipe them from existence."

Well there we go, chapter four. Stay tuned for chapter five and thanks for reading. Thank you to all the people who left reviews especially my friend Blackwing. Rose and JayTut you guys keep me writing!

Icarian Angel Wings


	5. Secrets and Lies

Skyfire soared across the sky. Free from his icy tomb, Skyfire was filled with endless curiosity about the changed world all around him. There was no time for exploring however, Starscream had given him an order and Skyfire wanted to bring his old comrade credit. Flying high into the air, above detection. He began long range scanning of vehicles that would suit his purpose. The closest spacecraft he could see was located in Washington D.C. in Maryland U.S.A. N.A.S.A. He quickly flew over the government space building and scanned an Earth space shuttle that was inside currently being worked on. "A bit primitive, but it shall do." Skyfire said to himself and was about to fly away. He noticed a few blocks down, not very far from him, was a building labeled The National Air & Space Museum.

The scientist in him was amazed that these so called violent people of Earth even had a museum. He just had to come in for a closer look. He landed in the parking lot of the enormous brick building. Surely now that he was disguised as an earth vehicle he could observe the native people and not be in danger.

As soon as he had set down a crowd of people gathered around him. "Is this a new exhibit?" One person asked. "That looks like its from N.A.S.A."

"Probably just a publicity stunt." Another answered.

People began crowding around, taking pictures and talking excitedly. They sure didn't seem to be savages. This gave Skyfire confidence. Since he wanted to learn more about them, he transformed into robot mode ready to ask questions. " Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!" He shouted the universal greeting Kup had taught him.

This wasn't like the handful of people back at the lake in Tranquility. This was a crowd of people, mostly tourists faced with a giant robot who had just been a space shuttle. All it took was one person to scream. "Holy shit it's one of those robots like from the news! It's going to attack us!" Then the whole crowd joined in and began scattering and running in every different direction. Skyfire looked on curiously as the group of people around him ran away in fear. He was disappointed, he didn't mean to frighten them away. Their adrenaline level was rising and soon there was no one left around him save for one woman.

She had headphones hanging around her neck connected to her video ipod player in her pocket. She was wearing a light blue tank top with the word angel written across the chest with a silvery angel wing on it. She had tan Capri pants with blue and white sneakers on, a matching blue kerchief in her hair and a dolphin necklace around her neck with dolphin earrings and behind them hoops. She had blonde streaks running through the front of her long hair and the rest was dark brown. She was short for her age 23, being only 5'4. She had slightly tanned skin and was of medium build a bit overweight, not exactly a supermodel like Michaela but still cute. She looked up at Skyfire with wonder and amazement. Skyfire knelt down to examine her, wondering why she alone did not run like the others. "Who are you?" She asked as he looked at her with his navy blue optics. Her eyes were purple, they were brown originally but she loved wearing the contacts.

"My name is Skyfire. I am a scientist from the planet Cyberton. I am a Transformer, a member of the Decepticons. What name do you go by?" Skyfire answered, extending his hand in greeting. The girl shook his finger and grinned.

"My name is Jade." She answered, looking up at the giant robot in awe.

"Jade it is a pleasure to meet a life form that calls this world its home. Why did you not run like others of your species?" Skyfire asked her. "I assure you that I am not here to cause you harm."

Jade shrugged. "People tend to fear what they don't understand here. Me, I think you're neat and you didn't hurt anyone so I waited. If you don't mind me asking…what are you?" She carefully stepped onto Skyfire's hand when he extended it down and gestured for her to get on. He lifted her up to eye level and studied her.

"You do not appear to be hostile." Skyfire said, looking her over. "I wonder if Starscream's opinion of you Earth is because he has not taken the time to get to know its people."

"I'm just one person." Jade answered as she studied him too. "I'm actually considered a pretty nice person, but not all people are like that." She and Skyfire heard police sirens in the background. "You'd better get out of here before they get here." She said sadly as he lowered her to the ground. "Those are cops, police, they enforce the law here and they aren't too friendly. I guess its against the law to be a giant alien robot. They probably think you're going to start destroying the town."

Skyfire sighed sadly. "I wish I could continue our conversation. There is so much about Earth that I do not understand. But I need to return to my base and report back to my leader Starscream."

"Can't I come with you?" She pleaded. "I want to learn more about you too. I could teach you all about Earth if you wanted."

Skyfire considered this for a moment before reverting back into his shuttle mode. "I don't see why not. Hop aboard!" The door to the shuttle opened up.

Jade grinned and got inside the cockpit and closed the door. "This is freakin awesome." She exclaimed and put her seatbelt on. Skyfire took to the air once again and adjusted the air pressure in the cockpit according to her biological needs. "I can't believe I'm riding inside a Transformer!" she said more than excited. She peered out the window and watched as they left the ground far behind and soared into the sky. "It's so cool!"

Skyfire chuckled as he took off. "If you like that than hold on tight!" Skyfire did a loop de loop in the air, lifting Jade a bit off the seat as she held on for dear life. They both laughed for joy as Skyfire made his way to the coordinates that Starscream had given him.

Michaela sighed with happiness as she felt the hot water trickle down her body, washing away the dirt and sweat. It had been a long day and she was still nursing some bruised ribs from when Starscream had grabbed her. The water felt rejuvenating and she wished she'd thought of bringing shampoo/conditioner and soap.

She'd explored the human quarters a bit and admitted to herself that they were better than her house. The Autobots had spared no expense to make their human friends feel comfortable and at home. Sam had kneeled before the huge plasma screen TV that was in their makeshift living room and praised God. Until Michaela had kicked him and reminded him it was probably Ratchet they should be thanking. He was the one who did the research on humans and their lifestyle.

There were several bedrooms too, each stocked with beds, blankets and sheets. In case other humans like Captain Lennox and his family decided to come for a visit. Or in this case, Agent Simmons. There was a fridge but it was empty. Optimus promised them that they could take Bumblebee and Arcee and stock it with anything they needed on a quick grocery trip.

Michaela turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked into the mirror, admiring herself and letting her thoughts wander. She was startled when Sam came into the bathroom.

"Oh jeez sorry Michaela I thought you were done." Sam stammered, staring at her hot curvy body. His jaw dropped as she smiled at him and dropped her towel to the floor. "You…you…dropped." He stammered again as she stepped toward him. She kissed him hungrily and began undoing his belt. Sam struggled to remove his own clothes and soon found himself in the shower with her. He gripped her backside and pulled her closer as the water rained down on both of them. Michaela nibbled on his earlobe teasingly as he kissed up and down her neck. Steam filled the room as Sam pinned Michaela against the wall and let his lust take over. Michaela's hand hit the side of the shower door and scraped downward, leaving a steamy handprint as the two expressed their love and passion for each other.

Agent Simmons gazed around the med room with a smug expression on his face. He enjoyed being able to command these giant robots at will and it was definitely a power trip for him. It irritated him that the medic Ratchet seemed to be immune to the fear Simmons instilled in the others. However, he did have a certain respect for the bright yellow transformer because besides picking him up in an undignified manor, Ratchet had treated him courteously.

"This is actually a pretty nice place you aliens have here." Simmons ended up admitting as Ratchet carried him around the room in his enormous metal hand. Their technology was so much more advanced than Earth's was. Simmons thought that if the Autobots were monitored and worked with humans, Earth's technology could skyrocket. The overzealous agent decided to give Secretary Keller a good report. Provided the kids' Camero didn't cause further problems.

"We have worked hard to make our base livable." Ratchet answered. "Our knowledge is limited however. None of us are bots of science." Ratchet set Simmons down on the ground and grabbed a barrel of hot oil. "We do however have some luxuries." The old medic said cheerfully. "Would you care for a hot oil drink?" He put the barrel next to Agent Simmons. "It is not from Maccadams old oil house but it is good none the less."

Simmons raised an eyebrow and huffed in disgust at the oil. "Don't you have any coffee?" He asked.

"We have a small store of supplies for human consumption in the human quarters." Ratchet answered and pointed at a human sized door. "Though I do not suggest entering them at this time."

Simmons looked at the door Ratchet had indicated. "Why not?" He asked suspiciously.

Ratchet sniffed the air and nodded as if to confirm something. "Young Sam Witwicky and Michaela are mating in there." Ratchet explained. "Pheromone levels are extremely high. If this does not bother you, than proceed."

Simmons turned away from the door. "Maybe I'll take that coffee a little later."

Bumblebee and Arcee were washing off with oil in the enormous cleaning area right next to the Autobots personal chambers. Bumblebee tried his hardest to be a gentleman but he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful pink femmebot.

She hardly noticed him at all. Arcee absently scrubbed at her back with the blanket she used as a rag. All she could do was worry about Unicron. How could the Autobots possibly find a way to save Earth?

Arcee was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel the rag slip out of her robotic hand.

Bumblebee bent over to pick it up for her. "Here, let me help you." He said and began washing off the sand from her back with the oil rag.

"Thank you Bumblebee." Arcee said and gave him a weak smile. "That is very kind of you."

_"You know its true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you."_

Came the soft romantic Bryan Adams song over Bumblebee's radio.

Arcee smiled, her spirits lightly lifted. "Bumblebee, why do you use that radio if your voice has been restored?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Old habits die hard." He noticed her change of mood and wondered what could be bothering her. "As the humans say, penny for your thoughts?"

"What?" She asked looking at him confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means what are you thinking and would you care to talk about it." Bumblebee answered her.

"Oh, well then why don't they just say so?" Arcee wondered.

"Humans are a strange people." Bumblebee chuckled. Then he thought of his best friend Sam. "But they grow on you. They show compassion and courage. You'll learn more about them soon enough."

"I see you and the boy have grown quite close." Arcee smiled, happy to change the subject. I hope that Michaela and I can become good friends like that. I've already taken a liking to girl."

"She is quite remarkable." Bumblebee said and remembered how the raven haired beauty had risked her own life in order to save his. Then turned around and drove through enemy lines to help her friends.

Arcee sighed unhappily and turned away from Bumblebee, leaving him to his thoughts. He was getting closer. She could feel it way down in her circuits. Unicron was well on his way there. She only had a few days to act. It wasn't fair. She'd been alone for so long and finally, she'd found her friends and made new ones. Was it all for nothing? How could the Autobots hope to stop Unicron when he was the size of a planet?

As she was thinking, Arcee felt strong metallic arms wrap around her slender waist. Bumblebee had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, like he had seen Sam do to Michaela.

"Whatever it is Arcee, we can face it together. You are not alone anymore."

Arcee leaned back into the yellow camero and wished she could believe him. Hoped that everything would turn out alright in the end. She looked away from Bumblebee and broke free of his embrace. "I…I have to talk to Optimus!" She cried, running out of the room.

Bumblebee stared after her, wondering what on Earth could be alarming her so.  
Arcee ran without looking back, dripping oil all over the floor. She found Optimus in the main computer room, checking for Decepticon activity. "Optimus!" she cried out to the red and blue leader. "It can't wait any longer I have to tell you now!"

"Easy Arcee." Optimus said soothingly as he held her by the shoulders.

Arcee felt an uneasy feeling building up inside her metallic body as she collected her thoughts. "I didn't fall to Earth by accident." the pink Cadillac began to explain. "I found…" But before she could continue a surge of pain ran throughout her body. She doubled over in pain as electricity crackled up along her back. "It's him! He's…doing…this…!" She fell to the floor face first and began jerking and screaming with pain!

"Ratchet!" Optimus cried as he cradled Arcee in his arms. He lifted her up and ran with her unmoving body to the med lab.

"What in the world happened to her Prime?" Ratchet exclaimed as Optimus put Arcee on the enormous operating table.

"I do not know Ratchet. She was trying to tell me something, then she was suddenly in pain and fell to the floor." Optimus answered, looking with concern at the unmoving Arcee.

The old medic took out an enormous scanner and began running it up and down her pink and white body. "Looks as if her circuits were fried. It may be a delayed result from entering Earth's atmosphere and then straining herself in battle." The medic replied and began immediately working on the unconscious femmebot. He stopped for a moment and stared down at her.

"What's up with the ladybot?" Agent Simmons asked, peering upwards and trying to see what was going on. Ratchet scooped the agent up and placed him on his shoulder so he could see better. "I've worked on Arcee plenty of times years ago. When our war raged on our planet Cybertron. Her body seems changed, different, as if it's made up of a new metal very similar to ours but different, stronger."

"Any explanation for that Doc?" Simmons asked, eager to know if her change could benefit human technology.

"We shall have to ask her when she regains consciousness." Was all Ratchet could tell him. He set Agent Simmons down and the man made his way to the human quarters.

Bumblebee had at first rushed to her bedside when Optimus had informed him of her condition. Sam and Michaela too had rushed to see their friend until Ratchet had shooed all three of them out. "It could be hours before she awakens. I do not want you three running amok and misplacing things in my med lab. I believe Optimus has work for you to do as punishment for your actions earlier." The bright yellow hummer then turned away from them and went back to his work.

Bumblebee and Sam went reluctantly but Michaela stayed behind. She walked over to the old medic and tapped his foot. He turned around and looked down at her and picked her up gently. "What is it Michaela?" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for helping her. I know you're the medic and everything but I bet you don't get a lot of thanks for what you do. I just wanted you to know." She smiled and kissed his thumb.

Ratchet smiled warmly and set her down. "Thank you Michaela. I do not mind that I hardly receive thanks. But I appreciate it when I do." He patted her gently on the back with his finger. She smiled and ran to join Sam and Bumblebee.

Skyfire was fast approaching the exact coordinates that Starscream had given him. Trouble is, they were traveling over the Pacific Ocean with no land in sight. "How can the base be here?" Skyfire's human companion asked. "Can you guys function under water?"

"Yes…" Skyfire answered, confused as well. "However, we cannot simply live there. Our bodies would rust and we would cease to move." Skyfire hovered above the spot where the exact coordinates told him where the base was. "Hold on tight." Skyfire told Jade. She nodded and gripped the steering wheel, bracing herself.

Skyfire took the plunge and dived nose first into the water. Jade stared in awe at the marine life all around her. She had always loved the ocean and the creatures that inhabited it.

"This planet is so rich and full of life." Skyfire commented as he plunged deeper and deeper below the surface. "One could live here and study it for many years and still have more to learn."

"Yeah, there's so much more to the planet too." Jade sighed and looked down at the control panel. "How long are you going to be staying Sky?" She had taken a liking to her robot friend and didn't want him to leave.

"This planet has been my home and my tomb for many years." Skyfire answered. He explained how he and Starscream had visited Earth before humans had evolved to be the dominant species and how they had been separated by the ice storm. "I only just awoke today. My home planet Cybertron was ravaged by war. If it is permitted, I shall have to make Earth my permanent home."

"I'm so sorry Sky." She said softly as all the light around them disappeared. They were going deeper and deeper into the sea. "I know Earth isn't your real home but I really hope you'll be happy here." She told him.

"Well, it is nice to have made a friend here." Skyfire said with a little more cheer. Suddenly, they both saw a light up ahead. Heading toward it, Skyfire was reminded of Starscream's scientific prowess as an enormous dome came into view. Jade gasped and stared as they circled the gigantic dome. This was way beyond what humans were capable of. Skyfire went near a smaller chamber and entered as the door opened. Immediately water began filtering out of it as air filled the chamber. Soon there was no more water at all. Skyfire opened his shuttle door and Jade stepped out. He transformed and stood beside her.

She wondered what the other Transformers were like. "What are your friends like? Will they be mad I'm here?" She asked, feeling a little afraid for the first time.

"You shall be safe here. I promise you." Skyfire answered. The door to the inside of the dome opened and Skyfire stepped forward. She walked quickly behind him and was in awe of her surroundings.

"Starscream has outdone himself." Skyfire commented, looking at the technology as well. The base was similar to the Autobot base. It was filled with computers, tools, and an enormous weapons cabinet. There was also a makeshift med chamber, nothing like the one at the Autobot base. It was seriously lacking in supplies. It was there Starscream sat and rested as Skorponok tended to his wing again.

"Ah Skyfire welcome to the base! I trust you had no trouble along the way?"

"No indeed Starscream." Skyfire answered. "I admire your work, do you really prefer being a warrior to being a scientist?"

"Yes it's much more exciting." Starscream answered. "I'll leave the science to you from now on, in fact, I have an important job for you."

"Human!" Skorponok interrupted pointing his claw in Jade's direction. She looked at him in alarm for she had always been afraid of spiders and scorpions. He scuttled down from his perch on Starscream's shoulder and began running toward her. His newly repaired tail twitching with its sharpened blade. Her eyes widened in fear as she clung to the back of Skyfire's leg.

Skyfire scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder. "I promised that no harm would come to her!" He told Skorponok and glared at him. "Why would you hurt an innocent creature who has done you no harm?"

"You've overstepped your boundaries!" Starscream roared, stood up and faced his old friend. "What do you mean, bringing one of them down here?"

"I'm sorry, I can go if you want I'll never tell anyone I swear!" Jade stammered as she clung to the side of Skyfire's head. Starscream glared at her with evil red eyes. His pointed teeth gnashed in anger.

"This human befriended me." Skyfire explained. "Not all humans are the same Starscream. I think you have made and error in judging them."

Starscream thought for a moment and a sly grin came to twisted metal face. "My apologies my dear. Of course Skyfire is right. It is just that our dealings with humans in the past have been a dangerous experience." He looked at Skorponok and narrowed his eyes, still smiling gleefully. "For both parties involved." Starscream made a bow to her and offered her his finger. She shook it briefly, trying to muster up some courage inside herself. "Forgive me my manners. I am Starscream, leader of the Decepticons. We stay here hidden from the evil Autobots, readying ourselves to eliminate them and make Earth safe."

"My name is Jade." She answered, standing up on Skyfire's shoulder. "Autobots? Where those the robots that attacked Mission City that I read about online?" She said.

Starscream nodded. "They are a most evil and foul group. That is why we require your help Skyfire and yours too my dear."

"What would you have me do Starscream?" Skyfire asked.

"I need you to return to Mission City." Starscream answered. "In the battle over the Allspark, some Decepticons were brought to life. Three to be precise. One is an Earth beverage machine, one is a computer monitor and the other is a vehicle. Find them and bring them back here. We need all the help we can get against the filthy autobus scum."

"What can I do to help?" Jade asked, unsure of how exactly she could help gather transforming robots.

"You can go undetected in places that Skyfire cannot. Starscream explained. He went to the medical table and produced two small blasters he had been working on for Frenzy and handed them to Jade. "Those are laser pistols human, use them wisely in case of an attack. If Autobots are sighted, then alert me immediately Skyfire and we shall deal with them once and for all."

Skyfire and Jade nodded and began heading for the chamber they had come in through. Skyfire set his human friend down and transformed back into the space shuttle and opened the door. Before she entered the shuttle, she took one last fearfull look at Starscream.

The F-52 Raptor had already turned around and was working on something else, not giving either of them a second thought. Skorponok glared at her. It was her kind that had blew off his tail and destroyed his partner Blackout after all.

When the shuttle was speeding away from the base Skorponok turned to Starscream and clicked his pinchers angrily. "I demand to know why you have a human working with us!" Skorponok yelled.

Starscream stepped on Skorponok's back effectively pinning him down. "Who are you to demand anything of me? Lord Starscream leader of the Decepticons!" He bellowed. "Let Skyfire have his pet! She will be useful, the soft fools won't fire on him if it means hurting a human. And both my old friend and his pet are none the wiser."

Skorponok struggled to free himself from under Starscream until Starscream finally let him up. "When she outlives her usefulness can I have the pleasure of terminating her?" The smaller transformer asked eagerly.

Starscream chuckled sinisterly. "Permission granted. I give you full authority to make her death a slow agonizing painful one."

Hey peeps, sorry chapter five took a bit. And I give you props JayTut, I am going to use the Decepticons from the mission city battle, good job for guessing right Blackwing.Rose

your story was soooo awesome and thanks for always reviewing mine all the time, I'll try to get chapter six up ASAP

Icarian Angel Wings.


	6. Battle!

Sam and Michaela took a nap together while Bumblebee had to train for an hour with Ironhide. Bumblebee just wasn't focused during their combat training, his thoughts still dwelling on Arcee. About half an hour into it, Ironhide gave him an exasperated shove against the wall and turned his cannons on him. "You would have been dead by now! Grease under Decepticon foot! You have no focus!" Bumblebee didn't answer, just stared back in the direction of the med room. "Ironhide sighed and put his cannons away. He would be doing the exact same thing at Bumblebee's age if it were Chromia in the med room. Ironhide decided to cut Bumblebee some slack. "Go to her boy." The giant gray transformer told him. Bumblebee launched himself at the Topkick and hugged him, almost knocking him to the ground. The sound of loud applause played on Bumblebee's radio.

"Oh knock it off and get away from me idiot!" Ironhide said grumpily but good naturedly and shoved the smaller transformer out of the training room.

"Getting a bit soft in your old years aren't you old friend." Optimus teased as he walked into the training room.

"I'll show you who's soft Prime!" Ironhide grumbled, and put up his enormous metallic fist. "Put em up."

Optimus made his standard battle pose and clenched his fists in the air as the two began to spar.

Sam and Michaela walked by the training room a little while later in time to see Ironhide get thrown against the wall. "Owe that's gotta hurt." Sam winced. "Guess there's no beating Optimus is there big guy?"

Ironhide growled and turned his cannons toward Sam. "You feelin lucky punk?" Ironhide greeted him like he had the night they met.

"Not particularly no!" Sam answered, quickly running to the med room.

"Sam!" Michaela yelled as she followed close behind him. "Wait for me!"

Ironhide picked himself up and began heading to the computer room, to call a human who didn't irritate him. The big gray transformer called up Will Lennox on the comm link the Captain had been given after the battle.

"Ironhide to Lennox, this is an emergency." Ironhide grumbled over the phone.

"What is it Hide? Are the Decepticons back?" Lennox answered in nervous excitement over the link.

"Much worse." Ironhide sighed heavily. "Three humans are staying here for a few days and all three irritate me to no end. And since Optimus won't let take them out, I was wondering if you could help me."

Lennox ran a hand through his dark brown hair, sighed in relief and began thinking. "What you need to do is pull the granddaddy of all pranks on them." The Captain chuckled over the phone. "I have some ideas. Pick me up at my house and I'll help you out."

"It's a deal." Ironhide agreed. He looked forward to seeing his human friend. They shared a common love for battle and weaponry and Ironhide had seen the Captain's prowess in battle. He'd been more than impressed. Secretly too, Ironhide loved Lennox's little baby girl and couldn't remember feeling so warm when he held the little girl in his hand and she smiled and laughed up at him, kissing his finger.

"Little Katie's been missing her big uncle Hide too." Lennox added, as if he'd read Ironhide's mind.

Ironhide chuckled and grinned despite himself. The little human was so adorable. "On my way to pick you up now." Ironhide said, hanging up and peeking into the training room to see if Optimus had overheard. The red and blue leader was straightening things out in the room and going over their battle to look for more strategies. He hadn't heard a thing. Ironhide transformed back into the gray Topkick and began rolling out of the base.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee had been pacing around the med room. He stopped and looked at the unmoving Arcee. Ratchet had long since abandoned trying to shoo the little Camaro away from the med room. The medic had been discussing with agent Simmons, trying to convince the annoying agent that all was well and he need not stay the whole time. Since Bumblebee would not leave the med room, Ratchet had to offer to take the agent on a tour of the immediate area around their base. Bumblebee was just too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

Sam and Michaela ended up running in looking behind their backs as if expecting something to have followed them.

"I can't believe how much you get away with." Michaela laughed hugging Sam and playfully smacking him across the back of the head. "One of these days your going to really piss him off."

"It's Ironhide, I can't help it!" Sam shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. He looked up at Bumblebee and then at the med table which he was too short to see the top of. "How's she doing Bee?" He asked. Bumblebee scooped Sam up and placed him on the med table. "She'll be ok right?"

"So Ratchet tells me." Bumblebee said sadly as Sam sympathetically patted his friends enormous metal arm.

Michaela couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she watched the two friends interact.

Sam looked Arcee up and down and shrugged in confusion. "She looks ok to me." Sam said. "She's pretty hot for a giant alien robot chick." Sam laughed and ducked as Bumblebee playfully swatted at him.

"Well if she's anything like you Bee." Michaela started to say. "Then she'll be just fine."

Bumblebee lifted her up and put her on his knee, wrapping his hand gently around her as she hugged him.

"Hey come on now man, that's my girlfriend." Sam said jokingly.

"_HA HA!" _Came the taunting catch fraise of Nelson from "The Simpsons." over Bumblebee's radio.

Arcee groaned and began to stir.

"_Hey baby, hey baby, hey!" _Bumblebee greeted her cheerfully with the song from "No Doubt" on his radio.

Sam climbed up onto Bumblebee's arm and settled himself on his friends shoulder as Arcee strained herself to sit up. Michaela climbed up onto the table and thre her arms around Arcee as far as they would reach. Arcee grinned and hugged her friend back, wrapping an arm gently around her. "What happened to me?" Arcee asked, looking around and noticing she was in the med lab.

"You went nuts and passed out." Sam answered simply.

"Sam!" Michaela yelled at her boyfriend. Amazed at his insensitivity. She gave Arcee a reassuring look before she answered. "Ratchet thinks your system may have been damaged while entering the atmosphere and maybe it got a little out of wack from the battle you just fought too."

"But I feel fine." Arcee insisted. "Just a little groggy. I was trying to warn Optimus about.." Even as she was explaining herself, she began feeling the sharp pains that had overcome her before. She stopped mid sentence and waited for the pain to subside.

"Tried to warn Optimus about what?" Sam asked.

Arcee found herself being stared at all three of them as they waited for her to answer. Arcee hung her head sadly. "I can't tell any of you."

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret!" _came the All American Rejects played on Bumblebee's radio.

"You can tell us Arcee." Michaela pleaded as the pink Cadillac lifted her up and placed her gently up on her shoulder.

Arcee once again steadied herself and began to speak. "I was in deep space for a vast quantity of time. Until I was found and sent…aaaaargh!" She cried sinking to her knees as a fresh stab of pain shot up her body. Michaela gripped her friend's shoulder and was almost sent flying as Arcee sank to her knees in pain.

"Ok ok, obviously something is wrong here, don't try again." Sam said looking on with the others in shock. "Why would you spazz out like that from just talking?"

"Did her voice get damaged like yours did in battle Bee?" Michaela asked as she patted Arcee's shoulder reassuringly.

"I do not know Michaela." Bumblebee asked now worried beyond belief as he helped Arcee get to her feet. "I just don't know."

Arcee shook her head, trying to free herself from the dizziness. After a few minutes, she regained her strength and was back to normal.

Sam's stomach growled loudly. "Man I'm starving." Sam grumbled. His belly gurgling in agreement.

"Well." Arcee said smiling and setting Michaela down on the floor. "We should fulfill our promise to the humans and take them to gather supplies."

"Yes thank you!" Michaela said jumping up for joy. "Hairspray! Soap! Kitkats!" She high-fived Arcee. Arcee then turned back into the pink Cadilac convertible. Michaela hastily got inside and buckled her seatbelt. "Are you sure you're up for this Arcee?" Michaela asked concerned for her friends safety.

"My circuits are working just fine, we'll worry about that when we get back." Arcee replied.

"Are you certain?" Bumblebee asked, transforming back into the yellow striped Camaro. Sam got inside and buckled up as well. "Maybe we should wait for Ratchet."

"_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime.  
But I got street savoir faire."_

Came Billy Joel's "Why should I worry." From Arcee's radio, poking fun at Bumblebee.

Michaela giggled as they made their way out of the base and toward the city to go to the grocery store. Sam and Bumblebee sighed.

"_She bangs, she bangs  
Oh baby when she moves, she moves  
I go crazy 'cause she  
Looks like a flower  
But she stings like a bee  
Like every girl in history" _

Bumblebee played over his radio as he followed the pink and white Cadillac. "You got that right." Sam agreed.

Meanwhile Skyfire and Jade had reached Mission City and gasped at the devastation. "Sheesh, I knew something went down here…but…damn." Jade whistled as she saw the destroyed buildings.

"I shall have to set you down at the edge of the city." Skyfire told her and landed very quickly. She jumped down from inside the and he again flew into the sky, unseen by human eyes. Jade gripped the communicator they had taken from the Decepticon base in order to keep in touch with Skyfire. The enormous red white and blue space shuttle was circling the area, keeping an eye view of the city as they searched for the missing Decepticons.

She also had the two pistols in her deep pants pockets in case she needed to defend herself. There was no other way to carry them without looking suspicious and she hoped she wouldn't have to use them. Starscream had told her the Decepticons might have been mistreated by humans and not exactly friendly when she showed up.

Jade began walking along the city, keeping in communication with Skyfire. There were soldiers and construction workers everywhere, she had to constantly duck into alleyways to avoid getting caught. Just when she backed into an alleyway she heard a noise from behind her. Thinking it was just a cat, she slowly turned around and moved a trashcan aside to investigate.

"Holy shit!" She cried as four scythes came down in front of her just barely missing her face! She backed away and felt the end of the building hit her back hard, knocking the wind out of her. She slipped downwards and found herself on the ground. Jade gasped as it emerged from behind the trashcans. It was shorter than Frenzy, only coming up to her waist. The thing had four thin silvery metallic arms with sharp scythes at the end, a lot of buttons on its black square midsection. The head was wiry and had two long stalk eyes glowing bright green as it stalked toward her on its two metallic legs covered in red and black wires. Scythes swinging wildly in the air, it chattered something in a strange language she couldn't understand.

Jade fished around wildly in her pockets for the energon treats Skyfire had given her. "Oh god, oh god what did he say uh…" She stammered holding out a long thin slightly glowing blue bar of energon. " Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!" She shouted the universal greeting at the attacking transformer.

The thing stopped scythes in mid air and stared at her. It's stock eyes swiveled to look up at her, then down at the treat in her hand. One of its four scythes flipped backwards and converted into a small spindly hand. It snatched the energon bar out of her hand. Then, to her surprise, a disk drive in the center of its flat black face opened out. The thing put the energon bar onto the disk drive, spinning it around until it was round and flat just like a disk. Then the disk drive returned into the computer.

"Wow, your not just a monitor." Jade gasped and stared it as the thing contentedly sat down, its scythes all converting to hands. "Transform into that other form." She told it.

"Affirmative." Said a pleasant soft male voice similar to the one that says "You've got mail". "English language confirmed." The small transformer made the signature transforming noise and its gears clicked and compacted till Jade saw a Dell laptop sitting in front of her. It shot out its four long thin metallic arms out and began walking on them toward her. She picked up the laptop and immediately it swung itself over on her back. It hooked its arms under hers, gripping them tightly to make a backpack of itself on her back.

"Wow, that's neat, and you're a Dell too, I used to have one of you. Till it crapped out on me and got stolen. She shrugged and continued walking. "What's your name?" She asked her new companion.

"Negative, name not found, name not found." Came the reply from her "backpack".

"Guess I'll have to give you one…hmmmm…heh Hacker." Jade thought, remembering how he'd tried to hack at her with his Scythes, plus a hacker, computers etc.

"Name; Hacker, confirmed." the small transformer said. "User name verification please."

"My name's Jade." She answered, picking up her communicator and calling Skyfire.

"Affirmative, username Jade, voice identification setup complete." Hacker said.

"Skyfire, I got one, any sign of the others?" she said.

"I've got visuals on two transformers battling a group of humans in what appear to be military attire." Skyfire answered. "They are north of where you are now. I am going to set down and pick you up." True to his word, Skyfire landed in the middle of the street and opened his door.

Jade stepped inside and got into the seat. "Do you have a way to take away their weapons?" Jade asked as the space shuttle took off again.

"If I can find the right frequency, I should be able to disrupt their weapons long enough for us to collect the remaining Decepticons." Skyfire answered, flying slowly over the city to the spot where the battle was taking place. "When I set down, I shall open my cargo bay. Try to usher them in quickly. I do know how long the disrupter field will last. If they attempt to harm you, I shall transform and use force."

"I'll be fine." She laughed nervously. Jade winced as the more they went into the city, the more destruction she found. F-22 Raptor's like Starscream littered the area, bearing scorch marks and pieces of them were everywhere. _It must have been some fight. _She thought to herself. Did the Autobots really have that much power to shoot F-22's out of the sky? "Sky, just be careful, I don't want them to hurt you. Or use you in some kind of science experiment." She said, worried for her friend.

"Do not fear, I will." Skyfire answered as he began to put up his disrupter field. The Mountain Dew machine and the SUV that had been brought to life were fighting for their lives. The Mountain Dew machine was firing off rounds at the soldiers who were trying to contain the two transformers with fire extinguishers. Like Sector 7 had done. The soldiers to the back were firing off rounds at the transformers, trying to cripple and disable them. The Mountain Dew machine was smaller and had more armor on it so it was harder to hit. The SUV didn't transform and was just speeding around the soldiers, trying to run them over, as its steering wheel tried to claw and lash out at anyone nearby.

The soldiers gasped as an enormous red white and blue shuttle came out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of them. What was worse was their guns jammed and the fire extinguishers wouldn't work either! The wide side door of the shuttle opened to reveal a human girl waving her arms and yelling. "Decepticons! Get in if you want to escape! Hacker positioned himself instead of being on Jade's back, went to her front protectively like armor. He began chattering something she couldn't understand. The Mountain Dew machine and the SUV stopped in mid attack and began walking/rolling over to the Space shuttle.

"Thanks Hacker, I'm not sure they understood me." Jade said, patting the laptop. It beeped in response and once again took its position on her back.

"Want to crush want to destroy!" The Mountain Dew machine growled as it entered the cargo bay. "You get crushed!" It said, pointing at Jade who backed away to the cockpit.

"Nice…Crusher…good…Crusher." She said effectively naming it. The SUV revved its engine and sped toward her, knocking her down hard on the floor. "Alright there Speed Demon." She groaned in pain and began hobbling out of the room to the cockpit.

"ENOUGH!" Skyfire bellowed, taking off, his whole being shaking with anger. "No one harms her or I drop you all out of the sky!" Crusher and Speed Demon growled angrily and glared at the retreating human but otherwise made no move.

"Think I'll be a lot safer in here." Jade said as the doors closed behind her. "Maybe when they calm down he'll give me a Mountain Dew later." She didn't really blame them for being angry. Humans had just been attacking them. Maybe they would grow to trust her like Hacker had.

The soldiers watched as the Space shuttle took off and flew away. Suddenly their weapons could work again and one soldier called up the Pentagon. "Mr. Secretary, there are more of them." He said grimly.

Skyfire called Starscream up on the comm link and reported that all three Decepticons were found and collected.

"Excellent work old friend." Starscream congratulated him. "But a new development is underway. During the fight when that wench damaged my wing, I planted a tracking device on the Autobot known as Arcee. I've been checking my scanners and it shows she is with one other Autobot known as Bumblebee. They are both away from the others and vulnerable. We Decepticons will ambush and annihilate them both once and for all! I've already sent Barricade in the form of a human police vehicle to follow the Autobots and await us. We will overwhelm them and Decepticons will rule!"

"Sky isn't that really unfair?" Jade whispered. "I mean, all of us against two of them and we are going to kill them? Isn't there any way to convince them to be good or something? Sounds like overkill to me."

"Silence worthless human!" Starscream sneered over the link. "It is for their own good and for the planet that they are destroyed! Do you want them to overrun your planet?"

"No…" Jade managed to say.

"Then stay close to Skyfire and do your part to help! Use those pistols to destroy the Autobots and you may yet prove yourself useful!" Starscream yelled and turned off the comm link as he sent the coordinates of the supermarket to Skyfire.

"Do you agree with him Skyfire?" Jade asked as they changed direction and headed toward the coordinates.

"No, it is not honorable to overwhelm and opponent like that." Skyfire answered with a sigh. "But it is my duty to serve Starscream. He rescued me from my tomb of ice. Perhaps once the Autobots are gone from Earth Starscream will go back to his old self and become a scientist once more. Starscream was different back then, his lust was for knowledge, not battle." They continued on in silence, unease spreading over both of them over what they were about to do.

Sam and Michaela had done their grocery shopping fairly quickly and had loaded their many bags into the trunks of Arcee and Bumblebee. They were just about to load the last couple of bags in when the heard an alarmingly familiar siren.

The black and white police vehicle Barricade came screeching into the parking lot, ramming into Bumblebee's side! Bumblebee cried out in pain and transformed at the same time Barricade did. Barricade sneered, staring at his arch nemesis with his disgust in his fiery red eyes. Barricade drew his saw and began hacking away at Bumblebee while Arcee transformed behind him. She drew her blaster and shot Barricade in the back. The black and white monster turned around and swung at her with his saw. Arcee ducked nimbly out of the way, not being as bulky as him and more dexterous. This gave Bumblebee the opportunity to kick out the Decepticon's legs out from under him, making him fall to the ground.

"Quickly, get out of here and find cover!" Arcee called out to Sam and Michaela. They both nodded in agreement and ran to the other side of the grocery store. Michaela screamed and pointed at the F-22 raptor that soared overhead, dropping down Scorponok into the mass of people in the city.

"What the hell is that thing?" She cried out as Scorponok began lashing out with his tail and skewered a nearby human. The malicious scorpion began scuttling his way toward the battling Autobots, blood dripping down his tail.

"It's that thing that attacked Lennox in the desert!" Sam cried out as they ducked behind a car. "He showed me pictures of it!"

"This is Arcee to Optimus, Decepticon's are attacking us at these coordinates!" Arcee screamed as Starscream made another pass at them, this time firing his missiles. Pavement exploded and cars went flying in every direction as Scorponok jumped at Arcee and slashed at her back with his tail!

"On our way! Hold out for as long as you can and protect the humans!" Optimus called over the comm link as he ordered out Ratchet and Ironhide. Both of them were out. Ratchet was the closest, giving Agent Simmons a tour of the surrounding city. Ironhide had just picked up Will Lennox and was headed there as well.

"Shit!" Sam yelled as he pulled Michaela to the side. From seemingly out of nowhere an enormous white space shuttle flew over the area and dropped an angry Mountain Dew machine on top of the car they had just been hiding behind. Crusher cocked his cannons eagerly and began firing rapidly into the crowd. Crusher began making his way past the humans toward Arcee, blowing holes in cars as he walked. Crusher get to destroy!" He cried out for joy. Not the brightest soda machine, but probably the most violent.

Soon, another thing dropped out of the space shuttle. It looked like an SUV but it transformed in midair! It was bigger than Bumblebee and Barricade with black metal plating, shiny metallic arms with snapping hooks, like the one that had ensnared his female owner, poised on the forearms and wheels coming out of his back. Speed Demon snarled and began making his way toward the outnumbered Autobots as well.

Starscream made another swoop, unleashing aerial devastation at the city below as Arcee and Bumblee dived behind the grocery store for cover. Starscream chuckled evilly, everything was going as planned. Those two Autobot fools would scream their last scream before their sparks were extinguished forever. "You two will beg for mercy before the end!" he cackled evilly.

"Not if I can help it Starscream!" Came a booming confident voice coming from the Peterbuilt Semi barreling into the street. Optimus transformed and shot Starscream, hitting his bad wing and forcing the F-22 to make an emergency landing.

"Prime!" Starscream sneered and drew his blaster. "I'm going to do what Megatron never could!" He fired at the red and blue Autobot leader who ducked and launched himself at the grounded Starscream.

"You will fail just like Megatron!" Optimus countered. He put up his shiny metallic fists in his standard battle pose. The two began exchanging blows, knocking over cars and damaging buildings all around them. Starscream was unchallenged in the air but was not used to one on one combat on the ground. Optimus had the advantage and began slowly beating him back.

Ratchet pulled up to the fight red and white lights blinking as he swerved, opening his doors and ejecting Agent Simmons out onto the curb. The yellow search and rescue hummer transformed into robot mode and stood up, rushing to the fray. He drew his enormous saw and threw himself at the black SUV. Speed Demon made a deafening battle screech as he was slammed into the ground. Finally, he could see battle again! He kicked upwards, sending the bright yellow medic flying into the air! Speed Demon got up and aimed his two clawed hooks with cables attached to them at Ratchet and they attached themselves to the medic's arms. Speed Demon sneered and yanked the medic forward, dragging him across the pavement.

Ratchet groaned but got to his feet. With one sideways slash of his saw, Ratchet severed the cables that were attached to the black SUV. Speed Demon shrieked with rage and began barreling toward the medic! Ratchet pulled out his blaster and began shooting at the enraged Decepticon. Speed Demon didn't even slow down as his silvery metallic fist slammed into the yellow hummer's chest, sending Ratchet spinning into a nearby building. Rubble and debris fell on top of the medic. Ratchet moaned, then didn't stir again.

Speed Demon again ran after his target but was shot at from behind by Ironhide and Lennox! Ironhide had fired both his cannons at the black Decepticon's legs, effectively crippling the SUV and sending him sprawling to his knees. Lennox had a rocket launcher and began shooting repeatedly at the downed SUV.

"Givem hell Hide!" Lennox yelled out, adrenaline pumping though the soldiers viens. Sweat rolled down his handsome face as he ran beside his robot friend. Both had eager battle driven grins upon their faces as they raced to finish off Speed Demon.

"Skyfire! Take out that grey Autobot! He's going to murder your comrade!" Starscream yelled as he ducked a blow from Optimus.

"No he shall not!" Skyfire cried out and landed on a tall building right next to where Speed Demon lay, trying to pull himself up by his arms. Jade quickly jumped out of her seat and landed on the building roof next to Skyfire as he transformed into robot mode.

"This is it…" Jade said out loud as she pulled out the two pistols Starscream had given her. She stood proudly next to Skyfire and smiled up at him. He gave her a brief proud smile back before turning an enormous double barreled black gun at Ironhide.

"Stop where you are evil Autobot!" Skyfire shouted. "You shall not hurt the Earth and its people anymore!" He began firing the enormous double barrel gun at Ironhide, being careful to aim away from the human that followed him.

Ironhide stopped and aimed both cannons up at the mammoth transformer that would tower over him even if he weren't on top of a building. "Evil? It's you Deceptions that destroyed Cybertron!" The gray Topkick cried indignantly as he prepared to fire on the space shuttle. "Prepare to join the matrix!" Ironhide began shooting off his cannons at the space shuttle transformer, not seeing the human standing beside him.

"Don't you fucking hurt him asshole!" Jade screamed, firing off her laser pistols angrily at the gray transformer. She had never fired a gun in her life, besides video game ones and a b.b. gun once, but she managed to tag Ironhide in the foot a couple of times. Ironhide angrily hopped on one foot and again shot at the red white and blue transformer.

"Ironhide no!" Lennox shouted, kicking at his friends metallic leg to get his attention. "He's got a civilian hostage!" Lennox pointed up at Jade. "He's not your enemy, don't attack him!" Lennox called out to Skyfire. "It's the Decepticons that came here to take the cube! They are the bad guys!"

"That girl has a pair of Cybertron laser pistols and she shot my foot! She's with the Decepticons!" Ironhide said angrily, but did as Lennox suggested and lowered his cannons.

Skyfire lowered his gun slightly, looking a bit confused but still wary. "You do not know what you speak of human. You do not need to fear me, only the evil Autobots do."

"That symbol on your chest! The scorpion thing that killed my friend Fig had that same damn thing on it!" Lennox cried out desperately. He sensed that this Decepticon was unsure of itself and could be convinced not to fight. "I've got proof! We won't fire on you if you don't fire on us! At least let us show you!

Skyfire looked at Jade as if asking her what she thought. She peered down at Lennox and gasped. "I know that guy! His picture was online. He led a troop of soldiers against the transformers who attacked Mission City. He downed a helicopter one doing some kind of stunt on a motorcycle!"

"But, how can that be?" Skyfire said confused. He knew that his best friend Starscream would never deceive him. But still, the Autobot could have fired upon him but did not. Was it truth, or trickery?

"You Fool!" Starscream roared, turning toward Skyfire and firing a missile at Ironhide who had his back to the Decepticon leader.

Jade screamed and pointed at the oncoming missile.

Ironhide scooped up Lennox and rolled out of the way just as the missile flew overhead and struck the building Skyfire was standing on. Skyfire had just enough time to scoop up Jade and hold her to his chest, shielding her from the explosion that crumbled the building and brought them both crashing downward.

For that fleeting moment Skyfire was distracted, Optimus pulled out his metallic sword and slashed at the F-22's arm completely severing it. Starscream roared in pain as his arm clanked to the ground and rolled away from him. "Decepticons…retreat!" He yelled as sparks began shooting out of the stump of his arm. Starscream transformed back into the F-22 Raptor and soared into the sky, still shooting sparks from his damaged parts. Scorponok and Crusher stopped their fight against Arcee and jumped onto the escaping F-22 as he stopped in front of them.

Barricade sneered as he swung Bumblebee around by the leg and let go of the little yellow Camaro, sending him flying into several cars. "Till we meet again worthless piece of scrap!" the police car chuckled as he converted to vehicle mode and began speeding away. "Next time, you will not survive!" Bumblebee slammed his fist into the ground, cracking the pavement in frustration. He transformed back into his Camaro form and began speeding after the retreating police car.

"Bumblebee stand down!" Optimus cried, wiping the rubble from his chest plating. "Autobots, fall back to the base to recon. We will bring the injured Decepticons with us and confine them for questioning."

Bumblebee and Arcee nodded and began hoisting the protesting black SUV onto a nearby tow truck. Michaela and Sam followed suite and Michaela took the drivers seat. Sam watched as she began crossing wires to hotwire the truck like she had done in Mission City. "Something I picked up from my Dad." She muttered at Sam's disapproving look. "And it's what saved Bumblebee last time."

"Oh, well ok then." Sam murmured, looking at his best friend and climbing into the seat beside Michaela. "As long as you don't get any more ideas with those cuffs."

"What if you like them? She grinned and made Sam wince.

Optimus and Ironhide dug out Skyfire from underneath the rubble. The enormous red white and blue transformer was badly damaged, unconscious but still alive. His hand was cradled protectively around the human he held who was also unconscious.

Ratchet meanwhile, stirred and shakily looked up and at the world around him. The fighting seemed to have stopped and the buildings around the city were in a beastly state. The store he had crashed into "Hot Topic" was in shambles as well. They would take a while to prepare. Ratchet felt something move underneath his hand and gasped.

It was a young very beautiful teenage girl. Tall, reddish-brown hair, fairly slim, porcelain white skin, wearing a black tube top with purple and black stripes at the top. She had a silver necklace of a bat spreading its wings with a red jewels for eyes around her neck and a black rose ring on her middle finger. She had a tight fitting tattered black skirt on with thigh high nylons black and purple like her tube top. She wore long black tattered gloves with the fingers missing that trailed up her arm and black stiletto boots with purple flames trailing up the sides. She had a hoop piercing on her bellybutton as well as dangling handcuff earrings.

She must have tried to run out the store to escape but gotten trapped when Ratchet was slammed into the building. Ratchet had fallen on top of her! Thankfully, he landed with his hand over her. His hand shielded her from most of the falling debris but she was still badly injured. Ratchet scanned her body and found many internal injuries. He couldn't just leave her there to die. The medic knew he had to get her to the human ER chamber back at the base. She stirred and looked up, showing dazzling blue eyes. "Who…are you?" She murmured barely above a whisper.

"My name is Ratchet." The bright yellow hummer answered, cradling her gently in his hand. "Do not worry, I shall take you to a place where your injuries can be healed." He set her down again and transformed back into the search and rescue hummer. The door to the back opened. "Please get inside and I will take you to a safe place."

The goth girl wasn't in the right mind to rationalize a talking robot and had no other choice than to obey or die there. She crawled to the open door of the hummer and dragged herself into the backseat. "My name is Sammie Rose." The girl coughed, spraying a bit of blood over the window of the hummer. "Call me Rose."

"Rose, please try to stay still and reserve your energy." The medic replied softly. The girl had already gone unconscious as it wheeled forward toward where Ironhide and Optimus were loading Skyfire. Optimus gently pried open Skyfire's hand and delicately placed the other human girl into the hummer beside Rose. It took Optimus and Ironhide following close behind each other to carry Skyfire's unmoving body on top of them. It drained their power severely but they managed to form a hologram over Will rode inside Ironhide and rolled his eyes as Agent Simmons flagged them down. Ironhide grumbled to himself and opened the passenger seat door, allowing the man inside. "Some fight huh Captain." Simmons grinned and shook Lennox's hand. "Glad to see some other human chump roped into babysitting these bozo's."

"Shut up asswipe." Lennox replied shaking his head and looking out the window as the Autobots made their way back to the base. "They don't need you to baby-sit them, they just saved your ass out there. So show them some goddamn respect, especially Ironhide, he's the most awesome bud a guy could have." Lennox patted the steering wheel proudly. Ironhide honked his horn in agreement and appreciation.

For once Simmons was silent, fuming to himself at the lack of respect the captain had shown him. The agent fished around in his pockets for his walkie talkie to report the battle to the secretary of defense. "Where the Hell did my walkie talkie go?" Simmons exclaimed. "It was right in my pocket and now its gone."

Hey peeps, well, here's chapter six dang that was a long chapter! Sorry to end with a cliffhanger, well, maybe not hehehe, what is Frenzy up to? Stay tuned for chapter 7 and find out and please please read and review!


	7. Acess Denied

Frenzy chattered excitedly to himself in Cybertronian as he wandered around the empty base. Going over to the main computer, the small silver transformer began pressing buttons. Using all four arms and pressing his fingers into the computer sockets, Frenzy began uploading an incredibly nasty virus into the Autobots main systems. The lights began flickering on and off, the security systems began failing and the whole entire base was beginning to lose power.

The little spy began at the same time uploading data tracks from the Autobot computer, shutting down communications as well.

"Frenzy; status!" Came the hoarse pain filled cry of Starscream over the Decepticon comm link. The Decepticon leader was in pure agony as he struggled to remain aloft. Scorponok was clinging to Starscream, terrified that at any moment the F-22 would lose control and crash-land both of them to the ground. The scorpion transformer was hastily making repairs as best he could, not daring to go near the place where Starscream's arm had been severed.

"Autobot base should be completely disarmed and useless in mere hours." Frenzy replied gleefully. "The Autobots are without a code breaker. They will be unable to rid themselves of the virus until it is too late."

"They have captured Skyfire and the new recruits designated Speed Demon and Hacker. Hide yourself amidst the chaos and help them escape. If Skyfire's human pet survived, do not harm her…yet." Starscream snarled as Scorponok made a particularly painful pull at his wires. "Scorponok I will tear you limb from limb if you do not be more careful!" Starscream screamed over the comm link. Frenzy chuckled to himself and turned off the link. He didn't like taking orders from the new Decepticon leader but any chance to unleash chaos was fine with him.

Frenzy squeaked in fear as the doors began to open. The little silver Decepticon dived into the doorway of the human quarters. Once again, he transformed into the walkie talkie and set himself on the nightstand in Simmon's room.

"What the matrix happened in here?" Ironhide boomed as the Autobots rolled into the base. They set the unconscious Skyfire on the ground. Michaela and Sam pulled up next to him and parked the two truck with the still struggling Speed Demon in it. The humans got out of the vehicles except for the unconscious ones inside Ratchet. All the Autobots transformed besides the medic. "Why's the power out, why didn't the security system scan our identities?"

"It appears we have an intruder." Optimus answered gravely.

"Frenzy!" Bumblebee exclaimed, pulling down his battle mask. "That little pest must be here messing up our base!" The Autobots were not that injured from the battle with the exception of Ratchet who looked like he'd seen better days. Everyone was surprised at Arcee who had taken quite a beating from Scorponok and Crusher together as well as a few blows from Barricade. She looked normal, with only a few scratches on her.

"Autobots, search the base and capture the intruder before he gets away." Optimus ordered.

"I must tend to the injured humans." Ratchet said, his headlights blazing the way through the darkness.

"Sam, you and Michaela help him with the humans." Lennox told the boy and girl. "Restrain the dark haired one until we know what's going on with her."

"You got it." Michaela answered and Sam made a sort of clumsy salute.

Lennox rolled his eyes and laughed as he joined Ironhide in the search.

Ratchet entered the med lab and sighed in dismay. Many of his systems were flickering on and off. He would have to use power from the emergency back up generator, but who knew how long that would last? Sam and Michaela were following close behind him and stopped when he did. Sam and Michaela gently dragged the unconscious girls and laid them out on the floor. Michaela gasped at the blood that pooled around the red haired goth girl. "She's losing blood fast Ratchet." Michaela said concerned.

The bright yellow search and rescue hummer transformed back into robot mode and gently took Rose into his hand. He transferred her into one of the human ER chambers he had operational. Ratchet then began activating the back up generator and rerouting the power to the chamber. He began scanning Rose's vital signs again. "Her injuries are severe, I am uncertain if she will recover in time." Ratchet said sadly. He hoped against hope that she would be alright. The medic felt guilty about causing her injuries in the first place and watched her uneven breathes fall up and down. The healing beams of energy scanned up and down her body. "Please let it work in time." Ratchet said under his breath.

"What about her?" Sam asked. He couldn't help but stare at Jade's chest. She was a big girl but the advantage to that is having a huge chest size. Michaela smacked him and gave him a _what do you think your looking at _look.

Sam shrugged as Ratchet turned to the other human girl. He ran his scanners over her body. "She appears to have a mild concussion." Ratchet determined. "A few bruised ribs and some minor cuts. A single cycle in the other chamber should revive her. We need to reserve as much power as we can.

"What about your injuries Ratchet?" Michaela asked worry lacing her voice. "Is there anything I can do? My dad taught me how to fix cars. I don't know if it's anything similar to you."

Ratchet smiled down at her as he began heading toward the unconscious Skyfire. "There should be some human sized tools in the human chambers inside a chest located in the first room on the left. I shall instruct you how to help Michaela."

Michaela smiled and raced into the human quarters. Sam went to grab some cables to tie up Jade with. He tied her securely, still staring at her chest as he placed her into the second ER chamber. He then looked over at the goth redhead and whistled grinning from ear to ear.

"Your pheromones are through the roof boy." Ratchet pointed out. "It is strange that you would be thinking of mating at a time like this."

"I'm a human teenage boy." Sam laughed as he closed the glass door, securing her in. "We think about mating all the time. And I just so happen to be surrounded by three hot chicks, ones my girlfriend and the other two are unconscious. Need I explain more?"

Ratchet had already gone out of the med lab to drag Skyfire inside and begin working on him. "Why are you even fixing that guy Ratchet?" Sam wondered. "He's a Decepticon right?"

"Ironhide reports that this Transformer may have been tricked into becoming a Decepticon." Ratchet replied. "He protected that human girl and seemed confused. If he could be persuaded to join the Autobots, we would have a serious advantage."

Michaela ran into the human quarters and frantically began searching rooms. She hated feeling useless and was determined to find the tools to help Ratchet. Michaela searched a few rooms before coming to Agent Simmons's chosen room. She was desperate now. Throwing things aside and looking under the bed. She smiled and pulled out a long metal box.

Frenzy growled to himself as he watched Michaela smile smugly. He remembered how she'd cut off his head with a saw. The little silver transformer watched in anger as the beautiful young female searched feverishly in Simmons's room. He could kill her easily. She had her back to him as she began looking through the box.

Frenzy knew what Starscream had ordered him to do. Stay in hiding and free the prisoners. It was too tempting. He hated this female with a passion and his anger took over his logic circuits. Michaela stopped and listened. She was sure she had heard something. Frenzy took advantage of this moment of hesitation and transformed! He sent three throwing stars spinning straight toward Michaela, laughing in Cybertronian.

Michaela screamed and dodged two of them. The third cutting deeply into her arm and sticking into the wall. Crimson blood stained the floor. She screamed again and ran out of the room. Frenzy followed closely, jumping at her from behind and grabbing her by the legs! He slashed at her, ripping into her jeans and flesh. Michaela cried out in pain as Sam rushed through the door. He gasped at the horror scene that awaited him. Michaela was struggling with Frenzy, her jeans torn and deep gashes covered her legs and arms. Blood and handprints were splattered over the wall and throwing stars littered the floor.

Sam gave Frenzy a hard kick to the side and wrenched him away from Michaela just as she smashed a lamp over the little spy's head. Frenzy chattered angrily and sprang upwards, following Sam as he dragged Michaela out of the human quarters. "Bumblebee!" Sam cried out for his guardian as Frenzy leapt at him.

Frenzy slashed at Sam, tearing at his brown sweatshirt. "Kill Witwicky! Kill Witwicky's mate!" Frenzy chattered in garbled English as he slashed at Sam's stomach. Sam thrashed and pulled at the silver spindly Decepticon but couldn't pull him off. Michaela tried desperately to pull Frenzy off of her boyfriend. Frenzy turned and shot a throwing star at the girl, burying it deep into her tanned and nicely toned stomach! Her eyes widened in shock and pain as she fell to the floor.

Ratchet tried aiming his blaster at the little Decepticon but could not fire for fear of hitting Sam. "Sam get him off of you and move!" Ratchet cried out as Bumblebee barreled into the room, hearing his friends cry for help. Sam tried even more fervently to dislodge the four eyed transformer by flailing wildly, but Frenzy had no intention of letting go. "I'll rip out your heart with my teeth you disgusting flesh insect!" Frenzy chattered in Cybertronian.

Just then, a thin red beam of light struck Frenzy in the back, sending the little transformer spinning off to the side. Jade breathed heavily as she stepped toward Frenzy, bearing one of her Cybertronian laser pistols in her hand. Her hair was in tangles, blood caked her ripped tank top and she walked with a dizzying limp. She frowned angrily as the silver four armed Decepticon got up and ran at her. Jade pulled the trigger and shot out at Frenzy again as he jumped for her. Her blast sent Frenzy spiraling off to the side where Bumblebee promptly pinned him down with his clenched fist.

Bumblebee looked over at Jade and gave her the thumbs up sign.

"_Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful"_

Came the song from Stevie Wonder over Bumblebee's radio. Jade raised an eyebrow and grinned in spite of the fact that her head was pounding. She felt weak at the knees and leaned against the wall for support. She had awoken early during the healing process, saw the fight and rushed to help before she was completely better.

Ratchet rushed to pick up the wounded Michaela and gently placed her inside the empty healing chamber. He delicately activated a magnetic pull and slowly pulled the throwing star out of her belly. The bright yellow medic then closed the door to the healing chamber. Sam looked on in worry and stood close to the glass chamber. "She'll be ok right Ratchet?" The boy asked nervously.

"She has deep lacerations and has lost a substantial amount of blood." Ratchet answered, scanning her skinny shapely body up and down. "But she should make a full recovery in a few cycles Sam."

Sam sighed in relief. He hadn't really been that injured in the fight. A few minor scratches, Frenzy slashing more of his sweatshirt than skin. By now the other Autobots had rushed into the med lab.

"Please Optimus! Can't I terminate the little pest?" Ironhide asked eagerly as he pointed his enormous cannons at the little squirming transformer in Bumblebee's hand.

"We'll cage him for now, we'll deal with him later." Optimus answered. "It appears that the Decepticon sympathizer has come online."

As soon as Jade had seen Ironhide, she had begun to try to creep away slowly. Her head throbbed and she didn't know how she would get away in this condition. Ironhide growled and turned his blue optics to her. He turned one of his cannons on her and yelled "Freeze!"

"Ironhide stand down!" Optimus cried out and stepped toward the frightened girl. She immediately could sense something was different about the red and blue transformer in front of her. Something calming and commanding. "Where's Skyfire?" She asked trying to steel herself and summon what small courage remained within her. She could barely see, the room spinning before her.

Optimus blinked and knelt down to her level and supported her with his hand. Optimus picked her up gently and she gently laid down in his palm. "You're guardian is safe and being worked on in the med lab." He told her soothingly. "My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots and you are at our base. You are safe and will not be harmed."

"Autobots." She repeated. "I thought you were the bad guys." She stated.

"See, now there's your problem." Sam said, walking over to the gathered group. Bumblebee scooped up Sam in his free hand and placed him on his shoulder. "My name's Sam Witwicky." Said Sam leaning against the side of Bumblebee's head. "The Autobots are the good guys it's the Decepticons that are bad news. This is Bumblebee, he's my best friend and guardian."

"_Check on the rep yep second to none!" _Came Bumblebee's theme music from his radio as he danced and flexed, making her giggle.

"Think about it." Sam continued grinning as Bumblebee ceased his dance. "If they were really bad wouldn't they have hurt you by now?"

"I suppose that's true." Jade said sitting up and thinking. "I didn't exactly get a warm reception at the Decepticon base."

"You've been to the Decepticon base?" Optimus asked her, surprised that they had let her leave alive. "You are very fortunate indeed to have escaped with your life. Do you know its exact location?"

"Well, I know its somewhere in the Pacific ocean." She answered, shaking her head, feeling the last of the dizziness leave her. "Far from land, under the water itself, Skyfire could give you the exact coordinates."

Optimus walked over to where Ratchet was working on the enormous red white and blue space shuttle transformer. "This is my medical officer Ratchet." Optimus introduced the bright yellow transformer to her. "And you already know my weapons specialist Ironhide." the leader continued turning toward Ironhide.

"Yes, she certainly does! Do you know you left a mark on my foot?" Ironhide growled pointing at a scorch mark on his right metallic foot from where her pistol had grazed him.

"I'm sorry, I can polish it for you if you want." Jade grinned sheepishly. "See, this mean looking Decepticon with sharp pointed teeth named Starscream told me and Skyfire that you guys were evil and that we had to fight you. We both really didn't want to and I'm sure Skyfire will realize you're the good guys once he wakes up and I talk to him. My name is Jade by the way. This evil looking scorpion guy wanted to kill me. It was because of Skyfire that I left there safely."

Optimus nodded and lowered Jade to the ground and told Sam to show her around the base and to the human quarters.

"So Starscream lied to Skyfire and tricked him and his human into working for the Decepticons." Optimus said. "When he awakens, make sure the girl is close by so that he does not lash out at Ratchet."

"Hmmph, the girl needs to polish my foot first." Ironhide grumbled going off to find where Lennox and Simmons had gone. Optimus ordered Bumblebee to deposit the prisoner in the holding cell.

Bumblebee headed toward a special chamber where Speed Demon was being held. It was an enormous metallic room with cryogenic freezing capabilities. They were offline now thanks to Frenzy's virus. The walls were reinforced with a layer of steel and then concrete. It probably wouldn't be able to withstand the firepower of say Starscream but it was more than enough to keep Frenzy and an injured Speed Demon captive.

Arcee was stationed at the door, serving as the guard. "I see the intruder has been caught." She commented, typing in the access code and sliding the door open. At least that still worked. "Will the power be back to normal soon?"

"I do not know." Bumblebee answered and shrugged, throwing Frenzy into the room with force enough to knock the little transformer out for a while. Frenzy chattered angrily before he hit the wall and became silent.

"_Little boy, you're going to hell!  
You said bad words, threw rocks at the bird  
And now, this is your hotel!  
You ain't going back, this ain't disneyland, it's HELL!" _

Came the song from the Southpark movie over Bumblebee's radio. Arcee giggled a bit and took Bumblebee's metallic hand in her own. If Bumblebee could blush, he would have been red from head to toe. "How are your injuries?" Arcee asked, about her own she said nothing.

Bumblebee began dancing and punching the air. "Takes more than that slagging fool Barricade to bring me down! I'll wreck that useless scrap pile up and down next time we meet." he stopped mid dance and looked her over up and down. "You seem to have come out of the fight without a scratch." The yellow transformer commented.

Arcee sighed and looked at her hands. They were different, changed by Unicron. She needed to tell Optimus more than ever about him now. Perhaps if she could interface with a computer and send him a message through it to Optimus that would work. Bumblebee saw her distracted gaze and thought it best to leave her to her thoughts. He wandered back into the med room to check on Sam and Michaela and the new human he was certain to befriend.

Sam was sitting by Michaela's side while she recuperated inside the healing chamber. He watched as she breathed slowly in and out, her wounds almost gone. She would be up at any minute. He was so relieved and decided to hug the life out of her the minute she woke up.

Ratchet continued to work on the damaged Skyfire, cross that Frenzy had hurt Michaela and tense because he didn't know how much longer the back up generator would last. He looked down at the vision of gothic beauty still lying in the human restoration chamber. Rose still did not stir. She was stabilized and breathing normally but still needed quite a few cycles to fully recover. He couldn't help but be distracted by her. She was a different sort of pretty from the tanned and toned Michaela or the voluptuous other female Jade. He stopped what he was doing and bent down over her to get a closer look. Ratchet slid one long metallic finger over the glass and wished she would awaken.

Rose murmured something in her sleep. It sounded like his name. "Ratchet…" She wheezed. The medic blinked and shook his great head and turned back to Skyfire. What was wrong with him? Getting distracted by human female girls was most unbecoming to a skilled Autobot medic.

Michaela's baby blue eyes fluttered open suddenly. Her long eyelashes brushed her rosy cheeks as she moaned and stirred.

"She's awake!" Sam cried out for joy. He turned toward the brightr yellow search and rescue Hummer and grinned from ear to ear. "Ratchet she's awake!" He turned back toward Michaela again and opened the door of the healing chamber.

"Sam!" Michaela cried out flinging her arms around her boyfriend. "Oh God Sam I thought I was going to die!" She exclaimed, sobbing against his shoulder. Michaela clung to him like she was drowning and refused to let go.

"It's ok, you're gonna be alright." Sam soothed, rocking her gently in his arms. Truthfully, Sam wished this moment would never end. He wanted to hold her in his arms safe and warm forever. He snapped back into reality when Ratchet's blue beam of light from his scanner moved up and down her body.

"Hmmm, vital signs appear to be normal. Adrenaline levels still a bit higher than average. Seems you have made a full recovery." Indeed, Ratchet's invention worked so well that Michaela didn't even bare a scar from Frenzy's attack on her.

Suddenly Bumblebee came running into the room again. He scooped up Sam and Michaela in his enormous metallic arms and hugged them tightly to his chest.

"_Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh  
And don't it feel good, hey, all right now  
And don't it feel good!"_

Blared loudly over his radio. "Ok…Bee….crushing…us…" Sam groaned.

"Glad…to…see you too." Michaela grinned but was also being squished.

Bumblebee scratched at the base of his neck, embarrassed but still grinning as he put his human friends down on the ground. "Sorry about that. I'm just very glad you are both ok."

Jade smiled where she knelt polishing Ironhide's foot. _Wow, I guess that proves they really __**are**__ the good guys._ She thought to herself. She had already taken a liking to Bumblebee and saw how he was very caring about his human friends. She'd been introduced to Simmons and Will Lennox, as well as given a tour of the entire base.

"Yeah that thing you saw, attacked me and my friends in the desert in Qatar." Lennox was telling her from his perch atop Ironhide's shoulder. "It's name is Scoponok and he's really nasty. Guess he wasn't too happy we took his tail and shot him with armor piercing saber rounds."

"That would be the best weapon of choice you humans could use against Decepticons." Ironhide agreed. The two could talk about weapons for hours and not get bored.

Jade nodded, listening but she kept glancing over at Skyfire. He was so enormous that his long white metallic legs dangled over the operating table. She hoped that Ratchet was as good a medic as they all claimed. She began softly singing a song that had been running through her head for a while. It reminded her of Skyfire and herself and it lifted her spirits.

"_Keep holding on_  
_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you"_

She sang the song from Avril Lavigne. Ironhide looked down at her. "That sound you are making is pleasant. You are better than those loud humans Bumblebee often plays over his radio." Ironhide commented.

Jade shrugged and again glanced over at Skyfire's unmoving body. "Thank you. I sing when I'm happy, or to feel better." She answered him. "That one reminds me of Skyfire."

"Go to your friend, it is obvious you pine to be at his side." Irohide grumbled.

She smiled and picked up the bucket of polish. "You know, you're nicer than you let on." Ironhide growled and gently picked her up and set her on the operating table.

"You know she's got a point." Lennox teased, elbowing his friend on the side of the head.

"What do you know human?" Ironhide retorted but couldn't help but grin. The gray topkick walked over to where Optimus was talking with Simmons. They were both at the main computer and Optimus had an ominous expression on his silver metallic face. "Optimus, any idea how long it will take for our systems to be fully operational again?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus was typing away at the enormous keyboard. "Seems our little spy has implanted a virus into our systems." Optimus answered. "And he's encoded it so I can't even begin to try to eradicate it."

"Let me get the information out of him Optimus!" Ironhide asked, his cannons whirring eagerly.

"I doubt he'd comply, even under such force." Optimus answered. "We would need a skilled code breaker to decipher his virus and help to set up an antivirus."

"What you need is to get that blonde cutie Maggie Mardsen." Simmons chimed in. "Her partner Glen too. If they can hack into Air Force One records right under the Pentagon's nose then they could probably handle this little doozy."

"And we could drop you off on the way!" Lennox exclaimed cheerfully. "You can give Secretary Keller a report on the happenings here. Since your walkie talkie turned out to be an enemy alien spy and communications are down here, you'll have to tell him yourself."

Simmons sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I will. I don't think he'll be too happy about this. But we'll need military help to defeat these jerks."

"Ironhide, you and I will pick up Maggie and her partner and also deliver Simmons to the Secretary of Defense safely." Optimus stated. "Bumblebee, Arcee and Ratchet will stay here to protect the base and the humans."

Bumblebee and Ratchet saluted Optimus as Ironhide set Lennox down on the ground.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus cried out valiantly.

Well, here's chapter 7. Rose I swear that you'll have a bigger part in the next chapter! I swear I swear I swear! It's just stuff needed to happen in this chapter to set it up for the next one and it was running long. You'll even be at the beginning of the next one, the very beginning and lots of tender moments with Ratchet I promise!

Icarian Angel Wings

Stay tuned for chapter 8!


	8. Truth Revealed

Rose slowly opened her dazzling blue eyes and blinked at the world around her. Her vision was hazy and her whole body felt weak. She looked around and found herself in some kind of glass coffin looking thing. _Am I dead? _She wondered, pushing the door to the chamber open. She looked back at the healing chamber and examined her reflection in it. Her clothes were tattered and bloodstained and she looked a bit paler than usual but other than that she was alright.

"Ah, welcome to the Autobot base little one." Came a deep soothing voice from behind her.

Rose slowly turned around and gazed up at the wizened neon yellow Autobot medic Ratchet. The medic slowly knelt down so as not to startle her. He trained his blue scanners up and down her lithe pale body. "You're that Ratchet fellow right? You saved me back there." She said, a British accent gracing her voice as she stared up and down at the enormous robot in front of her.

"Yes, and you seem to have made a full recovery." Ratchet said and smiled his shining blue eyes gazing up and down her fragile human body. "You are quite resilient for a human. I feared you wouldn't make it. I am very glad that you pulled through."

Rose felt a bit of blush creep to her cheeks as she smiled back at the medic. "This is a nice dream." She said airily out loud. "I just hope I don't wake up too soon."

"I can assure you that you are not engaged in sleep." Ratchet answered her and offered her his hand.

Rose blinked and slowly climbed onto the medic's hand, holding onto his thumb as he brought her up to eye level. "You are quite lovely Rose." Ratchet commented, studying her red hair and dark attire.

"Thank you." Rose answered, blushing yet again. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you? Are you some sort of robot?"

"I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron." Ratchet explained. "Also known as a transformer. My comrades and I journeyed to this planet in search of the Allspark. A cube of immense power and the key to restoring our war ravaged planet."

"Bloody hell. Who did you fight?" Rose asked, wide eyed as she curled up in Ratchets palm like a kitten.

"Well, there are transformers dedicated to peace and reason." the medic continued. "Those are called the Autobots. But there are others, dedicated to domination and violence. Those are the Decepticons. We have been at war for them for thousands of years until our planet was ripped apart. The cube was lost and the Decepticon leader Megatron followed it to Earth. There was a great battle and the Autobots triumphed. Megatron was defeated but at the cost of our comrade Jazz." Ratchet said, gesturing at the empty lifeless body of Jazz in the corner.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Rose gasped. "I heard about the terrorist attack at Mission City but the government covered it up really well."

"Yes, and a similar battle just happened not too long ago. Which you unfortunately were caught up in." Ratchet finished. "The Decepticon second in command Starscream unfortunately got away and is carrying on the war in place of Megatron. Though his ambition and impatience keeps him from formulating a long term war plan."

"Is there any way that I can stay and help?" Rose asked eagerly. "I'm always up for an adventure. Plus I want to thank you for saving my life."

Ratchet smiled at this curious and eager young girl. He'd instantly taken a liking to her and placed her gently on his shoulder. "You may stay as long as you like. But during battle I'd advise you to stay close to me unless ordered to do otherwise. Do not fear. I shall protect you."

Rose grinned and settled herself on Ratchet's shoulder, wondering if she really _was_ dreaming or not. She hoped it wasn't.

Jade polished Skyfire's scuffs tenderly and with gusto, hoping he'd wake up soon. She felt incredibly guilty and tears trickled down her face. He'd saved her life and gotten hurt in the process. "God I hope he's gonna be alright." She said, brushing a tear from her cheek.

Suddenly, she was scooped up by Bumblebee and hugged tightly to his chest. Eminem's Mockingbird played on his radio.

"_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, i told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright"_

Jade laughed as Bumblebee rocked her back and forth. "Are you implying that Skyfire is my mother?" she giggled as he set her back down on the med table. "Thanks for cheering me up."

Bumblebee began dancing around gave her the thumbs up sign. That was Bumblebee, always ready to cheer up his friends. "He used the radio to talk to us when we first met him. Back when his voice box was broken. Sometimes he plays songs that are appropriate to the moment." Michaela explained. "Even though his voice works now."

"Awe, isn't Bee all nice and cuddly today." Sam joked at his best friend. "Guess he'll kill the Decepticons wit widdle kisses!" Michaela giggled as Bumblebee jokingly stomped toward Sam, swatting at him.

"Hold still Sam so I can squash you!" Bumblebee laughed as Sam tumbled to the side. "That will show you cuddly!"

"Aaaaah! Satan's Camaro is attacking run!" Sam screamed, grabbing Michaela and chuckling as Bumblebee chased after them.

"Come on Sam you can take him! Be the stronger man!" Michaela laughed.

"Are you kidding me? He's fifteen feet tall and made of metal!" Sam exclaimed. "He doesn't stand much of a chance!"

"Oh that does it _ladies man_!" Bumblebee countered. He began lubricating all over Sam and Michaela like he had done to Simmons weeks before.

"Eeeeewe Bee that's so gross!" Michaela cried out as the yellow Camaro chuckled and closed his valve.

"That's it Bumblebee, now you're in for it!" Sam yelled, as Bumblebee transformed back into his Camaro form and raced away. Sam and Michaela, both covered in grease, took after him, slipping and sliding all over the floor. Rose and Jade giggled at this sight.

Ratchet looked at the three of them strangely as they raced out of sight. "Young ones." He sighed and continued his work on Skyfire. "By the way, that was Bumblebee and our human friends Sam Witwicky and Michaela Banes." He told Rose.

Rose nodded and smiled. She was lying across his shoulder like a cat, looking over at his work. "Wow, you're brilliant at what you do." She commented.

"I've had countless millennia of practice." Ratchet answered his human charge. "I've worked on Optimus himself countless times and Ironhide as well. Both tend to think they are invincible in battle. I know better that such is not the case."

The medic turned to Jade who was still polishing. "Your guardian should come online in a few moments."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Jade said, smiling brightly. Then she looked over at Rose, seeing her for the first time. "Oh hey, my name's Jade, what's yours?"

"You can call me Rose." Rose replied. "Are you knew to all this too?"

Jade smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I was on vacation and met this guy here Skyfire." She said, gesturing at the still unmoving Skyfire. "Strange how life can change so fast and giant alien robots become real. Still, I've always wanted an adventure. I've definitely got the little buddy complex."

"I hear you about the adventure part." Rose smiled. "I've always fancied one myself. But what's this little buddy complex?"

Jade gave Rose a sort of sheepish grin. "Means I've always wanted a special friend yah know? One that I can hang out on his shoulder and feel taller, like nothing in the world could hurt me with him protecting me." she answered.

Rose looked down at Ratchet and nodded. "Yeah, that would be wicked." Ratchet found himself once again becoming distracted by this human and wondered what in Primus's name was the matter with him.

Suddenly there came the sickening scraping of metal on metal. A scream echoed into the med lab, followed by an enormous crash!

"Frenzy!" Ratchet exclaimed. "The slagging spy must have been carrying explosives with him!" Ratchet scooped up Jade as she was readying her Cybertronian pistol. He knew the situation could be like it had been earlier with little room to shoot. Ratchet knew he might need her to clear Frenzy from the other's like she had just over an hour before.

Rose held onto Ratchet's shoulder for dear life as the medic rushed around the corner toward the source of the alarming sounds. Ratchet gasped at the scene of destruction that lay before him.

It had seemed that Sam and Michaela had gotten the better of Bumblebee. They had hidden behind oil barrels. When yellow Camaro had transformed back into robot mode and doubled back to look for them, Sam and Michaela had knocked over the barrels, causing Bumblebee to slip and careen face first into the wall! There was now an enormous Bumblebee shaped dent in the metal wall.

Sam and Michaela were holding each other and laughing hysterically. Ratchet raised a finger to reprimand the three of them for fooling around but found he didn't have the spark to. Bumblebee looked so ridiculous, prying himself from the wall like a fly off of sticky paper.

Both human girls joined in Sam and Michaela's laughter until Ratchet too was unable to control his mirth. The medic leaned against the nearby wall for support as he chuckled loudly at the sight of the younger Autobot taking dizzying steps away from the wall.

"Alright." Bumblebee said in a daze as he shook his head. "You got me."

Arcee soon ran around the corner. "I heard a crash and…" She stopped mid sentence as she gazed at the enormous Bumblebee shaped dent in the wall. The pink and white Cadillac giggled and held onto her sides. "This is going to be fun to explain to Optimus." She commented.

Ratchet chuckled again. "This my dears, is the lovely Arcee, Sam, Michaela and the one and only Bumblebee." Ratchet gestured to each one of them in turn.

"Sup." Sam greeted waving to them as oil dripped slowly down his arm.

"Hey, welcome to the Autobot family." Michaela grinned.

Jade and Rose introduced themselves and laughed as once again, Bumblebee began chasing Sam and Michaela. He'd grabbed an enormous fire hose from the wall, adjusted the pressure and aimed it at his retreating human friends.

Ratchet shook his head in amusement, turned and started heading back to the med lab. "Just be sure you have that cleaned up before Optimus returns." Ratchet warned.

"No worries Ratchet. I'm just cleaning up some pests right now!" Bumblebee laughed as he turned up a bit more force on the hose. It sent Sam and Michaela sliding down the hall like they were on a waterslide.

"_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha" _

Bumblebee teased playing the song "One Way or Another." over the radio.

"Don't worry Ratchet this base won't end up looking like a Junkian planet." Arcee assured the worried looking medic. "I promise to stop them before that happens."

"See that you do, but do not neglect your guard duty." Ratchet replied.

"They seem nice. A bit mental, but nice." Rose mused as Ratchet entered the med lab. The bright yellow search and rescue hummer was greeted with an enormous black double barrel gun pointed right at his chest. Skyfire was sitting upright and leaning against the table with one hand, steadying his still weakened body.

"Unhand my friend!" Skyfire said, narrowing his blue optics. "Put her down now!"

Jade blushed as Ratchet slowly set her down on the ground. She knew she cared about Skyfire and was protective of him, but now she was realizing that he was the same way with her. He really was her guardian. "Sky its ok! I'm alright!" Jade exclaimed, running over to the med table. Skyfire leaned downward and scooped his friend up, hugging her gently to his chest. "Thank God your ok Skyfire! I was so worried about you!" Jade said, feeling the tears once again slide down her cheeks. She spread her arms out as far as they would reach as Skyfire stroked her back gently with his finger.

"I am glad that you are functioning as well." Skyfire answered. "But where are we and what has happened?"

"Turns out the Autobots are the good guys after all." She began to explain. "Ratchet is the one that repaired you and healed me and Rose." Jade said gesturing first at Ratchet and then at Rose. Rose smiled brightly up from her perch on Ratchet's shoulder and waved.

Skyfire seemed to consider this for a moment. "But…Starscream…" Skyfire began to say.

"Has used lies and deception to corrupt your thoughts." Ratchet interrupted. "Hence the name Decepticon."

"No!" Skyfire exclaimed angrily. He set Jade down on the med table and stood up on the floor, towering over the medic. "Not Starscream, he's my friend and would never betray me! Never Starscream!"

"Have your sensors been damaged?!" Ratchet countered angrily, gently plucking Rose from his shoulder and setting her down on the ground.

"Hey, I was right comfortable." Rose protested.

Ratchet glared at Skyfire, pushing down the funny feelings this human seemed to evoke inside of him. "Where have you been during the war that ravaged Cybertron? Where were you when Megatron stole the cube and murdered half of Cybertron with your so called friend as his second in command?!" Ratchet's voice rose in anger as he clenched his fist. Anger showed quite clearly on the old medic's face.

"Don't fucking yell at him!" Jade cried out angrily. "He's been frozen on Earth for Hell knows how long. All he remembers is back when Starscream and him were scientists! He didn't know about the war." Her expression softened with an apologetic look to Ratchet. "I'm sorry I yelled but it wasn't his fault." She finished.

"Starscream and I traveled to Earth but were separated. I was frozen for eons on this planet. It was Starscream that rescued me. I know him, he would never commit such atrocities."

"Sorry." Rose chimed in. "But does someone want to explain what the bloody Hell you two are going on about?"

Ratchet sighed, sliding his metallic finger down the bridge of his nose. "You've indeed been away for quite a long time. Things change over the years." The medic said, pressing a finger to his temple and activating his memory holograms.

Skyfire, Jade and Rose watched in awe as the hologram engulfed them. It was of Cybertron, a planet so vastly different from Earth. It was smaller than earth and seemed to be covered in metal. Enormous skyscrapers dominated the majority of the planet and there were many factories and workshops as well. The hologram showed hundreds of transformers working together in peace and harmony. There were a special few who tended to the Allspark. An enormous black cube with strange markings all over it. That's when the hologram faded to a darker gray. It showed Megatron, laughing evilly, his red eyes burning with hatred and desire as he led an army of Decepticons. It showed the endings of countless battles where Megatron brutally and without mercy killed thousands of innocent transformers in search of the cube. Starscream was featured prominently in the hologram. Always behind Megatron, raining destruction down from the sky and reveling in it. This continued on until Cybertron was nothing more than a fiery wasteland with only pockets of survivors. The cube was sent far away into space where it eventually fell to Earth.

Ratchet showed one last scene from his memories. It was of the battle at Mission City that had happened only a week before. It was from Ratchet's point of view and centered on Ironhide as he transformed. "It's Starscream! The enormous gray transformer cried out. They watched as Bumblebee transformed as well and the two worked together to protect themselves and the humans around them with a Furby truck. Skyfire watched on in shock as Starscream swooped downward and let loose a missile down upon the human city, blowing off Bumblebee's legs and taking to the sky once more. "Sam, we will protect you, get to the building!" Ironhide told a young human boy who was holding the Allspark. The boy called Sam nodded and began to run away from the battle toward a building with beautiful white statues. Ratchet and Ironhide ran close behind him, fending off Decepticon attacks, protecting him with their lives. Until Starscream swooped downwards and transformed into robot mode. He took out Ratchet and Ironhide with deadly precision, chuckling evilly before taking to the sky once more and demolishing the human's F-22's from the air. Skyfire blinked slowly as the hologram faded away to nothing.

"That has been what your comrade has been up to in your absence." Ratchet said, tensed and afraid of Skyfire's reaction.

"No…Starscream…It can't be." Skyfire murmured, realization dawning on his gentle feactured face.

"You have a place with us if that is your desire." Ratchet offered softly. Skyfire looked distant, like he was unsure of where he was. "We would be honored if you would become an Autobot and fight with us against the Decepticons." Ratchet tenderly scooped up Rose and cradled her in his arms. "This isn't Cybertron, but we've made a home out of Earth and found the humans to be friends worth protecting with our very lives." Rose smiled her pretty smile at the medic and climbed up his arm and to her spot on his shoulder. Ratchet sighed and began putting away his tools distractedly. "There is an empty chamber down that hallway if you wish time to think alone." The medic added, gesturing to a hallway past the med lab.

"Thank you." Skyfire nodded and made a bow to Ratchet. "Thank you for your kindness." He began walking with a heavy saddened step.

Jade looked on sadly as her friend turned and walked away. She sat there on the med table in silence, letting him go, knowing that he needed time alone to think. Jade looked up in surprise as Skyfire stopped, turned back around and extended a hand out for her.

"Don't you want some time to yourself? I understand completely if you do, you don't have to bring me with you." Jade told him.

"It is true that I do need time to think." Skyfire answered her. "But your company would make me feel better." He gave her a small smile as she climbed onto his enormous outstretched hand.

"You're the best." Jade grinned and kissed his thumb. Skyfire gently placed her on his shoulder and walked to the room Ratchet had mentioned.

Ratchet and Rose watched silently as they walked away. "They fancy each other quite a lot don't they." Rose said as the medic cleared off the med table and put his tools away with precision and almost affectionate care.

"Yes I believe so." Ratchet answered. "It is not uncommon. Bumblebee seems to have formed a strong bond of friendship with Sam and Arcee with young Michaela."

"And maybe you and I?" Rose asked grinning from ear to ear. "I really do fancy you Ratchet. You're a very sweet bloke."

If Ratchet could have blushed, he would have done so very brightly. The medic found himself once again nervous and jittery, dropping several tools on the floor. "You…must be very hungry." Ratchet stammered. "My scanners indicate you have not consumed sustenance for over 10 hours."

"Yeah, I was just about to go home and eat supper when well…giant robots attacked the store I work at." Rose laughed. She fiddled with her hot topic tag hanging from a chain around her skirt. "I am a bit famished though, if you wouldn't mind."

"Let me show you to the human quarters." Ratchet smiled and turned his head to look at his lovely charge. He was about to set her down in front of the door to the human quarters when the medic stopped and sighed, rolling his blue optics in annoyance.

"What's wrong Ratch?" Rose asked.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting a bit longer." Ratchet answered. "Young Sam and Michaela are mating in there…again."

"Oh, can't those two find someplace else to shag?" Rose sighed disappointed. "I am very hungry." She smiled and leaned against Ratchet's head. "Would you take me to grab a bite to eat then?"

Ratchet froze and again if he could have blushed he would have. The medic smiled, scratching the back of his bright neon neck. "It would not be wise to leave the base without a medic and in just the care of Bumblebee and Arcee. But the Decepticons should not be attacking again any time soon. Not with the injuries Starscream sustained." Ratchet gently placed Rose down on the ground and transformed back into the search and rescue hummer.

The door to the front seat opened and Rose climbed inside. "Bloody brilliant." She smiled and buckled her seatbelt as Ratchet rolled out of the med lab. "A cool way to travel to be sure."

"It's the only way to travel my dear." Ratchet chuckled warmly. "It is far better than walking."

Meanwhile Bumblebee was walking merrily toward where Arcee was stationed to relieve her. He had washed up from his antics with the humans. Bumblebee grew a bit nervous as he turned the corner and saw her sitting there, lost in thought.

"How do you talk to an angel  
How do you hold her close to where you are  
How do you talk to an angel  
It's like trying to catch a falling star"

Came Brian Adams from Bumblebee's radio. He quickly shut it off as Arcee turned to look at him. Alarm came across the Camaro's face as he beheld Arcee.

She sank to her knees on the floor and had her head in her metallic hands. She looked broken, defeated and in pain. It was as if she were crying.

Bumblebee immediately rushed over to her and helped her to her feet. "Arcee, what is troubling you?" He asked, tenderly stroking her back.

She sobbed, turning around till she was in Bumblebee's arms. She clenched her fist and pounded on Bumblebee's chest in frustration. "He's almost here! What can we do?!" She cried out, once again feeling the pain overwhelming her whenever she tried to tell anyone about Unicron. "He's too powerful, we are all going to be destroyed!"

Bumblebee gripped her tightly and shook her as Arcee almost fell over in pain. "Who's coming Arcee!?" Bumblebee demanded. "What's his name!?"

"Unicron…" Arcee whispered before blacking out completely.

Well, here's chapter 8, stay tuned for chapter 9 and happy Thanksgiving to everyone!


	9. Help on the Way

Will Lennox lazily leaned against the back of the seat as Ironhide rolled across the expanse of highway. It was nice not to have to worry about driving, or getting a ticket. Ironhide was much too fast and maneuverable for any cop to catch a glimpse of, let alone try and pull over. Simmons had wisely chosen to ride with Optimus. Lennox smoothed his light brown hair out of his face. "We'll get them Hide. Don't worry about it." He said to the gray Topkick. "They'll never see it coming either."

"Do you really think they will fall for your plan?" Ironhide asked eagerly. "It's brilliant and would really teach them a lesson."

"Thank you thank you." Lennox chuckled clapping for himself. "And they'll fall for it, hook, line and sinker. It's going to be a lot of work to pull off, but I know we can do it. We're just the team to do it."

Ironhide laughed with his friend. "Then we'll see who laughs at who!"

Lennox smiled, his handsome face lighting up with mirth. "I'll have to get a camera."

They soon pulled up into the driveway of a very nice big house with a fenced in pool in the back. Lennox got out of the topkick and headed to the front door. Lennox winced as he raised his hand to knock. It sounded like some sort of ruckus was going on inside.

"Shut the hell up Grandma!" Came a very loud angry male voice.

"Glen, you really shouldn't talk to her like that." replied female voice with an Australian accent.

An elderly woman's inaudible cursing came after that and a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed woman dressed in a gray business jacket and skirt with a light blue shirt underneath wearing high heels came out the door. She was followed by an overweight but still cute looking African American man dressed in a black t shirt with Wolverine from X-men on it jeans and sneakers.

"She don't like it when I got females over." Glen told Maggie. "She thinks I'm gonna be some baby's daddy."

"Doesn't she know you're still a virgin?" Maggie asked, cocking her head to the side. "She doesn't think I'm your sweetheart does she?"

Lennox cleared his throat, not really wanting this uncomfortable conversation to continue in front of him.

Both Maggie and Glen turned to stare at the Captain. "Captain Lennox!" Maggie exclaimed, smiling and giving Lennox a quick hug. "What brings you here?"

"Yeah man what's poppin?" Glen smiled widely, shaking Lennox's hand.

"We need your help." Lennox said, gesturing toward the gray Topkick.

Maggie's eyes widened and her smile grew even bigger. "Are you telling me…that's one of the robots?

Ironhide flashed his headlights in response.

"Yeah, that's Ironhide. Best in a fight." Lennox introduced them. "That little one that gave us trouble at the Hoover damn, Frenzy, well he hacked into their computer and we need your help to decode and break the nasty little virus he uploaded."

Glen looked at Lennox wide eyed. "You gotta be kiddin me man. You mean to tell me I have to help save the world again?!" Glen began whooping and jumping up and down for joy. Maggie rolled her eyes at her friend, at times he could be just so embarrassing. Glen stopped and again turned to Lennox. "Can we watch him do his thing?" The overweight hacker asked eagerly.

"Glen, you do realize we're in broad daylight?" Maggie pointed out.

"Yeah, guess my Grandma would flip out and start throwing shit at him." Glen agreed. "Dumb ole bitch needs shut the hell up once in a while."

Ironhide beeped his horn impatiently. "We gotta go rendezvous with Defense Secretary Keller and Optimus Prime back at the Hoover Dam." Lennox urged them. "We really need your help are you coming or not?"  
"I hardly think you need to ask." Maggie answered, flipping back her long blonde hair and approaching the parked Topkick cautiously. "We'll do whatever we can, right Glen?" She smiled as the door opened for her and she climbed inside.

"Hello Maggie." Came Ironhide's deep gruff voice. "And to you too Glen. I am Ironhide of the Autobots from the Planet Cybertron. On behalf of the Autobots I thank you for your assistance."

"Hey whatever we can do to help man right?" Glen shrugged, squeezing Maggie into the middle while Lennox once again took up the driver's seat. "Man could we stop at like a Burger King or something, I'm starving." Maggie once again rolled her pretty blue eyes at her friend as the Topkick rolled out of the driveway.

Meanwhile…

Rose hummed merrily to the soft romantic tune that played over Ratchet's radio. The search and rescue hummer pulled up in front of a nice little Italian place with an outside patio. It was dark outside now, later than anyone thought. Ratchet parked in a space close to the patio while Rose listened contentedly to the song that by Bryan Adams.

"_Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, If I need you like I do  
Please believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you"_

"You're quite the romantic Ratchet." Rose giggled as the door opened for her. "Thought chivalry died ages ago."

Ratchet didn't answer her. Rose turned around to ask the medic another question when she found herself staring into the dazzling blue eyes of an older man in his twenties. He was a bit taller than her, lanky with blonde well trimmed hair. He was dressed in a fancy black suit and tie and held a corsage made of crimson roses. "Well, Rose, shall we?" The boy said with the exact same voice as Ratchet.

"Bloody hell!" Rose exclaimed looking at this stranger up and down. "I didn't know you could do that as well!"

"That is a hologram." the medic explained. "It would appear unusual if earth vehicles drove themselves, so we use these to drive without suspicion."

Rose circled around the very handsome man and nodded approvingly. "You look smashing."

"I can assure you that I have no intention to…" The medic began to say.

Rose laughed and shook her head. "British term for handsome mate." She giggled. "In fact, I look right out of the gutter next to you." She gestured at her torn and bloodstained clothes.

The hologram human Ratchet winked at her and Rose found herself suddenly dressed in a dazzling black dress that clung nicely to her slender body. She had on white arm length gloves and had dazzling diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. The hologram Ratchet slipped the corsage onto her wrist, it flickered then remained stationary.

Rose twirled around and gasped at herself. "Excellent! Now we make a nice match." She tried to link her arm with his and ended up going right through and almost falling to the ground. Luckily no one saw the hologram Ratchet shimmer.

"They aren't solid I'm afraid." Ratchet explained. "Be careful when we enter and order only for yourself."

"Right." Rose agreed as she picked herself up. She stared dreamily into his stunning blue eyes. "You have right pretty eyes Ratch." She told him.

"Your eyes are very pleasing to my optic sensors as well Rose. All Autobots have blue eyes while the Decepticons eyes are red." The hologram Ratchet smiled and the pair walked into the restaurant. It was very romantic, out on the patio by candlelight violins playing softly in the background. "This is a very nice place Ratch." Rose commented, sipping her tea and smiling. "Why'd you take me here? I thought we were just going to pick up food real quick."

"I searched through the world wide web and found this place. It is pleasant and a good spot to forget ones troubles." Ratchet answered as the waiter brought Rose's plate of food. She dug in hastily as Ratchet quietly told her tales about Cybertron, its golden age, the war, everything he could think of to interest her. Rose listened wide eyed at Ratchet's tales, engrossed in his adventures as if she herself had been a part of them.

"Blimey." She said between bites. "That's incredible. You've been all over the stars and everything. I would love to travel like that, see the earth all at once and have adventures on other worlds. I would love to have gone with you to Cybertron."

Ratchet chuckled good naturedly and a bit sadly. "You would have loved Cybertron. It was a truly remarkable place, dear Primus I miss it so. Please tell me where you are from, this place you refer to as Britain I presume?"

Rose nodded and a far away look came into her eyes. "I was born in London England." She started to say. "Cold and misty but at least the people were polite and respectful, American's can be so ruddy pigheaded at times. My dad's a policeman, he's still in England. My mom came from here, she's a school teacher. They met when my mother took a holiday to England, fell in love and got married. But things change over the years I suppose. They got a divorce and Mom moved back here and took me with her. I visit my dad about once a month but I still miss him." She looked a bit sad as she stirred her tea with the spoon distractedly. "I just wish some things could be forever."

The Ratchet hologram placed its hand slightly on hers and even though she couldn't feel it, Rose knew what it meant. The medic was trying to comfort her. "Some things do last forever Rose." The medic told her softly. "Do not lose hope so easily." Rose nodded and almost tried to grasp the hand before she remembered it was only a hologram. She smiled at the medic and thanked him for giving her advice.

Soon the bill came and Rose fished around in her skirt pockets and then gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"What is the matter Rose?" Ratchet asked, looking at her with concern. "Your adrenaline levels and blood pressure went up to an alarming level."

"I haven't any money with me. My purse must be back at the store." she said, slinking down in the seat. "Quick, make another hologram of an American hundred dollar bill on the table."

"I can but it will not last…" Ratchet began. Rose hastily shushed him and got up from the table just as the waiter came to pick up their payment. The hologram Ratchet placed a hundred dollar bill onto the table and got up and left with Rose.

Once Rose reached the search and rescue hummer, the hologram faded and she once again had her torn gothic outfit. The hologram of the man in the suit faded also and she buckled her seatbelt in the front seat, urging the medic to hurry.

"Poor bloke." Rose said, looking out the window as the waiter blinked in surprise as the hologram hundred dollar faded. "Hope he doesn't get sacked for that."

"Sacked?" Ratchet inquired of his human charge. "Do humans place sacks over each other when enraged?" He started to pull out of the parking lot.

Rose giggled at that and shook her head. "Another British term. Means fired, position terminated, no more job."

"Ah, Ratchet said as he pulled onto the road and away from the restaurant. "I hope that is not the case this time. I shall have to search the web for more of this British slang so that I may be knowledgeable about your speech."

Another couple who was eating stared at the retreating search and rescue Hummer.

"Wow, that's the weirdest looking ambulance I've ever seen." The girl commented.

"That's not an ambulance, that's a search and rescue hummer." Her companion corrected her.

"Oh…who drives a hummer, they are so big and obnoxious." His date questioned.

"Men with a lot to compensate for." He answered her.

Rose smiled and stroked the dashboard tenderly. Ratchet found himself enjoying her touch, it was pleasant and admittedly distracting. "Thanks for taking me to a fancy place Ratch. I haven't eaten like that since my last holiday."

"You are more than welcome Rose." Ratchet answered her. "What sort of medic would I be I let you be denied sustenance?"

"You do take very good care of me." Rose admitted, snuggling against the seat.

"I shall do so from now on if that is what you wish." Ratchet offered to her. "I shall act as your guardian as long as you stay among the Autobots."

"Are you right sure then mate?" Rose smiled and asked. "Trouble tends to follow me around whether I like it or not."

"I am deeply fond of you." Ratchet admitted. "I would never wish any more harm to come to you."

"Excellent." Rose answered. "I wouldn't have it any other way Ratch. Now I bet the other's are hungry and will be cross with us if we come back empty handed. Shall we pick up food for them?"

"Cross, you mean angry, irritated, annoyed." Ratchet listed the words.

Rose chuckled. "Yep, so lets get plenty of food. We'll have to pull that hokey hologram trick again though. Then we go back to the base?"

"Yes." Ratchet answered. "It is getting late and I should make sure you humans get the proper sleep requirement you need. I know Bumblebee will only seek to further engage in frivolity with them back at the base.

Back at the base…

Bumblebee ran frantically through the cold metal hallway. Arcee's unconscious unmoving body was slung across his shoulder.

"Ratchet!" the yellow Camaro called out frantically. "Ratchet!" But the medic was no where to be found.

Sam ran out of the human quarters, Michaela right behind him clutching his arm in fear. "What is it Bee?" Sam cried out.

"What's wrong with her?!" Michaela shrieked, covering her mouth with one hand as she pointed at her lifeless guardian.

"Same thing that happened before." Bumblebee grunted, heaving the pink and white Cadillac onto the operating table.

"Lift me up Bee, I'm going to try to fix her!" Michaela cried out. Bumblebee quickly scooped up the beautiful blue eyed mechanic and set her next to Arcee. Michaela turned to Sam, eyes wide with fear for her friend. "Sam, get the tools I dropped in Simmons's room!"

Sam nodded and ran back to the human quarters. The sight of all the blood on Simmons's floor and walls, knowing that it was Michaela's made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He hastily jammed the tools back inside the box and raced back into the med lab. Sam dropped the toolbox in surprise at what awaited him.

Arcee was sitting up and hugging Michaela to her chest. "Arcee what's happening to you?" Michaela cried out, hugging her friend. Bumblebee played the Hallelujah chorus on his radio in the background as he held Arcee joyfully by the shoulders.

"I need to do something first." Arcee said, placing Michaela back on the ground next to Sam. She shakily went over to the failing computer and began uploading her memories onto it. "Before Unicron overcomes me you all must know he's coming." She said. "I didn't come to earth by chance, he sent me here." Flashing randomly onto the screen came images from Arcee's encounter with Unicron.

"What the Hell is a Unicron?" Sam asked as Bumblebee scooped up both Sam and Michaela so they could see the screen better.

"He's evil, and he's almost here." Arcee said cryptically. It was strange, she wasn't feeling the overwhelming pain she normally had when trying to tell someone about Unicron. She decided to go with it before it happened again. "He's been doing this to me, making it so I couldn't tell anyone."

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. "That's what you've been trying to tell Optimus all along!"

Arcee nodded. "He needs to know right away. Unicron is the size of a planet, he's on his way to devour this one."

"Why did he send you here?" Michaela asked softly.

Arcee slumped her shoulders and was about to answer when the computer screen began flickering even faster than it had been. It delivered an enormous feedback shock to the pink and white Cadillac, sending her reeling backwards away from the computer. Bumblebee stepped over to the computer, his blue eyes widening with shock. "The computer's going to frag sooner than we thought!" he gasped. "We need to get it repaired fast or it will fry, I'd give it two hours!"

"They'd have to fly to get back in time." Sam commented before hitting himself over the head in the classic "duh moment". "Skyfire! He can pick them up and bring them back! The boy began running toward the chamber that Skyfire was retiring in.

Bumblebee shook his great head and sat down. "That's if he decides to help."

Skyfire had sat in silence with his human friend, going over and over again the thoughts of Starscreams betrayal. She said nothing, letting him keep his thoughts to himself, and just being there for him. Jade leaned against the side of Skyfire's head, calmly stroking his shoulder with her hands. He relished the touch, the companionship and gave her a smile as she began to sing to him. He hadn't told her, but when she was polishing him and Ratchet was still working, he was partly conscious and could hear her softly. It had been soothing and pleasant to hear.

"_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in"_

"That song reminds me of you and me." Jade stopped short and blushed. "I thought it would at least make you feel a little better."

"You are kind to try. You're voice is soothing and pleasant." Skyfire answered her. He gently picked her up off of his shoulder and hugged her to his chest.

Sam skidded into the room and both Skyfire and Jade turned to look at him. "Sorry to spoil this little precious moment." Sam started to say. "But we really need your help! We need you to come into the computer room right now!" Sam rushed out of the room with Jade and Skyfire running after him and into the computer room.

"Systems are failing faster than we thought!" Bumblebee exclaimed, fiddling with the computer as Ratchet and Rose rolled in. Rose got out of the search and rescue hummer, Ratchet transforming right after she'd left and looking over the computer screen.

"Oye, we brought food!" Rose called out but then blushed red at the emergency situation around her. "Guess I'll just put these over here then." She said, going over to the human restoration chambers and putting several Chinese food bags on the chairs nearby. She sat and watched as Ratchet talked with Bumblebee and Skyfire.

"What happened?" the neon yellow medic asked, trying in vain to unscramble the screen.

"Arcee was uploading her memory tracks to the computer when it became like this." Bumblebee explained. Arcee was still stunned and feeling woozy and tired. She excused herself and began to head to her chambers to recuperate.

Ratchet shook his great head and sighed. "We need the human code breakers immediately. I fear Ironhide and Optimus will not make it back in time."

"Well, that's where we come in right? Jade spoke up from her perch on Skyfire's shoulder. "Couldn't we pick them up and get them back here in no time Sky?" She looked up at her friend.

Skyfire nodded. "If both of them remain in vehicle mode in my cargo hold, I could bring them back here with minimal effort." Ratchet began transferring the coordinates to Skyfire as Bumblebee eyed the Decepticon symbol still emblazoned on Skyfire's chest suspiciously.

"So you're on the Autobot side now definitely?" Sam asked, pretty much reading his best friend's mind.

Skyfire nodded. "I am an Autobot now and I shall join you in fighting the Decepticons." the red white and blue space shuttle answered.

"Very well." Ratchet agreed. "Take to the air and head for the Hoover Dam. I'll send Optimus a message to await your arrival. We are counting on you." Skyfire nodded, looking up at the ceiling, searching for a way out of the base.

"Uh…exit's that way." Sam said, pointing to the elevator.

"I shall have to build an aerial exit if I am to stay here." Skyfire said. He set Jade down, transformed back into the space shuttle and opened to the door for her. Even in his alt mode, the elevator was cramped and Skyfire was more than relieved when he was able to soar into the sky once more.

Skyfire felt the cold night air flow against his wings as the moisture from the clouds brushed against his sleek white underbelly. The skies were his domain and he knew no better home. Skyfire locked onto the coordinates, turned on his afterburners and sped toward the Hoover Dam. Skyfire became a white blur against the ebony sky, glittering with thousands of shining stars.

His thoughts dwelled on Starscream. How could Starscream have lied to him? Had their friendship meant nothing over the years? Skyfire shook those thoughts out of his processor. He knew why his so called friend had lied to him. To gain power. Even back when they were both explorer scientists, Skyfire had sensed Starscreams lust. Because of their friendship, Skyfire had dismissed this as nothing more than ambition to further Cybertron science. Back then, they both had promising careers and bright hopes for the future.

Skyfire wondered, if he had been there, back when the war started, could he have convinced Starscream to do the right thing? Would they have ended up fighting each other to the death as it seemed they were destined to do now? Skyfire couldn't help but question himself. If he had been there, would Cybertron have fallen? Wold the cube have been lost? It wasn't conceit that drove this train of thought within the scientist. Even though Skyfire was a scientist not a warrior he was no mere pushover. His size alone was a force to be reckoned with and he could make weapons and invent new armor. Something besides being trapped uselessly in the ice. Lost to those who needed him the most.

Skyfire's thoughts were brought back to the present at the touch of his female charge. Jade ran her hands over the steering wheel slowly and tenderly. "I wish I could take away your pain Sky." She said softly. "I know what it feels like to be betrayed by a friend and lose your home, though admittedly not a whole planet. You're a good friend and you do the right thing. You deserve every good and wonderful thing to come your way."

Skyfire felt a warm tingling sensation overwhelm him. A renewed sense of vigor and pride surged through his circuits. It would do no good to dwell on the past. Skyfire could only look to the future, the planet he'd made his home, and the one he'd chosen to protect. She'd shown him courage and compassion, and that was something he'd fight with his very life to protect.

"I believe." he answered her. "That a good wonderful thing from earth has already found me." His spirits were lifted and wished she could see him smile.

Jade blushed beet red and giggled. "Wow that was corny." she curled up in the seat leaning her head against the window. "But I've always loved corny."

"Rest now." Skyfire told her softly. "My scanners indicate that your body needs sleep to continue to recuperate from today's excitement."

Jade nodded and closed her eyes, remembering that she had left the healing restoration chamber without completing her cycle. It resulted in her being exhausted. She gladly followed Skyfire's advice, trusting him to watch over her in her sleep, like she had done for him.

Arcee was lying down in her chamber, relieved that she had finally been able to relay the message of Unicron's coming. She closed her optic sensors, trying to let sleep claim her. Once her eyes were closed the looming figure of Unicron overwhelmed her sensors, feeling her with feelings of pain and dread.

"**YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" **The enormous planet screamed at her. It shook with primal rage and began to do something Arcee was terrified to watch. It began to transform! Into a gargantuan planet sized warrior with evil looking horns protruding from his head and spiral rings off of his arms and back. He reached out a hand in the vastness of space and clenched his enormous fist.

"**YOU WILL GET ME THE MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP!" **The warrior roared. "**AND DESTROY ALL THAT YOU HOLD DEAR!"**

Arcee began to contort with pain, flopping around on the metal bed of her chambers until she fell to the floor and stopped. Her eyes glowed purple and a satisfied smirk spread across her face.

Bumblebee entered her chambers to check on how Arcee was doing.

"_Give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your love to me  
Give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my love to you  
See the man with the lonely eyes  
Take his hand, you'll be surprised,"_

Bumblebee played Goo Goo dolls "Give a little bit." over his radio. When he saw Arcee on the floor he hastily bent down to help her up.

"Thank you Bumblebee." She said sweetly. Bumblebee blinked in surprise when he saw her changed optic color. What was with the purple? He didn't have too long to think about it as he ducked a right hook from her!

"Arcee what are you doing?" The Camaro cried out as Arcee took out her blaster and began shooting into his armor!

"Getting rid of loose ends!" She cried out, cackling with glee. She spun around and slammed Bumblebee into the adjacent wall!

Bumblebee tried to push her off of him but she was amazingly strong. Much stronger than he ever remembered. Then realization dawned on his face. "It's Unicron!" Bumblebee gasped. "He's making you do this!"

Arcee's eyes flashed their normal blue for just a moment. She looked at him, pleading for his help. Bumblebee held her tight, trying to pin her against him. Then, as quickly as he'd gotten through to her, Arcee's eyes flashed purple again as she held her second gun up to his chest and fired! Bumblebee crumpled against her, sparks shooting out from his body as she slammed him into the ground! She kicked his unmoving body into the wall and chuckled evilly. "Now…for the rest of them." Arcee grinned evilly. The real Arcee was fighting with all her might against Unicrons control but she was losing…badly. She left her chambers, stepping over Bumblebee's unconscious sparking body, giving him a kick to the head before she disappeared out of sight.

Hey peeps, here's chapter nine, stay tuned for chapter ten! If you havn't checked it out already, read BlackWing Rose's "How we seared the sky" It's an awesome story and she's so talented! Plus, it's got me and Sky and btw that conversation about Ratchet and hummers actually happened. It went something like this when I was watching the movie with my friend nick.

Ratchet scans the search and rescue hummer and makes his way into the street.

Me: That's the weirdest ambulance I've ever seen.

Nick: He's a search and rescue hummer.

Me: Really? Who drives a hummer? Who does that?

Nick: Men with something to compensate for.

Lol, well, check you later during chapter ten!


	10. Passions Killing Floor

Optimus was fast approaching the Hoover dam. He'd received the pick up message from Ratchet, although very faintly. The leader was thankful that Simmons had been quiet and reserved throughout the trip, only stopping to make a call to the Hoover dam at a telephone booth, so their visit would not be a surprise. Right now, Simmons was taking a nap, leaning and snoring against the side of Optimus's window. Besides the man's muffled snores, the leader had no distractions. Optimus was edgy about going to the place that had captured Bumblebee and had done experiments on him. The government assured the Autobot leader that no such incident would ever occur again. Optimus trusted the humans, but kept his guard up all the same.

As the gates opened up to let him into the underground secret entrance, Optimus gently stopped short, throwing the sleeping Simmons forward a bit to wake him up.

Simmons blinked and yawned, looking around at where they are. "Thanks for the lift big guy, it was so boring I got in a nap." Simmons commented, getting out of the truck once Optimus parked.

"You are welcome." Optimus replied. He had the patience of a saint, but this man really drained him of it. Optimus transformed into his robot mode and was quickly welcomed by an aging man with white slicked back hair and an expensive Armani suit.

"I'm defense secretary Keller." The man said as Optimus knelt down and extended his finger for the man to shake. "I understand you're in need of some help." Optimus explained the situation to the secretary of defense, warning him about the remaining Decepticons.

"I see." The secretary nodded and gestured for Simmons to come over to where they were talking. "I'm making you my assistant for this operation." The secretary told Simmons. "We need ground troops as well as air support. They'll have to be trained in how to take down these guys, soldiers from the battle at Mission City will be first on the list, now hop to it." Simmons nodded saying a quick "Yes sir" before running to his office and making the necessary preparations.

"On behalf of the Autobots, we thank you." Optimus said, making a bow to the secretary. "We can use all the help we can get."

"Well, it's our planet too." The secretary answered nodding. "Just give us 24 hours and we'll be sending in troops to your location. I hear Captain Lennox is with you, I'll put him in charge of the humans helping you. They'll have strict orders to obey anything he says."

"That is very wise. He is a good capable leader." Optimus agreed. He began picking up Ironhide's signal getting closer. "My weapon's specialist Ironhide will be here soon and we are awaiting pickup by our newest ally. He is named Skyfire and he is a space shuttle." Optimus explained. "I must go now and await them both outside."

The secretary of defense smiled, nodded and shook Optimus's finger one last time before the leader transformed into the semi. "Just keep in contact." The secretary called out as the flame painted truck pulled away and back out of the tunnel. Optimus beeped his horn to show he had heard the secretary and rolled out of the base.

The secretary of defense chuckled to himself. "Imagine that." He sighed and began making his way toward Simmon's office to help with the plans.

Skyfire followed the exact coordinates Ratchet had given him and set down near where the Autobots and humans were waiting outside.

"It's about time!" Ironhide grumbled as Jade stepped out of the cockpit. Skyfire transformed behind her and approached Optimus Prime.

"We humbly request to join the Autobots and fight against the Decepticons." Skyfire said, making a bow to Optimus. "I, Skyfire will follow your command but on one condition." he looked to his charge and stepped in front of her. "That I remain Jade's guardian."

"We welcome you to our ranks Skyfire." Optimus said, shaking the scientists hand. "It is also at my request that you do indeed remain the girls guardian, I would have it no other way."

Jade and Skyfire grinned at each other as they were introduced to the humans.

"Whoa mama, you got some meat on your bones girl!" Glen grinned enfolding Jade into a bear hug. "See Maggie, all you skinny bitches out there could learn from her, she got a fine ass booty."

"Thank you?" Jade asked frowning, then smiling, and raising her eyebrow as if to ask wtf?

Maggie coughed and rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why you're still a virgin Glen."

Glen scoffed and waved her off. "Damn girl you got some funky lookin eyes on you too, those purple contacts?" He asked as she broke away from him. Skyfire could see she felt uncomfortable and he didn't like the rise in the male's pheromone levels."Cool shirt." Jade managed to say to Glen as he studied her further. "I love X-men. Wolverine is cool, but I love Gambit."

Glen whistled and winked at Maggie. "She likes comic books too Maggie, I think I'm in love!"

"Are you humans going to talk all day or are we going back to the base?" Ironhide grumbled, transforming back into the Topkick. Lennox got into the drivers seat while Optimus and Skyfire transformed as well. The two trucks rolled into Skyfire's open cargo hold. Maggie, Glen and Jade entered the open doors to the cockpit. Maggie took the driver's side seat while Glen took shotgun.

"Oh, right, there are only two seats." Jade remembered, feeling disappointed that she wouldn't be able to ride upfront with Skyfire.

"Well that's no problem baby, you can sit right here." Glen said patting his lap. "I'll keep you nice and warm."

"No thanks…" Jade said, making her way to the back of the cockpit to the cargo hold.

Maggie sighed and undid her seatbelt. "Glen you can be such a pig!" the pretty blonde exclaimed, dragging her friend with her to the back. "We'll ride with Optimus."

"Are you making a crack about my weight?" Her bulky friend asked, narrowing his eyes. He then smiled sweetly at Jade and waved. "I'll be in back if you get lonely baby." Skyfire slammed his doors shut after the two had made their way into his cargo hold.

Jade slumped into the seat she usually occupied, the driver side and buckled her seatbelt. She sighed unhappily and gripped the steering wheel as they took off into the sky.

"Are you quite alright?" Skyfire asked over the private intercom reserved only for the cockpit so the others wouldn't hear. "You have no trouble talking to me or to the others, or even facing down enemies armed only with a small weapon. How is it this human male troubles you?"

"With people, especially guys, its different." She said, fighting back the tears as her memories swirled before her eyes. "I was hurt really bad by one." She explained. "I really don't want to get into it Sky. Can we talk about something else? Like, show me how to pilot you or something. In case something goes wrong we won't be screwed, yah know?

Skyfire sighed, hoping that she would feel better and perhaps talk about what was bothering her later. "As you wish." The scientist agreed and began teaching Jade how to pilot his space shuttle form.

Rose, who was perched on her favorite spot on Ratchet's shoulder, looked over as Ratchet began teaching Michaela about repairs. The medic was kindly and patient with his pupil. Michaela seemed to catch on quickly with her prior knowledge of how to fix cars. Ratchet often seemed to be distracted and lose his train of thought, what with his lovely redhead charge stroking his shoulder and humming sweetly. Michaela raised an eyebrow at this and grinned. "Wow, you look really cute together." She said nodding up at Rose. "I wish I had a camera to catch the moment."

"Well, we er…" Ratchet began to stammer.

"Make quite the right pair." Rose giggled and patted Ratchet on the side of his neon yellow head. "He's promised to be my guardian too!" She sounded very excited and again Ratchet looked flustered and would have blushed if he could have.

Sam decided to go check on Bumblebee. His own guardian had been gone for a little while and Sam had come up with a great idea of how to prank Ratchet and the new girl Rose, to make her feel more at home. Well, not really, it was more for the entertainment. Sam chuckled to himself as he saw Arcee come walking toward him. "Hey Arcee." Sam smiled up at her, running his hand through his dark brown hair. "You know where Bumblebee is?"

The possessed Arcee stopped and stared down at the human. Her eyes still glowed purple and she smiled sweetly. She would take care of the humans once the medic was disposed of. They would be easy targets to acquire and blast to smithereens. "He is resting for some cycles, to heal himself of injuries." She answered the boy. "It is best not to disturb him at the moment."

Sam sighed, now the prank would have to wait. He slumped against the wall and nodded at Arcee as she walked away. Sam stopped his train of thought when he could hear faint music playing in the background. He strained his ears to listen, it sounded melancholy and immediately he thought of Bumblebee. Had Arcee possibly hurt his feelings? Was that why she had come out of the room looking so smug? Sam had always thought Arcee was nice and that her and Bumblebee got along great. Why would she make him feel that way? Sam got up and made his way toward the sound.

"_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become!"_

Sam knew that song. It was from Evanescence, and if Bumblebee were playing that song it must have been truly serious. Sam rushed into Arcee's quarters and gasped at what he saw. Bumblebee was lying on the floor, dented and broken in several places, with scorch marks burning along his entire body. "Bumblebee!" Sam cried out, rushing to his friend's side. "What the hell happened to you?"

"_She's dangerous, super fast,  
Better watch out she'll take ya cash."  
She's a gold digger_

_She's a gold digger."_

Bumblebee played feebly over his radio. The yellow Camaro dragged himself across the floor toward Sam. Sam stared wide eyed at his friend and raced out of the room. It was definitely Arcee "Ratchet!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ratchet, Michaela! Somebody help!" Sam skidded to a halt as he came to the med room.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance human!" Arcee cried out, her voice mangled and sounding like two people were talking. Unicron had taken almost complete control of her now. She shot a blast out at the boy, missing by a few feet and hitting the ground in front of him, sending Sam flying back several feet and slamming him hard into the metal wall. At least Arcee was able to fight Unicron that much.

"Ratchet, he's…controlling me!" Arcee managed to blurt out before her eyes became purple once more. She dove at the medic, lashing out with her fists as he was placing Rose down on the ground. The medic fell to the floor, kicking out with his powerful metal legs, sending Arcee sprawling onto the ground next to him.

"Sam!" Michaela screamed, running toward her fallen boyfriend. "Oh god Sam get up!" She cried, her long dark hair whipping behind her as she fell to the ground beside him. Sam groaned but got up as Michaela helped him to his feet.

"Michaela, we gotta help Bumblebee. If we get him up he can help Ratchet!" Sam said urgently. Michaela nodded, glancing backwards as Ratchet pulled out his saw and began slicing at Arcee.

"Rose!" Michaela called out. "We need the tools!"

Rose had ducked behinds one of the chambers when Ratchet had set her down. She looked at the toolbox which was right near where Arcee was standing, aiming her guns at her guardian. Rose gulped in fear but summoned up her courage and ran toward the box. She narrowly avoided being stepped on by Arcee as she rolled out of the way. Rose ran with the box to where Sam and Michaela were waiting for her in the hallway to the Autobots personal chambers. "Here it is!" Rose called out, handing the tool box to Michaela. "Repair Bumblebee, I'm going to help Ratchet deal with that bloody bint!"

Sam had already began running back to where Bumblebee was. Michaela looked skeptically at Rose. "But what are _you_ going to do?" Michaela asked, looking back at Sam as he gestured for her to hurry up.

Rose pulled out one of Jade's Cybertronian laser pistols and smirked. "Luckily she didn't need both. I'm going to give her right what for!" With that, Rose raced back into the med lab. Michaela didn't have time to worry as Sam had run back, grabbed her arm and started pulling. They both raced into Arcee's chambers. Michaela gasped at the damage her own guardian had done to him and started to work feverishly.

Rose rushed back into the fray in time to see Arcee kick Ratchet in middle, sending him sprawling backwards. "Get away from him you ruddy cow!" Rose snarled, anger welling up inside her. She began shooting at Arcee, if anything to distract her and to give Ratchet time to get up.

"I am Unicron! You're world is coming to an end human." Arcee grinned and stomped toward Rose. "But _your_ end will come much quicker!"

"Not if I kick your bloody aft first!" Rose countered, running and shooting at the pink and white transformer. Arcee shrugged off the pistol blasts as if they were mosquito bites and grabbed the young red haired British girl. Arcee held the struggling girl in her hand and squeezed hard, causing Rose to cry out in pain. Rose stared into the purple optics of Arcee and saw to her horror, Unicron in his warrior form staring back at her.

"I am coming little one. Coming to devour your planet piece by piece." Unicron's voice sneered out of Arcee.

"**PUT HER DOWN NOW**!" The medic roared fiercely, running with all his might at the possessed Autobot. "**I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM HER**!"

Ratchet replaced his saw back into his arm and punched her hard in the chest, stunning Arcee enough to let go of Rose. The medic bravely dove to the side and caught his charge before she could hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern, scanning her body up and down. A few bruised ribs, nothing more. The medic hugged the goth girl to his chest and stroked her hair gently and tenderly with his finger.

"I'm alright." Rose laughed and groaned. "Not even a flesh wound. And why wouldn't I be well? I've got the best damn guardian in the world!"

Ratchet chuckled and set her down on the ground. "Hide Rose, I shall hold her off until help arrives." The medic once again got out his saw as Arcee rose to her feet.

"You pathetic old fool!" The possessed Arcee sneered. "How can you have feelings for this human? She is even more weak and useless than you! Arcee struck another blow at Ratchet, stunning the medic and bringing him heavily to his knees. Rose growled at the insults to her and Ratchet, almost bumping into Michaela as the skinny shapely teen raced back into the room. Rose looked around for Bumblebee but saw no sign of him or Sam.

"Arcee!" Michaela called out at the top of her lungs. Tears rolled down her face as she ran further into the room and to the side. "You don't want to do this Arcee! Fight it! Fight him! I know you can do it!" Arcee grinned evilly and pointed both guns at the girl. Michaela bravely stood her ground and glared right back. "This isn't you Arcee, you're my guardian! You'd never do anything to hurt me!"

"You have a poor choice in guardians human." Arcee cackled. But then something amazing happened. Arcee's optics flickered from purple to blue and then stayed blue. "I…won't…hurt…her." She fought, dropping her blasters and falling to her knees. Arcee clutched her head, her eyes blinking on and off in pain.

"_Shot through the heart!  
And you're to blame  
Darling you give love a bad name!"_

Came the song from Bon Jovi as Bumblebee brought his clutched fists slamming on top of Arcee's head. She fell to the ground and lay there unmoving.

Bumblebee sat down on the floor, not all the way repaired and exhausted with the effort he'd just exerted. Sam came up behind him, worry written all over his youthful face. "Bumblebee try to get up!" He cried out. "Don't pass out on me man!" Bumblebee dragged himself up and weakly gave Sam the thumbs up sign.

Rose meanwhile, had run right to Ratchet's side. The medic was grumbling to himself and making repairs to his body. His injuries were minor but many. "Keep getting into fights when I am not a fighter."

"Blimey Ratch I think you were bloody brilliant!" Rose exclaimed, hugging the neon medic's knee. Ratchet smiled and again hugged her to his chest.

"It was unwise of you to join the fight young one." he said softly as he drew her up to his shoulder. "However I am glad that you did. You fought bravely my dear."

"Awe Ratch." Rose smiled and kissed the side of his head. "You're my guardian and all but I'd be daft if I'd ever let anyone hurt you either."

"Only do that as a last resort my dear." Ratchet replied, stroking her back lovingly with his finger very gently. "I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." Rose blushed a deep red and cuddled closer to him.

Moments later, Optimus, followed closely by the rest of the crew entered the base. "This is so amazing." Maggie breathed as they followed close behind the red and blue leader. "You're technology is incredible. It's way beyond what we could even think of on Earth."

"When it's working." Ironhide grumbled, gesturing at the flickering power and offline systems that were a result of Frenzy's tampering. He and Lennox, who was riding on his shoulder, quickly headed toward the War room to prepare Ironhide's weaponry for use.

Optimus led the rest of the humans and Skyfire into the main computer room. "You got a workin computer?" Glen asked looking at the offline and frozen computers. "I need a good one to work my magic."

"Of course!" Jade grinned and unhooked her "backpack". "I almost forgot all about Hacker!

The laptop transformer immediately inserted a lot of different cables into the main Autobot computer and began interfacing with it.

Glen whistled in amazement and looked at Jade. "Damn girl, you got any real friends or just alien robots?" Maggie hastily elbowed her oblivious friend.

Jade frowned and moved aside, grabbing two chairs for Maggie and Glen to sit at to work with Hacker. "Hacker, you can trust these two, they are ok. Username's Glen and Maggie." she said. Skyfire glared at Glen and scooped Jade up in his hand. Glen was too busy taking out his thick brown glasses and typing away at the computer to notice. Maggie soon joined him, talking and working their way through the virus.

Optimus left them to their work and entered into the battle scarred med lab.

"We came as soon as we could." Optimus said, taking in the devastation left by the struggle. "What in Primus happened here?"

"Arcee was taken over by an entity named Unicron." Ratchet explained. "She uploaded her memory data into the computer. Perhaps it can be found when the systems are brought under control."

The leader sighed and stood over her lifeless still body. "I am sorry old friend." Optimus sighed and hung his head.

Suddenly, her dim eyes glowed bright purple and she lunged upward at the leader! The possessed Arcee snarled and grinned wickedly hooking her arms into his chest plate and ripping it open! She flung his chest plate to the side and screamed in Unicron's voice only. "**GIVE ME THE MATRIX!"**

Optimus staggered backwards a few steps, his glowing blue spark exposed and right above where he stored the matrix. It was a radiant shining azure crystal inside a yellow oval with two long silver handholds on the side. "You shall have you're wish!" Optimus shouted, gripping the handholds and holding out the matrix in front of Arcee. The pink and white Cadillac was enveloped in a blinding white light. She began screaming in Unicron's voice before it faded out and left her with her own voice. When the light faded, the female transformer was floating in midair, her body changing right before their eyes. It became battered, broken, smaller, like her original form. There was no trace of Unicron's taint on her.

She was in obvious pain, the healing that Unicron had bestowed upon her lost. "I'm…sorry…Bee." She wheezed turning her head slightly to face the yellow Camaro. She felt the spark inside of her become weak and start to fade.

Optimus replaced the matrix within his own sparking body and stopped Ratchet as the medic raced to help him. "Is there any way to save her?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet did a quick scan and shook his head gravely. "She's too far gone Optimus." The medic sighed sadly. "Her body is too badly damaged. She would need a spark transfer to an available body of which we have none."

"There is one." Optimus said with purpose. He carried Arcee's dieing body in his arms and placed her in front of the memorial to Jazz.

"Optimus! You can't possibly be suggesting?" Ratchet looked at the leader as if he were going insane.

"It is the only way until her old body is repaired." Optimus replied.

"I know you can do it Ratchet." Rose whispered to the medic.

Ratchet grunted in agreement and set to work, carefully extracting her spark case and placing it inside Jazz's. "Until we find another body." The medic whispered. "I hope this works."

He set the chest plate back into Jazz's body, securing the spark in place. Meanwhile Michaela set to work replacing Optimus's chest plate with the leaders help.

Jazz's body stood still, no sign of life, no flicker of movement could be seen on his lifeless body. Suddenly, his eyes began flickering on and off. He put his hands up to his eyes and looked up and down his body.

"What…is this…" He said with Arcee's voice. "This isn't my body. What happened to me?"

"You were badly damaged in battle." The medic answered her. "We had to perform a spark transfer. You are now in Jazz's old body."

Arcee looked herself up and down as Michaela ran out to her. Arcee scooped up the girl in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for getting through to the me inside, Michaela. If it weren't for you, we'd all be scrap."

Michaela cried into her friends sleek shiny metal chest and hugged her. "I'm just glad your ok." She said. "And Unicron doesn't control you anymore."

Meanwhile, up in outer space, only a few days away from Earth, Unicron had to deal with losing his agent. There aren't any words to describe how an alien entity the size of a planet would feel, but here's two that try. PISSED OFF! Unicron thundered with anger, smashing a nearbye moon out of rage. Hours passed as the planet sized transformer calmed down and resumed being his planet form. "**I SHALL HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER. ONE WHO IS THE MORTAL ENEMY OF PRIME AND WILL NOT FIGHT ME, BUT SEEK TO ACCOMPLISH WHAT I DESIRE ON HIS OWN. AN UNWITTING PAWN**."

Unicron searched through Arcee's memories that he'd stolen when they had been connected. Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons. Cold, cruel, calculating and above all cunning. He would be the perfect one to kill Optimus Prime and take the matrix of leadership for himself. But Unicron also learned from her data tracks that he was destroyed along with most of the Decepticons he commanded. Unicron chuckled to himself, a sinister sound that reverberated throughout his entire being. Death did not stop an enormously powerful entity such as Unicron. The gigantic planet transformer once again transformed back into his warrior mode and raised his hand. Three sparks of power flew from his fingertips and raced ahead toward the planet Earth.

The sparks made their way into the Laurentian Abyss, deepest place on Earth, seeking out the crushed metal bodies of the once proud and powerful Decepticon leader Megatron. The two other's broke away from the lead one as it found its way inside the lifeless leaders empty and broken spark case. Immediately Megatrons battered and broken body began transforming, becoming bigger now than even Optimus, his body reformatting. It grew jagged armor, still retaining the form of a Cybertronian jet fighter. His weapons were replaced with laser cannons and a particle accelerator mounted on his arms and long sharp spikes on his arms and legs. Blades jutted out of his wrists. His eyes glowed a steady red and he gnashed his sharp jagged teeth together in a sinister evil smile. Megatron began rising up out of the water with incredible speed, as this was happening, he heard Unicron inside of his head.

"**NOW GO, KILL OPTIMUS PRIME AND RETRIEVE THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP AND BRING IT TO ME!" Unicron thundered inside of his head. "YOUR REWARD SHALL BE YOUR CONTINUED EXISTANCE AFTER I HAVE CONSUMED THIS PLANET**!"

"Megatron serves no one!" Megatron declared. His body stopped and he held his head, feeling the immense pain and suffering Unicron could inflict upon him at will.

"**IT IS BETWEEN OBLIVION OR HAVING ALL THE POWER YOU HAVE EVER DREAMED OF OR IMAGINED**." Unicron screamed at the weakening Megatron. "**YOU ARE REBORN AND SO YOU SHALL HAVE A NEW TITLE. GALVATRON, SERVENT OF UNICRON! DO YOU ACCEPT OR SHALL I LEAVE YOU TO DEATH AGAIN**?"

Megatron gave a weak but proud nod. That was enough for Unicron, who stopped the pain at once. The Decepticon leader rose up out of the water, spinning and shedding off droplets of water like rain. "I am Galvatron!" He roared.

Ok peeps, I worked and typed all throughout the night. My hands are numb, my fingers feel like they are about to fall off but I did it!, thanks for staying tuned this far. Chapter 11 on the way! And about the spark transferring thing, well, I saw it in Armada, they did it to save Smokescreen/Hoist and couldn't see why it wouldn't work.


	11. Bonded

Megatron, or Galvatron as he was now called hovered in midair, the jets off of his back keeping him aloft and sending waves tumbling around him on all sides. His blood red optics were trained on the water below him. Two dark and sinister shapes were making their way to the surface. It was his minions, Blackout the helicopter and Brawl the tank. Unicron had seen fit to resurrect them as well. Both of them had changed, become bigger, stronger, more deadly than ever.

"Cyclonus and Demolisher!" Galvatron renamed the two Decepticons as he had been renamed. "We need to establish communications with the other remaining Decepticons! Demolisher stay hidden until we can find a base to operate out of." Galvatron turned toward Cyclonus the helicopter. "Cyclonus and I will search out the other Decepticons."

"As you command lord Galvatron!" Cyclonus replied as Demolisher transformed back into his tank form. Cyclonus transformed as well, back into the helicopter and began racing across the skies with Galvatron in his Cybertronian jet fighter form, trying to pick up any Decepticon signals.

Glen worked feverishly on the computer, his fingers moving far too fast for Maggie to keep up. "I got this Maggie why don't you take a breather." Glen chuckled as his pretty blonde friend sighed in frustration. "Don't worry about it."

Maggie nodded and stood up away from her friend. Optimus had been watching their progress and sensed Maggie's disappointment at being unable to help further. It was getting late into the night, around midnight. Optimus extended a hand out for the young code breaker. "I would like to show you something." The leader told her kindly. "And get your advice on a matter of great importance."

"Yes of course." Maggie grinned and agreed. She climbed onto Optimus's hand, eager to be of some use. Optimus smiled down at her as he gently lifted her to his shoulder. He'd talked on the ride back to the base with Maggie and taken a liking to her. He'd found a kindred spirit in her commanding yet gentle personality.

Maggie wondered what on Earth this alien robot leader could need her help for. Whatever it was, she'd give it her best shot. Optimus walked back to his personal chambers and set Maggie down on a long metal table. She looked around the room with wonder. There were maps of what she could only assume was Cybertron, as well as random ornaments from the Autobot's travels around the galaxy. She looked further and found a long metal almost bed like rectangle on the floor. Maggie wondered if the transformers actually did sleep. She watched as the Autobot leader typed in a code against the wall and a metal grate slid aside. Optimus gently lifted her up to view what he had inside the safe at eye level. "Look." The leader whispered to her.

Maggie peered inside the safe and gasped, almost falling over backwards. There, stood the sliver of Allspark left over from the battle at Mission City. "That's the cube!" Maggie exclaimed. "But we were told it was destroyed!"

"This is all that remains of the Allspark." Optimus explained. "Sam Witwicky used the cube to destroy Megatron during our battle in Mission City. I was going to sacrifice the cube by uniting it with the spark in my chest. Sam instead, brought it to Megatron's chest and it overloaded him. This shard was all that could be recovered.

Maggie stared in awe at the cube. It was nothing like she'd seen at the Hoover Dam, even as she'd witnessed Bumblebee transform it into a smaller box sized cube.

"I've been tending to it, giving it a bit of my energy every day." Optimus explained. Indeed, the shard had grown from that small piece Optimus had snatched from Megatrons chest. It had become twice its small size but still had a long way to go before being completely restored.

"It would take massive quantities of energy to restore the cube to its full size and power." Optimus explained further. I learned this from the matrix and I wish to show you and propose a choice." Optimus gently placed her on the table again and opened his newly repaired chest plate to reveal the matrix. He took the matrix out of his chest compartment and held it up in the air.

The matrix glowed and sent a beam of light into Optimus's optic sensors. The leader projected his hologram, showing the Allspark in its original giant form on Cybertron. Optimus's own voice permeated the room even though the leader himself was silent. It showed the transformers in peaceful harmony on Cybertron, tending and protecting the Allspark.

"No one knows where the Allspark came from, and in the way of a grateful species before a munificent creator, few ventured to quantify its miraculous properties. It is, quite simply, the Allspark of life, and we owe our very existence to it! The Allspark was sacrosanct. It's energy sustained us and the planet itself! In return we tended to it, kept it secure and protected." After that the voice of the narrator changed to an unfamiliar but deep and benevolent voice.

"That." Optimus explained. "Is the voice of Primus, the creator and body of Cybertron. Part of his spark lies within the matrix." At this description, the matrix showed a picture of the enormous planet sized transformer. He had a red torso with a blue head and blue looking head armor that made it appear to look like a beard. He had large spiky gray planet like protrusions on his arms and legs. Primus went on to explain how he and Unicron were created by the Allspark, brothers yet so vastly different. Unicron was inherently evil, while Primus was the balance opposite, inherently good. The were both transformers who could become planets. The two fought for eternities destroying galaxies as they tried to kill each other.

That's when Primus knew that the only alternative was to create guardians of the universe, to unite and fight against Unicron. So the Transformers were created with Primus becoming dormant as the planet Cybertron. The matrix was created, holding the history of Cybertron as well as every spark that has ever been or ever will be. That is where sparks go to when they fade away and die. They join with the matrix, adding their life experiences and knowledge to it. The matrix is always passed down from Autobot leader to leader.

The only problem was, with every creation there is a balance. The Autobots were the good while the Decepticons were the evil. The war between the two raged on and on, Unicron forgotten until now. The only way to destroy him, the only thing he feared, was the matrix.

"If the matrix of leadership is joined with the Allspark, Unicron can be vanquished and life returned to Cybertron." Primus continued, depicting the cube and the matrix joining together. "But to do this, two must become one. Transformers were created to be guardians. To guard over and protect another entity by spark bonding will release enormous quantities of energy, as well as bestow both partners with extraordinary abilities. Drawing strength from each other, seeing through each others eyes, and others that must be discovered with time. By leaving their sparks vulnerable, the bond of trust is sealed with the touch of the one the transformer will be guarding. The bond will last until one of the pair dies, but the death is not shared by the partner. To restore the cube the act of spark bonding must take place and only then will it be joined with the matrix to become the creation matrix." The hologram showed a human touching a transformer's spark and the two standing side by side, connected and strong. The hologram ended and faded away to black.

"Wow, that was freaky." Maggie exclaimed. Optimus replaced the cube shard back into its safe and locked it once more. Maggie looked up at Optimus. "So what you're asking me to do, is become your spark partner to help put the cube back together and join it with the matrix."

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Optimus told her wisely. He knelt down before her and bowed his head. "I wish to become your guardian, regardless of your choice. I only ask for your help in adding your energy. The process will not work unless both partners are willing. To restore the cube is to restore Cybertron as well as save Earth."

"Is it possible to restore the cube with just our energy alone?" Maggie wondered, thinking and making her decision. "Will we be enough Optimus?"

Optimus shook his great head and brushed his finger down the bridge of his nose. "It will take much more than that. I am uncertain as to how the others will react to this proposal. I am not worried about Bumblebee, he has bonded with Sam already and would be quite willing to take it to this level. It would require the rest of the Autobots as well.

"Well," Maggie said thoughtfully scratching her chin with her thumb. "Ironhide and Captain Lennox seem to be good friends. I don't think they would possibly refuse. That girl Jade and Skyfire seem to be inseparable too. That's two more."

Optimus stood up and looked down at his charge hopefully. "Ratchet seems to have taken a liking to a girl named Rose we rescued not hours ago and Arcee has professed to be young Michaela's guardian."

"It could work! Everything will fall into place!" Maggie cried jumping up for excitement. Optimus gently hugged her to his chest. She felt a little sorry for Glen though, he was the only one of the humans at the base without a partner.

"Thank you." The leader said gently. "For rekindling hope inside this idealistic dreamer."

"No thanks needed Optimus." Maggie replied. "We'll do it together. You and I should go talk to the others."

Just as they were about to leave, Optimus heard loud thumping as if something big and heavy were running around the base. The leader quickly left his chambers with Maggie placed on his shoulder and ran toward the source of the noise. It was Ironhide with Lennox on his shoulder, running at full force toward him.

"Optimus!" the weapons specialist cried out. "The prisoner's have escaped!" The gigantic grey topkick led the way back to the prison cell and gestured at an enormous hole blasted out the side of the base. "That arrogant little spy must have repaired the one called Speed Demon and blasted their way out! It must have happened when the security system went offline!" Ironhide rumbled, pointing at a scratching in the wall. It was Cybertronian writing and it said, "Frenzy was here, Autobots suck!" It was true, without anyone guarding the door, Frenzy was able to work on Speed Demon, radio Barricade and together, they'd broken out.

"He must be picking up habits from Earth." Lennox replied when the writing was translated for him and Maggie. "Sometimes human kids write things like that on walls with spray paint."

"It's called graffiti and its usually a sign of arrogance and immaturity." Maggie added as the two Autobot's and their charges walked back to the computer room.

"Optimus, aren't we going to go after them?" Ironhide asked eagerly. He looked to Lennox and smirked. "We could shoot them to slag just me and Lennox easily."

"Let them leave, we have more important matters to discuss." Optimus told his weapons specialist. Lennox and Ironhide looked at each other in disappointment. Both had been anticipating a chase and fight.

"Glen do you have the systems online yet?" Maggie asked as Optimus lowered her to the ground.

"Almost Maggie almost." The hacker replied with a mouthful of Chinese food. The rest of the humans were seated at a table they brought out from the human quarters and hungrily munching on the food that Rose and Ratchet had brought back. Maggie and Optimus looked on as Glen worked his magic on Hacker, getting the systems back online one by one. They decided to wait until the base was back to normal and Arcee's memories were shown to explain about the Allspark and the matrix.

"Thanks Rose you're awesome." Jade told her new friend. "I love Chinese food."

"Thank you kindly." Rose smiled. "By the way, I borrowed your gun while you were away, any chance I can keep it?"

Jade shrugged and nodded. "Sure, why not, I can't shoot both at the same time that good anyway."

Michaela was eating too but watched Sam with worry. He was standing next to Bumblebee while Ratchet made repairs on his body. The young boy hadn't left his friends side and even when Ratchet was finished, Sam remained there.

"Are you ok Bee?" Sam asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"_

Came Celine Dion from Bumblebee's radio. Bumblbee danced and gestured to Sam and put his hand to his chest comically overdoing it.

Sam scoffed and laughed, hands on his hips. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're fine, shut up."

Bumblebee shrugged as if to say what did I do? "Joking aside, your concern was very touching Sam." Bumblebee told his human best friend in earnest. "But you know me, I'll always pull through and be there to protect you."

"That's the problem!" Sam said angrily. He began kicking tools across the floor and tipping over empty chairs in anger. "You were in trouble and I couldn't do anything about it!"

"Sam calm down!" Michaela cried, rushing to her boyfriend's side at once. Sam shrugged her off and shook his head in anger. "She shot Frenzy out like fucking duck hunt, and this one goes all 007!" Sam cried out gesturing first at Jade and then at Rose.

"We had guns you bloody wanker!" Rose yelled at him, annoyed. "So pipe down and eat your rice before I swipe it."

"What's a wanker?" Sam asked confused.

Jade giggled and shook her head. "I'll tell you later, but seriously Sam, calm down. There was nothing you could have done anyway." Bumblebee scooped Sam up and placed the boy on his shoulder. "Sam, leave the fighting to us. You can be the moral support."

"Moral support?" Sam asked his friend and glared. "Yeah that sounds great. We'll win the war with moral support. I just feel so stupid and useless I had to run to get help for you!"

Skyfire who'd been working on Arcee's old body was listening to the conversation with interest. Suddenly, he smiled brightly and looked over at the humans. He began working on Arcee's body vigorously, lost in his own brilliant idea and how to accomplish it.

Arcee meanwhile, was getting used to her new body. It felt so different to hers, so alien. It was smaller for one thing, and she kept accidentally activating this magnetic pull Jazz had used to relieve the human sector seven agents of their guns. It was useful in cleaning up Sam's angry mess though. She still yearned to have her own body back and felt guilty for using Jazz's body.

"I got it! I got it!" Glen cheered enthusiastically, jumping up from his chair in excitement. "All systems online and working at full power baby!"

"Nice!" Jade grinned, watching as the remaining lights powered on and the computers began working again.

"Bloody brilliant mate!" Rose exclaimed, slapping Glen across the back in congratulations.

"Thank you thank you." Glen said blushing.

"I knew you could do it Glen. You're the best." Maggie told her friend.

"I know I know, now lets all watch the clip." Glen said, typing in several digits and pulling up Arcee's memory file. He uploaded it from Hacker's small screen to the huge main computer. The Transformers and their human friends gathered around the computer screen. They watched in horror, through Arcee's point of view of how she encountered Unicron and made a deal with him. Arcee looked away in shame, not wanting the others to see her as a weakling or a failure.

She was suddenly thumped on the back by Ironhide. "Don't look so disappointed." He rumbled. "You did what you had to do."

"And without you, Unicron would have most certainly come to Earth anyway." Ratchet answered her.

"You didn't betray us Arcee." Optimus told her gently. "Now we have time to prepare for his arrival and to devise a plan together."

Arcee felt a little bit better, but couldn't bring herself to look at Bumblebee. She felt she'd been the worst to him, almost killing him. She looked down at her unfamiliar metal feet and began hearing a soft melody.

"_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through"_

Came Avril Lavigne from Bumblebee's radio. He took her hand in his and gave her a knowing look that meant everything was ok.

"Wait till I have my own body crazybot." Arcee giggled as she took her hand away. "It feels awkward in Jazz's body. Do you want Jazz to give you a hug?"

Bumblebee shook his head and put up his hands. "I'll expect one when you have your own body again Arcee." he grinned at her.

"Not that kind of robot huh?" Sam joked. Bumblebee leaned to the side, almost sending Sam sliding off of his shoulder. "Just kidding!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're a very manly very none gay robot!" Bumblebee righted his shoulder and Sam chuckled.

"Not that that sounded gay at all." Jade commented. Rose and Michaela giggled.

"You do spend an awful lot of time with Bee Sam." Michaela pointed out. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Sam and Bumblebee looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah Michaela baby, sorry, I just can't resist him yah know?" Sam said.

"_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love."_

Bumblebee played Phil Collins, for Sam, getting on his knees and gesturing toward his friend on his shoulder. "Oh I love you too big guy." Sam mockingly swooned. Both Bumblebee and Sam burst out laughing to the point where Bumblebee sank to his knees in mirth.

Optimus cleered his throat to quiet the room from laughter. "We have an important matter to discuss if Bumblebee and Sam are finished."

Immediately both bot and charge became silent and stood up straight. Optimus looked over at Maggie who walked over to him. He scooped her up and led the Autobots back to his personal chambers. "I wish to share a secret with you all. About the Allspark and the Matrix. The leader showed them what he had explained to Maggie earlier. The piece of Allspark and the matrix. "The only way to rejuvenate the allspark is with a massive amount of energy." Optimus explained. "This energy can only be formed with creation itself. Creation of a bond, between Transformers, and humans."

"You speak of the spark bond Prime." Ratchet said, looking intently at the leader. "The one that is unbreakable."

"I do, yes." Optimus answered. "The bond has to be willing. I ask you to do this because I have seen each one of you bond on your own with the humans. The choice remains your own. But to defeat Unicron, the cube must be joined with the matrix. It is our only hope to protect the planet we now call home and to rebuild Cybertron."

Immediately Bumblebee stepped forward. "You can count me and Sam in." The yellow Camaro said, looking at Sam for reassurance.

Sam nodded and gave him the thumbs up. "You know it Bee."

"This decision is not to be made lightly Sam." Optimus told him. "To initiate the bond Bumblebee must make himself his most vulnerable by exposing his spark to you. You must touch it. Once this is done, you both shall reap the benefits of shared life. Seeing through each others eyes, drawing on each other's strengths. You will feel what he feels and other yet undiscovered benefits and drawbacks. Once done, cannot be undone unless one of you should perish."

Bumblebee and Sam looked at each other, with their minds made up. They were pretty much bonded already, and had only to perform the ritual to seal it. They both gave Optimus a confirming nod. He nodded back and looked toward the rest of the Autobots and the humans.

Ratchet looked downward at Rose and scooped her up gently in his arms. "I would be honored to become your spark partner little one." the neon medic told her softly. "That is, if you are willing to have me."

Crimson red filled Rose's cheeks as she blushed as her guardian. "Ratch look what you're doing to me!" She giggled. "I'm blushing like a bloody school girl! Of course I'll bond with you, couldn't think of a nicer bloke to do it with. Are you quite sure yourself though mate? Like I said before, I'm trouble." She giggled and grinned.

Ratchet chuckled warmly and squeezed her a bit tighter in his arms. Her pheromone levels were getting higher and she looked at him with such adoration in her pretty blue eyes. He wished this moment could last forever. With him just holding this small piece of glory in his arms. "Yes Rose, trouble or not, I'm with you till the end."

"You're sweet Ratch, thank you." Rose sighed, leaning happily against him.

Michaela stepped over to Arcee and grinned. "How about it guardian?" She asked. "Do you think we should bond together too?"

Arcee grinned and nodded vigorously. "I don't know how that will work with this body, but its still my spark." The female transformer reasoned. "But I'll still share it with you no matter what!"

Michaela cheered and gave Arcee a high five. The two did make a good team together. Sam grinned at her from his perch on Bumblebee's shoulder and gave her the thumbs up sign. She in turn blew a kiss to him and winked.

Optimus nodded to them and turned to his weapons specialist. "Ironhide. You once asked me why we try to save the humans and I gave you my answer. Have you found your own?"

Ironhide looked down at Will Lennox and rubbed the back of his metal neck sheepishly. "I…suppose so." The big gray transformer answered. "I guess…out of all the humans…Lennox would be the best to share my spark with."

"I'd be honored." Lennox said, smiling up at his friend.

Ironhide smiled back and nodded, before shaking his head and replying "If I have to." Lennox chuckled, it was just his friends way of saying he cared.

Jade smiled, knowing her answer already. But when she looked up at Skyfire, she winced at his stern expression. He'd never looked at her that way before. "What is it Sky?" She asked softly. "Don't you want to bond with me?"

"I'd like nothing better." Her guardian answered. "But once this happens, there is no going back. I can if you like, drop you off where I found you or any other location you'd prefer." the enormous red white and blue space shuttle lifted her up in his hand to eye level. "I do not want you to be killed in this war."

Jade glared at her guardian, tears threatening to spill over in her eyes. How could she go back to a normal life after this? Forget everything, forget Skyfire and move on? "It's my choice to make." She told him. "I want to help and do what's right. I believe in you Sky. I know you won't let me die. I trust you and besides." She grinned. "Your stuck with me whether you like it or not. We're friends and if anything the bond will only make that stronger."

Skyfire grinned and hugged his charge to his chest. "I was hoping you would disagree and insist on staying." he told her. "I will share my spark with you gladly."

"Drama queen." Jade joked, hugging her enormous guardian as best as she could.

"What about me?" Glenn asked, indignant at being left out. Hacker, in his robot mode walked behind him. "Me and shorty over here work just great together." He said, patting the laptop transformer. "We'll help out too, if that's ok with you lil mama?" Glen said looking at Jade.

Jade shrugged. "It's Hacker's choice, I don't own him."

Glen whooped for joy and said, "You hear that! We're gonna be partners from now on lil guy!"

Hacker made enthusiastic noises and nodded. "Username Glen, now primary username.!" The laptop had apparently taken a liking to the hacker and they did make an efficient team together.

"Cute." Maggie grinned, feeling better that her friend could bond with someone too. "And Optimus and I will seel the deal."

"Then let us begin." The leader sighed deeply. "I thank you, all of you for making this decision wisely." He removed the piece of Allspark from the safe and set it down on the table. Optimus Prime, then opened his chest plate and kneeled before Maggie, exposing his spark.

Maggie gently, tentatively reached out with her hand to the glowing blue orb. She placed her hand against the spark and felt toward the center. A warm tingling feeling worked its way up her arm and she felt her entire being glow light blue. She smiled and closed her eyes as tranquility washed over her. Maggie gently removed her hand and instantly felt another presence in her mind. It was feelings, impulses. She could feel his joy, his hope, his fear. And he could feel her. As this happened, the Allspark glowed a peaceful blue as well and grew in size.

So it went this way, down the line. Each guardian exposed his spark to his charge and the cube grew in size until it was almost complete. Only Arcee and Michaela were left. Michaela reached out her hand to Arcee's exposed spark and touched it gently, feeling serenity fill her every being. As the energy filtered back to the Allspark, a strange thing began to happen. Jazz's body began to shake and rise up into the air! Arcee looked around in fear and confusion as her old battered body floated into the room. Her spark case left Jazz's body and floated into her original one. It glowed faintly blue and was restored to its normal state. All eyes were on Jazz's floating body. It spun around at a chaotic speed as the energy from the cube surrounded it, engulfing it in a blinding blue light. The optics on the little solstice flickered on and glowed brightly. His head turned from side to side, taking in the scenery as his body floated gently back down to the ground. He'd been restored to life.

"What's crackin lil bitches?" The real Jazz asked and looked around. "Where the hell are we? Did we win the fight?"

He was suddenly jumped by Arcee and hugged tight as the other Autobots that had known him crowded around, praising the miracle from the Allspark. Optimus smiled widely and Maggie was filled with his joy and happiness. The Allspark was completed now, the size when Bumblebee had first had it transformed to carry it. Optimus removed the matrix from his chest plate and held it up. The cube stirred, floating in midair before being pulled inside the matrix and becoming one with it.

"Till the day when all are one." Came the deep booming voice of Primus from the matrix. Optimus Prime returned the matrix to the inside of his chest and replaced his chest plate. He then joined the other Autobots in rejoicing around the newly resurrected Jazz.

Meanwhile, four glowing blue eyes peered down below from inside the ventilation shafts. Frenzy hadn't left at all. He had been spying on the Autobots during their spark sharing ritual and knew about Jazz's resurrection. He chattered excitedly but quietly to himself. He began moving away to find a place to send his report.

Starscream was in a less than pleasant mood back at the Decepticon base. The F-22 hurled Scorponok from his shoulder and sent him flying against the side of the base wall! "Be more careful cretin!" Starscream thundered in agitation. He gnashed his metal teeth together in pain.

"How can I work on reattaching your arm if you keep throwing me around like a piece of scrap!" Scorponok protested, clicking his metal pinchers in agitation. "I'm sick of the way I'm treated around here!" He immediately regretted speaking out when Starscream angrily got up from where he was sitting on the med table. The F-22 snarled and jerked his arm upwards into its socket. The wires were pretty much all attached but it was still a hack job at best. The joints were uneven and it swayed a little dangerously. It didn't look right and would need more work soon.

"You forget your place pathetic insect!" Starscream leered and was about to kick the angry scorpion transformer when a familiar booming voice echoed throughout the Decepticon base.

"No you forget yours Starscream!"

Starscream gasped as he beheld the form of the newly reformatted Galvatron. "…Megatron…?" Starscream asked incredulously. "How could you have survived? I witnessed the humans dump your body into the abyss!" Starscream stammered, not believing what his optic sensors were processing. Megatron should be dead, not standing their in front of him.

Scorponok made a gleeful shriek as he beheld his newly brought back to life partner standing behind Galvatron. Scorponok scuttled over to where Cyclonus was standing and hastily greeted his old comrade.

"You seem agitated Starscream. Are you not happy to see me?" Galvatron taunted marching right up to his second in command.

"Ecstatic." Starscream replied dryly. "You appear different now leader, much uglier. What has happened to you?"

"I am known as Galvatron now insignificant worm!" Galvatron snarled, gnashing his sharp pointed teeth in aggravation. "It matters not what happened to me Starscream! "What is of importance is that you have been an incompetent buffoon in my absence!"  
"I have been an even greater leader than you ever could be!" Starscream shouted, looking up at the Decepticon leader who towered over him now at Skyfire's height.

"You, Decepticon leader? That is bad comedy." Galvatron snickered.

"A title I will not relinquish easily!" Starscream thundered at Galvatron. Anger was getting the better of him now. "I've been flying in your shadow for far too long "_Leader!_" I now rule over all of the Decepticons and soon all of the universe! Take that away from me if you dare _Megatron_!"

Galvatron through back his enormous black head and let loose a hellish laugh that echoed eerily throughout the entire base.

Scorponok looked on eagerly from where he was standing beside Cyclonus. It was true Starscream was an abusive self absorbed poor excuse for a leader and it seemed like it was finally time for him to be put in his place.

The brown aerial F-22 felt himself flinch, cursing his own name for that one moment of weakness.

"My scanners indicate that you are only 70 percent functional Starscream." Galvatron gloated over his second in command. Starscream was formidable, large, triangular chest, large shoulders formed by the jet's distinctive twin tails, long arms, and bird-like feet. Galvatron in his new form was much more terrifying, with wicked cruel looking spikes over almost every inch of his torso and shining black armor and glowing evil red eyes. "You could never even hope to scratch me in that condition." Galvatron taunted again.

Starscream was now fueled completely with blind rage, clouding his judgment. He lunged at Galvatron letting loose a feral cry of fury. "I'll send you back to the pit!" Starscream screamed swinging out at the reformatted leader.

"You disappoint me Starscream." Galvatron smirked, easily stepping to the side and letting Starscream fall forward, using his own momentum against him. Galvatron grabbed Starscream by the weakened arm and flipped him over on his back, just like he'd done to Optimus Prime at Mision City.

Starscream was slammed hard into the ground! He tried to roll away but Glavatron slammed his foot down on Starscreams chest, pinning him to the ground. "You're a traitorous, conniving, piece of filth Starscream!" Galvatron taunted, getting right in Starscreams face. Galvatron tore off Starscream's newly reattached arm and flung it to the side.

Scorponok fought back the urge to protest. He'd worked for hours on that arm but wouldn't give anything to be in Starscream's position right now.

Starscream fought back the pain, not giving Galvatron the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. The F-22 tried kicking out at the leader with his legs but couldn't coordinate himself, only succeeding in flailing around pathetically. Galvatron had him at his mercy, which wasn't a comforting thought. "Go on…finish it!" Starscream sneered.

"You should be killed for your incompetence!" Galvatron roared. "But you are a skilled aerial fighter and you did create an ingenious base. I may have use for you yet." With that, Galvatron brought his fist smashing down across Starscream's head, effectively knocking his second in command out.

"Sir, we're getting a transmission from Frenzy!" Scorponok clicked his pinchers excitedly as he broadcasted the transmission.

"The Autobots have used their matrix of leadership to spark bond with the humans. They joined the Allspark with the matrix and Autobot Jazz was brought back to life. Skyfire is with them, now an Autobot and bonded to the human girl who shot me! Still spying in their vents while Barricade and Speed Demon circle the base and keep patrolling. Awaiting further orders."

"So, the Autobots have formed the unbreakable bond with the humans." Galvatron mused darkly. "How disgusting, however, this should work to our advantage."

"What would you have us do Galvatron?" Scorponok asked eagerly clicking his pinchers.

Galvatron chuckled sinisterly as he answered. "Capture the humans. Bring them back here. I want them alive."

Hey peeps, thanks for staying tuned, chapter twelve on the way! The idea of Spark bonding was thought up by Blackwing Rose but I got her full permission to use the idea for my fic. It isn't exactly the same thing as hers anyway but thought it worked for the story and liked the idea.


	12. Captured!

It was about three o'clock in the morning when the excitement died down. Jazz listened intently as Optimus retold the story of how Megatron was defeated and where they stood now, with Unicron only two days away. "So you got a plan Optimus?"

"The matrix." Optimus answered. "It shall light the way in our darkest hour."

"That's it?" Jazz asked performing a flip in the air and putting up his fists like a boxer. "We don't get to fight him?"

Optimus grinned. He'd missed his second in command's boundless energy and enthusiasm. "We still have the rest of the Decepticons to contend with Jazz." Optimus answered. "Once Starscream has been repaired we shall have to contend with his anger."

"Flying Decepticon punk!" Jazz exclaimed punching the air. "He'll have to deal with me! I'll let the Decepiticons know I'm back!"

The leader chuckled and put his hand on the smaller transformer's shoulder. "Easy Jazz." Optimus told him. "Battle will come sooner than any of us realize. That is why we must find a new base. The Decepticons we had imprisoned escaped and know how to find us. We are going to let the humans rest till first light, then we move. I've found a better location, one that is far away from human activity and will suit our needs."

Jazz nodded at the leader's plan agreeing. "Yeah, I guess that's a good plan. I wouldn't want to see Sam and Michaela get hurt, or the new ones either."

"Nor would I." Optimus agreed. "There is more to them than meets the eye." The leader told the solstice about how the Allspark was put back together through the act of bonding with the humans and how it had joined with the matrix.

"So…we can go back to Cybertron and make it the way it was?" Jazz asked eagerly, doing a handstand and then spinning around and falling back on his feet. "Not that Earth isn't a cool place to kick it or anything, but nothing beats home."

"Home…" Optimus repeated looking up at the ceiling, as if envisioning the night sky and dreaming of his home. "With the matrix, it can be restored Jazz." The leader answered. "We can go home."

"After we pop some punk ass Decepticons and that Unicron mother fucker!" Jazz exclaimed. "By the way Optimus, I know the humans are our hommies and all, but how can they help us?"

"The bond between us will allow them to give us their strength." Optimus replied. "As well as other powers yet to be discovered."

Jazz snapped his metallic fingers and threw up his hands. "Awe man! I missed it and don't have anyone to bond with!"

Optimus could feel his own charges peacefulness as she slept in the human quarters and grinned, sharing it. "I am certain you shall find a human partner and become an excellent guardian Jazz."

"Damn straight!" Jazz agreed enthusiastically. "Anyone who'd mess with us is a goddamn fool!" Jazz then went to help Optimus load a lot of their equipment onto the tow truck Michaela had driven earlier. Ironhide, Lennox and Arcee quickly joined them as well.

Rose yawned from atop her favorite perch on Ratchet's shoulder. The medic was hastily packing his tools and supplies into neat organized piles to be transferred and moved later.

Ratchet chuckled and looked over at his charge. "I don't need my scanners to tell me that you require rest dear one." She blushed when he called her dear one. Through their bond he could feel her tenderness and affection and it sent a surge of pleasant warmth throughout his entire metallic body. "You should get some sleep before we move in the morning. There are only four hours until the sun comes up."

"Right, no fooling you now is there?" Rose teased, feeling his bemusement through their bond. "But you are right. I'm plum tuckered out, what with the giant alien robot fights and all." Rose yawned again as she crawled onto Ratchet's outstretched gentle metallic hand.

The medic gently cradled the goth girl close to his chest. She smiled and cuddled closer to his chest, hearing the soft humming of his spark. The spark that she now shared. Ratchet gently set his charge down on the ground and transformed back into the search and rescue hummer. He and Bumblebee had taken quite a bit of punishment that day and were allowed to rest the night while the others packed the equipment.

"There…any way I could keep with you tonight?" she blushed, even redder and continued to explain herself. "Means sleep with you tonight, like across the front seat. I feel safer when I'm with you Ratch."

"We have perfectly safe human quarters." Ratchet answered, a little nervous at her request. "You would be much more comfortable safely tucked away in a bed."

Rose shook her head. "Come on Ratch, I really want to stay with you. Please don't make me leave." She gave him that adorable puppy dog expression, daring him to deny her this simple comfort.

Ratchet couldn't place his feelings for his charge. He enjoyed her company immensely and would do anything to keep her safe. The medic loved her soft touch and strong willed attitude. He kept playing what the possessed Arcee had said over and over in his processor. About him having _feelings_ for his charge. What exactly were his feelings for her? The medic couldn't help but notice Rose's rise in pheromones during their conversations. What exactly were her feelings?

Rose looked on at the hummer, tapping her foot slightly as Ratchet lost himself in thought. She grinned mischievously and opened the door to the hummer and climbed inside. She laid down across the wide seat, her red hair spilling over the side and cascading down to the floor. She folded her arms underneath her head and sighed. It was pretty comfortable, and she'd felt safer with him than she'd felt all day.

Ratchet stopped his train of thought when he'd realized what she'd done. He felt her tranquility and smiled inwardly as she yawned and snuggled closer to the seats. The medic sighed, not having the spark to tell her about the back pains she would receive from sleeping like this. He rather liked her being so close and played soft music as they both gently drifted off to sleep together.

"Goodnight Ratch." Rose murmured.

"Pleasant dreams Rose." The medic answered before going offline into his sleep cycle.

Jade meanwhile, was not sleeping well at all. She tossed and turned in the bed and sighed in frustration. She got up and stretched, beginning to walk out of the room and away from the human quarters. Jade walked around the base amiably, just thinking to herself and following a faint noise she heard. She thought she could hear scraping and banging of metal and as she approached Skyfire's room, she began to feel excited and eagerly went to the door. She raised a fist to knock but the door swung open way ahead of time so she was left with her hand in the air.

Skyfire positively beamed down at his charge as he ushered her into the room. "I could feel your restlessness and hoped you would stop by my chambers." The enormous white transformer told her. "I recall the subject that Sam Witwicky brought up earlier, about how you humans are unable to help. Come see what I've been working on."

"What is it Sky?" Jade asked as her guardian gently lifted her up. She stared wide eyed at the project that he'd just completed. It stood about seven feet tall and looked like an oversized astronaut suit with lasers loaded onto the forearms and cannons attached to the shoulders. Firm strong feet with retractable blades in the front supported the base and a thick glass surrounded the front of the head area. There were two more suits just like it on the table. Jade beamed up at her friend and he could feel her pride surge within him. "Jeez Sky, you really went all out!" She exclaimed as he set her down on his work table to get a closer look. "Can I try it out pleeeease?" She begged, giving him her best puppy dog expression.

Skyfire looked down at her proudly and nodded. She bit her lip in excitement and walked over to the suit.

"I call it an exoskeleton suit, or just an exo suit for short." Skyfire explained. He gestured at

"Wow, so you made this just for me?" She laughed. "Merry freakin Christmas that rocks!" She went over to the suit and opened the metal door in the back and climbed inside. It fitted neatly around her body and she had the amusing feeling of being an astronaut. The door closed behind her and she saw touch controls for the hands as well as sensors for her arms and legs. "Ok…" Jade began wondering. "How do you work it Sky?"

"Just think about your actions, the neuro scanners will react to your thoughts." The scientist replied. "The exo suit will do whatever you think possible and will increase your strength to beyond human limitation. I suggest you test the weaponry outside of the base."

Jade wobbled a bit when she tried to walk but then concentrated her actions just like Skyfire had said. Soon she was walking regularly.

"Try jumping off the table." Skyfire urged her.

Jade smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Oh I see, you need me to be your guinea pig, that's why you made the suit for me." She fake sniffed and looked sad. "I'm hurt Sky, I thought you were my friend."

Skyfire chuckled and shook his head. He could feel her mirth through the bond and knew she wasn't sad at all. "You know very well that's not the only reason I made that suit. Although I am in need of a lab assistant."

Jade trusted her friend and jumped off the table. She landed with a thud, the suit absorbed the impact. It felt a little jarring but she was unharmed. "Coolness!" She exclaimed and looked up at Skyfire. "Sure Sky, I'll be your assistant. But there's something I've always wanted to do first!" Jade grinned and giggled a bit before clenching her fists. "It's clobberin time!" She said in a deep voice bringing down her fist to the floor, denting the metal and causing the floor around her to shake a bit.

"I'm such a dork." She giggled and looked up at Skyfire's confused expression. "Fantastic Four reference buddy." Jade told her guardian. "We'll have to watch the dvd together. And you'll have to promise to protect me from the Marvel lawyers should they find out."

"I am er…glad you enjoy what the suit can do." Skyfire commented, scratching his head in confusion. He watched as his charge climbed out of the suit and scooped her up in his hand. "Now it is time for you to go back to bed."

"Awe Sky come on, I'm not even tired." Jade whined like a child jokingly. "Besides, you need rest too right? Can't we stay up a little longer together?"

Skyfire nodded a yes to her. He just couldn't say no to his friend and smiled, feeling her affection for him. She felt his tenderness for her too. Her placed her down and ran back to the human quarters to get a pillow and blanket. Somehow, it didn't feel strange to her, that she could care deeply about a giant alien robot, and that he could care for her. She was too tired to think about what exactly it meant. She just wanted to enjoy her time with him.

When Jade came back to Skyfire's room, she found her guardian lying down on the long metallic table that served as a bed. She walked up to side of it and climbed onto Skyfire's hand as he extended it down to her. Skyfire lifted Jade up and placed her on his chest. She settled herself on her stomach on top of the Decepticon symbol still showing on his chest. She rested her head on her pillow and trailed her fingers along the symbol. "I'll have to paint over that with the Autobot symbol." She said airily yawning. Skyfire nodded, smiling warmly at his charge and covering her with his hand gently as she shifted the blanket and pillow to be comfortable.

"Tell me a story about when you were a scientist." Jade asked yawning again as he very delicately stroked her hair with his finger. "Tell me about Cybertron." Skyfire began regaling her with stories of his exploits with Starscream until she was sound asleep, cradled against his chest. Skyfire placed his other hand over the one on top of her and savored the moment of just holding her while she slept. She was so trusting, so creative and brave. He couldn't suppress the warm feeling in his spark whenever she was near. Skyfire didn't know what it meant to him, but like her he wasn't going to think about that just now. He just wanted to fall asleep there, holding her against his chest, close to his spark.

Frenzy chattered quietly and excitedly to himself as he crept through the vents. He had his mission. The little silver transformer began skittering toward the human quarters. He couldn't let anger get in the way this time. Getting caught was not an option. Megatron punished failure and didn't tolerate it very well. Frenzy knew that Galvatron's method of punishing failure would be far worse still. He came to the room that Sam and Michaela shared together.

He watched the couple in bed together. Sam Witwicky clad only in boxers with a picture of a grinning Scooby Doo on the front with the words "Ladies Man" printed all over them. Michaela was dressed in a skimpy tight fitting black lacy naughty nighty with fur lining the hem and the v dip chest part. It barely covered her tanned and toned body. She was sleeping peacefully, snuggled up against her boyfriends chest. Sam had his lean somewhat muscular arm around her slender waist. They both had an expression of utter tranquility and were none the wiser to their silent stalker.

Frenzy chattered in Cybertronian, tapping slightly on the bottom of the vent. Sam stirred and moaned, yawning and stretching his arms. Michaela made a cute little whine and stirred and attempted to pull Sam closer to her. "Morning already?" Sam groaned, scratching his head and sitting up. Frenzy again chattered and banged on the metal bottom of the vent. Sam jerked his head upwards at the vent, completely awake now. Frenzy cackled, skittering away down the vent again.

Sam sprung up out of bed, slipping on his sweatshirt as Michaela woke up too. "Frenzy!" Sam concluded. "Little bastard's still here!" Sam raced after the noise in the vents, determined to prove himself useful and catch the intruder.

"Sam!" Michaela cried out, wrapping a sheet around herself and following her boyfriend out of the human quarters.

"Get the others, we have to catch him before that asshole gets back to the Decepticons!" Sam called back as he raced ahead.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam!" Michaela cried out fiercely. "You're going to need some help Sam!" She pointed out. She caught up with Sam and grabbed his hand in hers. Sam reluctantly nodded, agreeing with her and not arguing further. The two of them raced down the hall toward where the prison cell was, passing the enormous Bumblebee shaped dent in the wall. Sam and Michaela passed Bumblebee on their way, yelling for their friend to help them find Frenzy.

Bumblebee dropped the stack of equipment he was carrying and converted his arm into his cannon. "Lead the way." Bumblebee told them. He could feel Sam's determination and need to prove himself. The Camaro marveled at how very much alike they were.

The chattering and clanking continued until they were inside the prison chamber room. Michaela gasped as Frenzy dropped out of a hole in the upper vent and started firing at them! Bumblebee stepped protectively in front of Sam and Michaela, Frenzy's bullets bouncing off of his leg armor harmlessly.

Sam and Michaela dove out of the way as a jet black SUV came crashing through the blasted out hole in the wall! Speed Demon shot out two wickedly cruel grappling hooks out at the humans. One lashed around Sam's leg, not attaining the grip it needed. Sam fell to the ground and tried desperately to undo the hook's grip on his leg. The other hooked viciously around Michaela's stomach, cutting deeply into her flesh. She screamed out loud in pain as she was dragged across the cold metal floor toward Speed Demon.

Barricade in his police car form barreled in through the hole right after Speed Demon and transformed, tackling Bumblebee to the ground! Bumblebee fired off his cannon, hitting his old rival in the shoulder, knocking him backwards and off of Bumblebee.

Sam was feverishly trying to unhook the grappling hook tangled around his leg and pulling him toward the black SUV. He finally managed to succeed and began running toward Michaela to help her. He rolled away just in time to avoid Barricade's foot from crushing him as Bumblebee and Barricade continued their duel. Frenzy, meanwhile, was dragging the struggling Michaela inside of Speed Demon as the SUV held its door open. When she was finally inside the doors slammed shut and locked.

Arcee charged in suddenly, sensing Michaela's fear and knowing she was in danger. She jumped to the side, avoiding a blast from Barricade and began shooting at the tires of the black SUV. Michaela screamed and beat against the cold glass window with clenched fists. Speed Demon's tires whirled quickly, as the SUV sped out of the hole and away from the base. Arcee transformed into her pink Cadillac form and raced after Speed Demon, determined to catch up and retrieve her friend.

Barricade snarled as Bumblebee, slammed him into the wall. The police car sank to his knees and grinned wickedly as he spied Sam. Barricade picked up the boy by his sweatshirt and held him up in front of his chest, getting to his feet. "Strike now if you dare weakling." The police car sneered, shaking Sam like a rag doll, taunting the yellow Camaro.

"Put him down sucka!" Came the enraged voice of Jazz. He and Optimus charged into the room. The second in command flipped over Barricade, swiftly grabbing Sam and sliding away with style.

"Thanks man!" Sam grinned, greatfull that help had arrived. "They took Michaela! We have to help Arcee get her back!"

"Don't worry, we rollin!" Jazz replied, setting Sam down and transforming into the silver Pontiac solstice. Sam scrambled into the drivers seat and the door shut behind him. Sam hastily did his seatbelt. "Hold on tight!" Jazz commanded, burning rubber and taking off in pursuit.

Optimus and Bumblebee both fought Barricade into a corner. Soon they were joined by Ironhide and Ratchet followed by their human partners. Maggie, Glen and Hacker in his laptop backpack form came in shortly thereafter too. Optimus was attempting to interrogate Barricade but the Decepticon wasn't saying a word.

"Just give me five minutes with him Optimus!" Ironhide smirked, clentching his metallic fists in anticipation. "I'll beat the slagger till he answers for himself!"

Glen shivered, pointing up at the police car. "I knew them popo were evil. Didn't I tell you Maggie?" He said, elbowing his pretty blonde friend.

"Yeah Glen, but you failed to mention the police being transforming robots." Maggie sighed, annoyed.

An enormous explosion rocketed the whole base, blowing a humungous hole in the ceiling and sending the Autobots sprawling backwards. The humans were further behind and were knocked off their feet but otherwise didn't receive the shock or the falling rubble.

The steady wing blade beat of a helicopter could be heard, clearing away the dust as it landed, guns smoking. The explosion from the Helicopter wasn't enough to create that much of an earthquake, but no one rationalized that now.

"Oh shit…" Lennox cried, realizing what this meant. "The fucker wasn't dead!"

"Blackout!" Ironhide echoed his friend's thoughts and aimed his enormous cannons at the helicopter. It looked different, bigger and with twirling blades at every angle as it transformed. Ironhide tried to shoot at the helicopter but his blasts bounced off some kind of invisible force field!

"Cyclonus now fools!" The helicopter laughed insanely, unleashing Scorponok and Crusher from his back. Barricade took advantage of this momentary distraction to roll away from the Autobots and scoop up the nearest human, Glen! The heavy African American screamed in terror as the police car tossed him up into the air, jumped and then transformed around him! Glen was trapped inside the back of the police car as it barreled out through the hole.

"Glen!" Maggie cried out, coughing from the dust and rubble. "Optimus we have to go after him!"

Optimus could hear the urgency in her voice and sense the desperateness she felt but couldn't reply. Cyclonus was blasting at him and the helicopter seemed to have not only come back to life, but become much more powerful than thought possible for him!

Crusher was engaging Bumblebee while Ironhide and Ratchet helped Optimus to fight off Scorponok and Cyclonus.

"Rose!" Ratchet called out, ducking a swing from the scorpions tail. "Get yourself and Maggie to safety!"

"Right! On it!" Rose cried out, feeling her guardian's fear for her. Lennox heard too, grabbed Maggie and began racing out of the room. Rose was close behind. Scorponok snarled as the medic's saw caught part of his left pincher, almost cleaving it from his body. The scorpion swiveled its six red eyes to the retreating form of the medic's charge. The red haired goth girl named Rose. Scorponok rolled to the side, skittering on his eight legs and grabbed the girl in his good pincher right before she reached the door! He gripped the girl tightly in his claw, able to snap her in half in an instant. "Not one more step Autobots!" Scorponok sneered, holding up his prize and squeezing her hard. Rose gasped out in pain, blood dripping down her stomach as his barbed claw savagely cut her flesh.

"Put her down!" Ratchet roared as everyone around him stopped fighting. The medic's saw still moving and slicing. He could feel her fear, her shimmering blue eyes locked onto his, begging him, pleading with him to save her.

"Don't even try it old fool." Scorponok sneered, calmly making his way toward his partner Cyclonus. "Galvatron wants them in one piece and would be disappointed if I came back with a broken one."

"Who's Galvatron?" Ironhide grumbled as Cyclonus transformed back into the Helicopter. "What are you talking about you crusty piece of filth!"

"Why Megatron of course." Cyclonus answered as Scorponok fitted himself into the helicopter, gripping the struggling Rose tightly. (don't ask how Scorponok fits into the helicopter it just kind of happens in the movie lol) "Our leader is back as well, and shall make scrap out of all of you!" The helicopter took to the air with its hostage. Rose stared out the window, screaming for Ratchet to help her but her cries were drowned out by the beat of the helicopter blades.

"Optimus, we have to follow them, they've taken the humans!" Ratchet cried out, insane with rage at being able to do nothing.

Bumblebee rumbled his agreement, stepping away from the pile of spare parts he'd reduced Crusher to. The mountain Dew machine was no more, sparking and fusing out of life. "They took Michaela too." Bumblebee said sadly.

"Get Skyfire." Optimus ordered. "He knows the location of the Decepticon base and can give us aerial support." His voice was quiet, masking the rage within. Maggie felt it, felt the overwhelming anger within the leader. She and Lennox were crouched in the hall, hiding near a doorway. She wanted to go to Optimus but Lennox wouldn't let her go. As far as he knew, the danger wasn't passed yet.

Bumblebee ran toward Skyfire's chamber, he heard the sounds of a struggle and quickened his pace.

There had been a second explosion from Starscream. That's what helped cause the big earthquake that Cyclonus caused before. Starscream was locked hand in hand with his old friend Skyfire. "It's not too late Starscream!" Skyfire cried out, shoving his former friend to the side. "You can still do the right thing!" Jade was wading through the rubble and devastation toward her exo suit.

"Traitor! You were frozen in the ice and I saved you! This is how you repay me!?" Starscream snarled and kicked out at Skyfire's chest, sending the space shuttle staggering back a few steps. "There is still time to redeem yourself Skyfire! Join the Decepticons again! Do not let a human corrupt your spark! Join me in overthrowing Galvatron and we shall rule the universe together!"

"It is you that has a corrupted spark Starscream!" Skyfire thundered, now genuinely angry. "You deceived me and used me for your own personal greed for power! I will never be a Decepticon! We are no longer friends!"

For just a fraction of a second. Almost non existent. Starscream's evil angular jagged face took on a look of utter hurt. The F-22 sighed and muttered, "So be it." Starscream took a few steps back and fired a missile straight into Skyfire's chest! The taller transformer was sent sprawling into the wall, melting into it and slumping down to the floor. His chest was in ruins and his spark flickered dully through the many cracks around it. Skyfire reached out his hand, looking at Jade as Starscream grabbed her. Skyfire's hand shook before falling back down becoming deathly still.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" She screamed, reaching out for him as Starscream flew out of the hole in the base roof. "Skyfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire!"

Heya peeps, thanks for staying tuned yet again. I fixed it so I can now receive anonymous reviews, I had it turned off before but now its ok. Ps. I don't own the fantastic four and merely used the reference for humor purposes. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen!

Ps. I really don't understand how Scorponok was inside Blackout when he was the helicopter, to be let loose later when he was in robot mode. Anyone have an answer to this for me?


	13. Pawns in the Plan

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Jade screamed as Starscream carried her high into the sky. The air was freezing and her teeth were chattering but she was already numb. Jade glared angrily at the Decepticon, hysterical tears rolling down her eyes. "He was your friend you fucking asshole! How could you shoot him! How could you fucking do that?!" She'd never been this hysterical in her life and she struggled frantically to break free. It hadn't occurred to her that she was thousands of feet high and a fall from this height would kill her. All she thought about, was that she could no longer feel Skyfire. "I hope you fucking die you mother fucking piece of shit!"

Starscream ignored her hysterical cries and flew onward in silence, contemplating what he had done. Starscream was a murderer, and he enjoyed it. During the war he'd personally rained death down from the sky and laughed at the writhing pile of bodies left behind. He'd never felt guilty for any of it. Yet something small was nagging at him. Some small threat of a conscience tugging and pulling at his spark. Skyfire was different. Skyfire and Starscream had been best friends. And he'd attacked him at point blank.

Her screaming snapped him back to the here and now as she'd gotten one of her arms free and was beating his palm with her fist. "Put me the fuck down you pathetic fucking coward! I'd rather die than go with you!" She beat her fist uselessly against his metallic hand, not caring about the pain or the blood gushing down her arm.

"Shut your mouth worthless fleshling!" Starscream yelled at her, soaring higher into the sky. Starscream needed quiet, so he flew up to where the atmosphere was thin and until she was shivering with cold. Jade grew silent gasping for breath at the lack of oxygen until she passed out in his hand. Starscream released his hand, letting her slide out of his grip and plummet toward the earth. He transformed back into his F-22 Raptor mode and dove after her, opening the glass hatch on the cockpit. Starscream slid under her until she was sprawled out in his cockpit. He closed the glass hatch and sped up toward the Decepticon base. At least now there was quiet.

She awoke when they were nearly there, dazed and less than thrilled at what he had done. Jade slipped her headphones out of her pocket and hooked them up to her ipod. Tears rolled down her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest and let the music wash over her.

"_I will always be with you  
Makes no difference where your road takes you to  
Even if we're apart  
Now we're joined at the heart  
Though our moment may be gone  
You and I will still live on_

I will always be with you  
I'll be by your side whatever you do  
Other memories may fade  
But the ones that we made  
Are eternal as a star  
Now I'm part of who you are  
  
_And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter  
I'll be in the tears you cry  
Cause the way you and I have touched one another  
Doesn't end with goodbye"_

She shut off her ipod after hearing the song, unable to contain it any longer. Starscream plunged underwater and slowly slunk toward the base.

"You are not the only one who cared for him." Starscream said in a monotone voice devoid of emotion.

Jade didn't say anything back to the Decepticon. She was hoarse from screaming at him. She didn't argue the point of why he did what he did if that's how he felt.

Starscream entered the base and opened his glass hatch. "Get out human." He barked at her. "Do not try to run, as it would be pointless."

"I'm not fucking stupid." Was her only answer as she slid out of the cockpit and onto the ground. Starscream transformed beside her and grabbed her up in his fist once again. Starscream began walking toward the prison chamber in the base.

Sam held on for dear life as Jazz weaved and sped through the city. The Autobot was hot on the trail of the Suv that held Michaela captive. "Come on Jazz go faster!" Sam urged his friend, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Sam was exhausted and frightened, wishing he were with Bumblebee. Not that Jazz wasn't awesome and a badass because he was both, its just Sam and Bumblebee were a team.

"There they are!" Jazz cried out. Up ahead he could see the SUV and the pink Cadillac ramming into each other side by side, both trying to push the other off of the road. Try as she might, Arcee just couldn't match Speed Demon's strength. She did however, have agility and training on her side. Whenever Speed Demon went to ram her, Arcee weaved around the side, throwing the SUV off balance.

Jazz sped up, weaving through the few cars on the road at that time of night. Two small openings formed at the base of his headlights. Two small cannons slid out of them and Jazz took careful aim and fired at Speed Demon's tires. He managed to hit one, severely slowing the SUV down and causing it to rock from side to side. Michaela and Frenzy were thrown about in the cab. Michaela used this distraction to painfully wrench off the hook still tying her up. She hastily lashed it around Frenzy and kicked out with her legs!

Frenzy chattered angrily as he crashed through the SUV window and onto the street. He was being dragged at high speeds, sparks flying all around his smoking body. The tiny spy screamed out for help as he tried to disengage himself from the cables. Michaela grabbed the sheet she'd dragged with her and wrapped it around her bleeding stomach. She screamed as a snapping metallic mandible leapt from the steering wheel and tried to attach itself to her face!

"Michaela!" She heard Arcee cry from the side of the swerving SUV. Arcee had rolled her top down and was honking her horn. "You've gotta jump! Don't worry I'll catch you!" Arcee was on the wrong side, the side where the window wasn't broken. Meanwhile Frenzy was slowly pulling himself back into the SUV using the cable.

"I definitely can't!" Michaela screamed as she grabbed at the clutching metal mandible trying to claw her. She began beating it against the side of the window, desperately trying to break the other one.

"Yo Michaela, duck!" Jazz cried, ramming the back of the SUV, sending Michaela onto the floor. The grasping mandible tumbled out the broken window, latching onto Frenzy's face! It caused him to break the cables and go tumbling off to the side of the road, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Jazz fired at the Suv, shattering the window and spraying glass all over Michaela's back. She was mostly wrapped in the sheet and only got a few shards stuck in her hair. Arcee pulled up right along side the flailing Suv while Jazz flanked the other side, pinning it between them. "Michaela you've got to jump now!" Arcee cried out, feeling Michaela's panic and fear.

"Michaela you can do it just jump!" Sam cried out, leaning out Jazz's window.

Michaela bit her rosy red lip and jumped into the Cadillac from the shattered window. Arcee nimbly caught her in the back leather seats and restored the roof overhead.

"Are you ok dear?" Arcee asked, pulling back away from the SUV. Micheala nodded, crying and clutching the seat. "It's ok, your safe now." Arcee said comfortingly. "You were very brave." Michaela nodded, calming down and feeling her guardians relief that she was recovered.

Up ahead, Speed Demon screeched to a halt, sending Jazz tumbling overhead!

"Sam I need you to get out!" Jazz ordered as the Pontiac solstice rolled over on its side.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Sam agreed panicking and climbing out the open door. He ran to the side of the road to safety.

Speed Demon transformed just as Jazz did, knocking the smaller transformer to the side.

Jazz rolled to the side and fired his blaster, hitting Speed Demon at the knee. "Bring it Decepticon punk!" Jazz taunted. The silvery transformer flipped onto the top of Speed Demon's shoulder and began bashing the SUV's head!

Speed Demon grabbed Jazz by the leg and wrenched him off, tossing him to the side. Speed Demon whirled around firing off his blaster in a circular motion. Jazz was peppered by bullets as he rolled out of the way and taunted some more. "You want a piece of me! You want a piece!"

Speed Demon began running at the little transformer angrily! He was ready to beat Jazz to an oily pulp when he collapsed at the second in commands feet. Behind Speed Demon stood Arcee with Michaela clinging to her shoulder. Both of Arcee's black pistols were smoking and she looked pretty smug. "Not even as challenging as shooting turbo foxes back on Cybertron with my bow." She grinned. Speed Demon sputtered and shuddered trying to get back up before falling down again. Jazz and Arcee shot at the unmoving Decepticon until they were sure its spark was extinguished.

Sam rushed to Michaela and embraced her tightly. "Oh god Sam I was so scared!" Michaela sobbed into his chest.

Sam gripped her like he would never let go again. He didn't want to. "Your alright Michaela." He whispered to her as Jazz and Arcee transformed back into cars. "We need to get out of here before the police come and ask questions." Micheala nodded, getting into the Cadillac convertible while Sam, who was grateful to Jazz and didn't want him to have to ride alone, got into the Solstice.

Frenzy swore angrily in Cybertronian as he called up his partner Barricade. He reported the destruction of Speed Demon, having checked for his signal and getting no response. And told the police car to take a different route to the base. One to avoid the Autobots turning around and heading back to their base. Two, to pick up his partner, Frenzy had no ride and was not going to do the human thing and hitchhike his way back to the base. Indeed, Frenzy had been studying earth culture for a bit too long.

Meanwhile, back at the Decepticon base.

Starscream took Jade to a large metallic room in the middle of the base. It had no windows and the air vent was at the very top of the ceiling. There was no furniture in there, no sort of comfort at all. Just hard metal floors and walls. Rose was already in there, having been dropped off by Cyclonus. Rose had faired pretty good and was resourceful. Her dad had taught her cpr and first aid on her last visit to England. She'd cleverly dressed her own wounds by ripping off pieces of her long tattered skirt.

Starscream entered the room and dropped Jade roughly on the cold metal ground. "Can't believe Galvatron assigned me to guard duty." Starscream muttered to himself and leaned against the side of the wall, apparently losing interest in them. "Me, the mighty Starscream, babysitting."

Rose stood up to face the F-22. She shook her head angrily and pointed right at him. "Why you stupid pile of junk! You're nothing but a bully and coward! Not satisfied unless your picking on people not even a third your size!" Rose glared at Starscream, angrily locking eyes with the Decepticon and refusing to look away. "We may be small you fucking knob head! But there's only a handful of you and there's millions of us! You think the states are going to just lie down and let you destroy them? Or China? Yeah, that would be a right sight, go fuck with China, see what happens when you have a trillion people from one nation out to lynch you! We may fight each other. But you'll be damn sure we can put aside our differences to unite against the likes of you, you slimy git! And the Autobots too mate. Think about that. Not only will you have the entire planet out to kick your arse, but our friends will come for us. They'll come for us because we share something you can't possibly understand! Are not capable of understanding!"

Starscream stared at the defiant goth girl and huffed. "And what might that be human?"

Rose felt her cheeks become crimson with blush as she answered softly. "Love."

Starscream was just about to make a snide comment when Barricade pushed past him and dropped a struggling Glen into the room. Galvatron had picked up the lagging Barricade and angrily berated him and Frenzy for being late. Starscream began walking away and waved off the protests of the police car transformer. "Take over guard duty for me, these pests are irritating."

Barricade grumbled his agreement reluctantly. He glowered at the humans as Glen ran to join the ladies. "Mother fucking pig." Glen muttered as he sat down next to Rose and Jade. "You ladies alright?"

"More or less." Rose answered. "If you take into account our being captured by Decepticons and imprisoned alright."

"Now why you gotta look at it like that?" Glen asked, patting Rose's arm. "We got giant alien robots of our own. They'll come get us in no time."

Rose smiled and nodded. She leaned backward against the wall. She knew Ratchet would come for her no matter what. And what was he going to find when he got there? A sniveling damsel in distress who couldn't hold her own? Or his proud little fighter, defiant and brave till the very end. She would make him proud. Rose longed to be with the medic once more. To feel his warmth, his kindness and his devotion to her. Rose smiled as she remember how confused she could make him. He was so cute when he was nervous around her. At the moment though, she could still feel him through their bond. It was better when they were in each other's presence, but she could still feel his anger, fear and frustration.

"Ratchet…" She murmured, hugging herself for warmth. She wanted to much to cuddle close to his chest and hear the steady hum of his spark. To be safe and warm in his strong metallic arms. She picked up Jade's dropped ipod and headphones and helped herself, looking through the selection of songs. She smiled and sighed, playing one song in particular, that reminder her of her guardian.

"_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me  
_  
_Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole."  
_Ratchet meanwhile, was working feverishly on Skyfire with little results. The medic was trying his hardest to stabilize the enormous white transformer but the damages Skyfire sustained from his fight with Starscream were too great. He was slowly losing the battle. He was constantly distracted by his worries for Rose and his disappointment in himself.

"She deserves a better guardian." The medic said to himself as he frantically worked on the unconscious Skyfire. "One that is competent and would never allow her to be captured." He strained himself to feel the bond between them, to understand her feelings. Ratchet gasped and almost dropped a wrench inside of Skyfire's chest. Rose wasn't feeling terrified or angry. She was tranquil, hoping and…something else he couldn't place. It was a feeling that warmed his entire spark and gave him the courage to keep working. "What am I talking about!" Ratchet exclaimed happily. "No one else is qualified to be her guardian! I deserve her because I…" He didn't finish his sentence because Skyfire stirred and finished it for him.

"Love her." Skyfire's spark began blinking on and off, finally ending the struggle to heal.

Jade back at the Decepticon base gasped and clutched at her heart.

"What is it little mama?" Glen asked her as she began sobbing and hugging her knees to her chest and rocking. He wrapped his thick arms around her and she hugged him, crying into his chest.

"I can feel him dying." She choked out. Jade gripped the back of Glen's shirt tightly. She gritted her teeth and remembered what Optimus had said about the bond. How both partners could draw upon each other's strengths and help each other. She just had to try to use it. Jade would do anything to save Skyfire, and she knew vice versa was true. She stood up, and concentrated with all she could, begging, pleading with an unknown authority to save her guardian's life. "Take my energy, my life-force, so that you can live." She whispered. Immediately said, her eyes took on a different color, the same navy blue shade that colored Skyfire's optics. She floated in midair and could feel him again. She felt her guardian's gentle calm demeanor playing about her head. She felt serene and saw Skyfire in her mind, blanking out everything else.

The matrix within Optimus's chest stirred and thumped. The leader had been discussing rescue plans with Lennox and Ironhide, while Maggie calmly stroked the side of his face. Optimus removed the matrix from its place inside his chest. It guided him into the med room.

Ratchet stepped aside and looked at Skyfire's fading spark with sadness in his own. "There's nothing more anyone can do Optimus." The medic concluded.

"The matrix seems to think otherwise." Maggie mused, staring as it glowed bright blue and enveloped Skyfire in its glow. Blue energy surrounded him, fixing where he was broken and restoring his spark back to its shiny blue color. Skyfire's eyes glowed brightly and he seemed to be in a trance. Skyfire found himself sharing minds with his young charge, even though they were so far away.

"Thank you." She heard his voice inside her mind. "You've sacrificed your own energy to save my life. No matter where you are, I will save you, you have my word. Stay strong and we shall see each other soon."

"I will Sky, I'm so glad your going to be alright. I don't know what I would do with out you. Goodbye Skyfire." Jade answered her guardian.

"Never goodbye." the enormous space shuttle transformer replied. "I will always be with you."

He faded away and Jade found herself back at the Decepticon base, floating back down to the ground and feeling completely drained. She sat against the wall and rested as Rose and Glen stared at her.

"What happened mate?" Rose asked, looking Jade's pale body up and down.

"You went all Emily Rose on us for a minute." Glen added. He watched as Barricade turned his burning red eyes on Jade, trying to figure out what had happened. Glen slid off the "backpack" and set it down on the ground. "Now's the time to get to work little buddy." The laptop squeaked in response. "Go to program we hooked up in your hard drive together. Program codename invisible woman."

Hacker began humming lightly as Glen peered around, no one seemed to notice what they were doing yet, and because he was so large and sitting in front of the computer, Hacker was shielded from the cameras. Hacker's hologram program emitted a neat little trick that Glen had worked on with him. It allowed Hacker to become invisible. Glen gave the little transformer the thumbs up when the program had been initiated. Hacker then transformed and began using his scythes to climb the wall toward the air vent. It had been a long somewhat boring ride to the base with Barricade, luckily, the police car had been smug when Glen hadn't struggled and seen to ignore the African American's activities on the laptop.

Galvatron and Starscream peered at the security camera screen. The one stationed in the prison cell. "Finally, I knew one of them would exhibit the powers of the bond soon enough." Galvatron sneered. "I suppose it is your doing Starscream. The girl acted out of desperation to save her guardian and now the plan can proceed. You should congratulate yourself Starscream, by nearly killing her guardian, you've helped the plan to succeed.

Starscream grumbled incoherently. So Skyfire was now alive. He'd have to face him again. Starscream watched as the leader of the Decepticons left the room and headed toward the prison chamber.

"I will make amends." Starscream muttered out loud. "Next time we face each other old friend, it will be with honor and without tricks. That much I owe you."

Galvatron entered the prison chamber and glared evilly at the three humans. He knashed his pointed teeth in anger. "Pathetic fleshlings, cowering in the corner like animals." Galvatron huffed, scowling at each one of them in turn.

"Well you can hardly blame us can you, you stupid git!" Rose sneered and tightened her grip on Jade's arm. She tried to sound brave and defiant but her voice cracked a bit and her heart was pounding in her chest. He truly was a terrifying vision to behold. The most fearsome thing she'd ever seen in her life.

Galvatron chuckled evilly, a cold heartless noise that made their hair stand on end. "Brave words insect, silence now or they may be your last."

"What do you want with us?" Jade spoke up and asked.

"Yeah, what you want with us man?" Glen stammered nervously. "I didn't have nothin to do with anything man, I mean, I was just sitting at home playing video games!"

"I said silence!" Galvatron thundered, stomping toward the humans and slamming his fist against the metallic floor, inches away from them. It sent the three of them flying backwards and into the wall. Galvatron snatched Rose and Glen from where they sat stunned and clenched his merciless metallic fists around them. "You humans are useless and disgusting!" The Decepticon leader held them both up to eye level. "You two shall be tossed out, like vermin to the trash! It was the Witwicky child I wanted to exact my revenge upon! Not you interloping scum!" He nodded toward Cyclonus who was waiting outside the room to the left. He handed the struggling humans to the helicopter who cackled wickedly. "Tell Frenzy to radio the Autobots to the meeting location. Take the humans back to their Autobot consorts." Galvatron sneered. "Demolisher is waiting at the meeting place. Wait with him there. I shall join you shortly to make a deal with the Autobots."

"As you command lord Galvatron!" The helicopter replied, laughing again above the protests of his captives. He then walked out with Glen and Rose.

Jade narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Why was someone who was supposedly ruthless and a murderer, letting prisoners go? After he'd gone through all that trouble and lost two of his fighters to bring them there. Or, more importantly to _her_ specifically at the moment. Why had he let them go, and kept her there? She smiled shakily, giggling out of nervous habit as the Decepticon leader stepped closer toward her. Jade clung to the wall frantically. "So…since I suppose not all of us will fit in that helicopter…you'll be sending Starscream to return _me_ then?" She stammered nervously. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, the way a cat locked eyes with a mouse.

A shimmering light appeared from his eyes and suddenly a tall, dark haired man appeared in front of her. He wore and all black suit with black pointed shoes and glaring red eyes, just like the unmoving Galvatron. His face was clean shaven and his arms bulged with muscle. He had an authoritative look about him and glared at her, not one to be trifled with. "This is my hologram. It is only light and nothing more, do not fear it, but fear me! It is a way to communicate with you that Unicron cannot hear. If that vile idiot Arcee had had the brains to think of this, than maybe you would not be where you are now human. I shall not kill you…yet. You are much more value to me." The figure told her, in Galvatron's exact voice.

"And why's that?" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hands in terror. She knew Skyfire could feel her every emotion and hoped he was on his way to save her from this nightmare.

"You are the only human to have shown any mastery of the power that comes with the bond." Galvatron told her.

"That was just a fluke!" Jade protested. The man snarled at her to be quiet and smacked her across the face. She flinched and ducked before realizing that his hand went right through her, giving her a cold chilling sensation.

"Do you know why its called the unbreakable bond?" Galvatron continued as if she'd said nothing. Jade shook her head no.

"Because." The man hissed, eagerly stepping toward her. "Nothing can _force _you to break the bond once you have done so with your partner. But if you were _willing_ to become another's partner…" Jade shook her head, covering her ears. Galvatron chuckled and continued, loving the smell of her fear and the way her body shook with terror. It was very empowering and pleasing to behold. "The power of your former partner would flow into me and I would become free of Unicron's control and able to take the matrix for myself and enslave him! Then I could control the entire universe! Behave well and I'll reconsider killing you. I'd make you my pet, pretty as you are."

Jade looked up at him and stood up. She glared angrily at the hologram and flipped it off. "Not that you know what that means creep." Jade sneered pointing her finger at the hologram. "But it means fuck you! I'll never become your partner. You're nothing like Skyfire! I'll never help you!"

Again, Galvatron chuckled evilly, making her shiver and gasp. He really was ruthless and would kill her in an instant if she weren't useful. "Remember how I so graciously let your friends go." He glared at her, stepping ever closer. "I implanted two very tiny flybot bomb carriers onto your friends." The evil leader smiled wickedly. "If you refuse me, I shall activate them and you're friends will be no more."

"Your lying!" Jade cried. "You've got no proof!"

"We'll wait and see." Galvatron sneered at her, his hologram disappearing. "Till then my dear, pleasant dreams." The enormous jagged evil transformer began backing away from the room. "Scorponok, play with our little friend for a bit, then make sure she isn't awake. But don't kill her…yet."

Jade gasped as she saw Scorponok enter the room when Galvatron left. His six glowing red eyes swiveled to meet hers and he clicked his metal claws together in anticipation. "Hello darling." Scorponok hissed clattering toward her. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together."

Jade glared angrily at the approaching Scorponok and summoned up the remainder of her courage. "If you hurt me, Skyfire will know. He'll find you. And he will _end_ you!" She snarled, clenching her fists in anger.

"Of course he'll know, your bonded to him like a parasite." Scorponok snickered. He pinned her to the wall, his sharpened tail blade hovering close to her throat. "But Skyfire is not here to protect you now is he?"

Ironhide charged into the med room with Bumblebee close behind, to find Skyfire sitting up and talking with Optimus and Ratchet. Lennox was on his shoulder, looking grim and holding up his communicator that Ironhide had given him after the battle at Mission City. "The Decepticons want to make a deal." Lennox explained. "Frenzy must have hacked into my phone and gotten the number."

Ironhide nodded and looked grave. "They want to make a trade for the humans Optimus." Ironhide looked at his partner, glad that Will was here with him and not taken by Decepticons. Lennox felt his relief through the bond and smiled, patting his friend on the side of his broad gray shoulder, right next to his cannon. Ironhide sighed and continued. "They want to trade for the Matrix."

Just then, Arcee and Jazz rolled in from their escapades rescuing Michaela. Sam and Michaela leapt out of their respective transformer friends vehicles and ran to Bumblebee. Bumblebee dropped to his knees and hugged the two of them close to his chest with one arm. Arcee transformed and tackled Bumblebee to the ground where he hugged her with his free hand. All four of them laughed as they tumbled over and Bumblebee played Edwin McCain over his radio, overjoyed to see his friends back safe and sound.

"_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more"_

Optimus turned to Skyfire. "Are you alright to transform and fly Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet and myself to the coordinates the Decepticons indicated?

Skyfire nodded at once, longing to be back with his charge. "They are hurting her!" He said angrily, slamming his fist against the table. "I can feel that she is in pain and afraid! We must get there at all costs!" He immediately transformed back into his space shuttle form and opened the cargo hold doors. "In my room, you will find three human battle suits." Skyfire explained. "Load those in as well as one of the human restoration chambers. It should all fit if all transformers remain in their vehicle modes."

Optimus nodded. "Ironhide and Jazz, you two stay here. The human military should arrive very shortly, take them to our coordinates. We will need all the help we can get.

"You can count on it Optimus." Ironhide rumbled his agreement. Jazz did a backward flip, spinning around as he landed and gave the leader a thumbs up. The equipment was loaded into Skyfire's hold and Maggie, Sam and Michaela got into their respective guardian's vehicle mode.

Optimus sighed as Maggie buckled her seatbelt. "I suppose there is no convincing you to remain behind and out of danger?" Optimus mused to his charge.

"There's no way." Maggie laughed as Skyfire began taking off through the hole Starscream had blasted through. "I'd never leave you Optimus. We're a team and you may need me more than you think."

Cyclonus almost couldn't contain his laughter. The two humans were unsuspecting of the explosives planted among them. They would probably run right back to their Autobot partners and then, when they least suspected it, BOOM! The bombs would detonate, blowing up the humans and crippling the Autobots. Galvatron was a genius, a sick, twisted genius. The redhead was gazing out the window back at the base. "What happens to our friend then?" She demanded. The helicopter couldn't help but be impressed by her gall. He could transform under the water and crush them both like sardines in a can and she still didn't seem afraid.

"Oh don't worry about your friend, I'm sure Galvatron will kill her quickly." Cyclonus tittered. "Or maybe slow and painful, its been a while since I've watched him do it. My way of killing you little pests is to explode everything in sight! Too bad you fleshlings don't have protective armor, you wouldn't be so easy to kill."

"You're mental." Rose snarled, blowing a large amount of warm air against the window. She began tracing the words "_I'm a stupid git, Ratchet will kick my arse!" _She began laughing and giving herself a round of applause.

"What are you doing to me?" Cyclonus protested. "Stop that or I'll let you out here!"

Glen clapped her on the shoulder and laughed along with Rose. Cyclonus rose up out of the water and began making his way toward land. They were off the coast of California and the bright warm sun beamed down on them from up above. There, they saw the Autobots and Demolisher tensely waiting for them. Ratchet and Skyfire looked around eagerly, while Maggie paced back and forth atop Optimus's shoulder. "God I hope they're alright." She murmured. Maggie felt her guardians anger and worry echo her own. What was it going to take to get their friends back?

Cyclonus landed and opened his doors. "A good faith present from Galvatron!" Cyclonus sneered as Rose and Glen hastily excited the helicopter.

Rose began running as soon as she hit the ground. "Ratchet!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face as she ran with open arms. "Ratchet, oh god Ratchet!" She'd missed him more than anything in her entire life. Right now, there was nothing else in the world. No pain, no battles, no impending doom, there was only her and her guardian. The guardian she had come to love. Nothing mattered to Rose but to be in the medic's arms again. Yes, she admitted it to herself. She loved Ratchet with all her heart.

Ratchet pushed Bumblebee and Arcee out of the way and ran to his charge. "Rose, thank Primus you are alright!" They both felt each other's joy and rapture at being reunited. Rose hugged her guardian's leg tightly and giggled gleefully as he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her close to his chest. "I missed you dearly little one." He cuddled her gently, making soft soothing sounds, almost like purring. "You are safe now. I shall protect you until I cease to function. But little one, before something else happens, I have something to tell you."

"Me too Ratch." Rose grinned, blushing from head to toe. The medic's scanners indicated her pheromones climbing through the roof. "Lets both say it at the same time mate. I think we both know what we're about to say anyway!"

They shouted it right then and there. Proclaimed their love for each other on the beach as the waves lapped gently on the sand.

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

The matrix glowed inside of Optimus's chest and he slowly removed it and held it up. It's light glowing becoming luminous and blinding for the second time that day because of the bond. Ratchet suddenly put Rose down and stood still as the light surrounded him and his charge. Ratchet's hologram activated, becoming the young man that had taken her out to the Italian restaurant, only he had on a yellow shirt with red stripes with black pants, oddly resembling the search and rescue hummer that was his vehicle mode.

The hologram enveloped Rose as well, transforming her tattered clothes back into the black dress and white gloves she'd felt so glamorous in that same date.

Ratchet approached Rose slowly and with purpose. He reached out his two strong arms toward her. She stood dead still, waiting, watching, wondering what he was trying to do. Ratchet's hologram then seized her by the arms and quickly drew her in for a long passionate kiss! Rose blushed profusely and was shocked when she found the hologram to be solid! She didn't quite care for long. She closed her eyes, returned his kiss hungrily and with her own added passion. The world around them seemed to stop, as they felt and tasted each other, feeling the strong bond of love between them.

The world suddenly came back to both of them when they saw a sickeningly familiar cybertronian jet fighter rise from out of the oceans depths, followed by an F-22 Raptor. The enormous black jet and the Raptor landed next to Cyclonus and Demolisher. Scorponok clattered out of the back of the jet and held up his prize as Galvatron and Starscream transformed. Jade lay limp, battered, beaten and broken. She was unconscious and pinned between both his claws, his stinger poised at her throat.

"And so the negotiations begin." Galvatron sneered.

Heya peeps, thanks for sticking with me this long. Just a few more chapters to go and possibly an epilogue. Was thinking of doing a sequel. Would anyone want to read it?


	14. Darkness Approaches

Maggie inched closer to the side of Optimus's head, clinging to him as Galvatron roared with laughter. He could feel her fear, her worry and she had good reason. Megatron had been a formidable foe in the battle of Mission City. Now he was stronger, more powerful and remade by Unicron. How were they ever going to defeat him and then take on Unicron?"

Skyfire was fighting every urge he had to storm across the beach and retrieve his charge from Scorponok's grip. But he knew better, she'd be dead before he got there.

Scorponok tittered as he saw the enormous white transformer stare longingly at the girl. "She screamed your name you know." Scorponok hissed, his voice wrought with shameless mirth. "She said you would come for her but I guess you were too late." The scorpion transformer slide his tail across the side of Jade's neck, barely missing her major artery and leaving a trail of blood across his stinger. "Her blood is so delicious." Scorponok purred, sliding his tail to his mouth and licking away her blood, he then returned it to his position near her throat. "Oh the fun we had while you couldn't protect her."

Skyfire roared with outrage and pointed his enormous double barrel black gun at the offending scorpion. His navy blue optics shook with fire and rage as the space shuttle. "**I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE FOR EVEN DARING TO LAY A SCRATCH ON HER!"** Skyfire bellowed, unable to contain his emotions any longer. "**WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE WRAITH I WILL UNLEASH UPON YOUR WORTHLESS PATHETIC HIDE!"** Arcee and Bumblebee leapt to his side, holding the space shuttle transformer back as he attempted to launch himself at Scorponok.

"Skyfire stand down!" Optimus ordered, trying desperately to contain his own anger. This was of course, what Galvatron was anticipating. They had to stand together despite the situation, because if Skyfire had rushed ahead, he would have been shot down no problem. Maggie calmly stroked the leader's shoulder, unable to do much more than lend her partner comfort and hope.

Arcee and Bumblebee reluctantly relinquished their hold on Skyfire as the space shuttle stopped struggling and obeyed Optimus. It was for her own good.

Starscream chuckled evilly at his old friend. "You appear well Skyfire, considering how we last left each other. Either that incompetent medic can work miracles, or the bond is good for more than just your Autobot lusting and perversions." The second in command gestured to Rose and Ratchet's hologram, still holding each other. "Perhaps I should pick up a human pet for myself."

Ratchet's hologram shimmered with anger and flickered away as the real medic himself stepped protectively in front of Rose. "You're a conniving traitorous piece of filth Starscream." The medic sneered, adorning his enormous saw in his arm. It whirred dangerously, its blades sharpened and seeking to destroy Decepticon metal. "If you think any human would ever lower themselves to being your partner, you are sadly mistaken. The love Rose and I share makes both of us so much stronger than you realize." The medic pulled out his enormous machine gun and aimed it at the F-22. "Care to test it?"

Rose tapped the side of Ratchet's leg to get her guardians attention. "I'm touched mate really." Rose smiled up at the neon medic. "But maybe you should help her first Ratch. She doesn't look too good." Rose gestured at the fragile broken human in Scorponok's grip.

"Yes yes of course." Ratchet stammered. He marveled at how this gothic beauty could make him forget himself. She was so radiant, so stunning a creature and she returned his affections. His fears were put to rest as he basked in her glorious embrace. Their kiss had set his spark aflame with passion. Such was the glory of love. She once again brought him back to reality with a kiss. Rose smiled prettily and kissed the side of the medic's leg tenderly. "I love how I can drive you mental." Rose giggled. "But you've got to focus Ratchet!"

Ratchet scanned Jade's body up and down and his wizened old face contorted with anger. "The girl needs immediate medical attention!" he cried out. "She has lost a severe amount of blood, has three broken ribs and a punctured lung which is filling with blood rapidly!" Ratchet withdrew his saw and gun and gestured at the human restoration chamber. "She needs to be placed inside and healed for several cycles!"

"Very well." Galvatron agreed waving off the Medic with disinterest. "Scorponok retrieve the device, power it yourself and place the human inside." The enormous black jagged Decepticon leader sneered and pointed his Cybertronian plasma cannon at the smaller scorpion transformer. "Attempt anything Autobot scum." Galvatron snickered. "And I will blow them both back to the pit. I have no reservations about killing my own men, but I wouldn't want to lose my bargaining chip now would I?"

Optimus narrowed his bright blue optics in suspicion. He watched as Scorponok scuttled over to the human restoration chamber, grabbed it gently with one claw and meandered back to the Decepticon sidelines. He roughly placed Jade's lifeless body inside. It instantly began to hum and whirr, getting to work on healing her frightful injuries. Skyfire looked on in unhidden concern at his charge, longing to be at her side. "Why the concern _Galvatron_?" The Autobot leader sneered the name. "The girl is of no use to you. Give her to us so that we can settle this once and for all."

"Believe me Prime, I would have killed that disgusting human a long time ago. But there's something of yours I wish to trade for her worthless life." Galvatron continued. He drew his crimson Cybertronian blade. It glinted cruelly in the sun, hooked and jagged. Countless sparks were skewered on the blade taken so eagerly from their owners chests many eons ago. It longed for Prime, called out to extinguish his existence. "Give me the Matrix and she shall relinquish the girl."

Optimus drew his own blade, last plunged into the side of Bonecrusher's head. It too, ringed out for Galvatron spark to be impaled upon it. "If Unicron gets a hold of the Matrix Galvatron." Optimus started calmly, although Maggie could feel the tension the leader carried with him. "All hope for restoring Cybertron is lost as this planet will be."

"What business is that of mine?" Galvatron sneered. "Unicron gave me life and power. He shall bestow upon me rewards greater than you could possibly imagine. Now, hand over the matrix or the girl dies!"

"Seems to me your pretty reluctant to kill her." Optimus replied coolly. "The great leader of the Decepticons. My brother, needs the help of a human he hates with every surge of his spark. That must feel intensely loathsome." He set Maggie down on the ground where she ran to Glen's side and threw her arms around him.

"Whoa Maggie what's up with the pda?" Glen chuckled as he gave her a bear hug back. "I'm alright. Take's more than that to put me under."

"Glen I was so worried about you, I thought they'd…" She trailed off while looking at his ear. Maggie stepped back and frowned, twirling a stray strand of blonde hair away from her eyes. "Glen, when did you get a bug earring exactly?"

Optimus pointed his blade at Galvatron, slicing expertly in the air. Optimus's blade had death spilled upon it as well. But he wielded it for justice and freedom, not in the name of death and destruction. "Take the matrix from me if you can!"

"I'll rip it out of your chest and your spark with it fool!" Galvatron thundered, angry beyond reason and rushing forward at Optimus! The Autobot leader had no intention of letting harm come to Skyfire's charge. He knew he could get Galvatron angry enough to throw caution to the wind as well as his plans.

Cyclonus and Demolisher launched into action as well, leaving Scorponok with a confused look on his vile six eyed face. That was all it took for Skyfire. The enormous red, white and blue transformer fired his double barrel black gun at the smaller transformer! It sent the scorpion flying onto his back stunned, away from the healing chamber he was guarding. Skyfire ran full force at the dazed scorpion and slammed his enormous white fist into his stomach, plowing him deep into the ground!

"That was for her!" Skyfire cried out angrily. He stepped on Scorponok's dented stomach, pinning the squirming bot to the ground and grabbed his flailing tail in both hands. A sickening moaning and scraping of metal followed by an earsplitting shriek of pain was heard as Skyfire wrenched off Scorponok's tail! Scorponok flipped over and tried to counterattack his foe by snapping at him with his claws. Skyfire was too enraged to notice the feeble pinches to his feet as he brutally began beating Scorponok with his own tail!

"Heh, now I'm going to call him Scorponass!" Sam laughed obnoxiously. Michaela rolled her eyes, wondering how her boyfriend could crack jokes at a time like this. "What?" Sam shrugged. "It's because his ass is hanging out without a tail get it?"

Starscream charged across the beach and stepped nimbly in front of Skyfire. "Abandon that worthless cretin Skyfire!" Starscream sneered and transformed back into the F-22 Raptor. "Your fight is with me in the air!" Starscream then fired his jets and soared quickly into the sky.

"You are right Starscream." Skyfire growled. He tossed Scorponok's tail far out into the ocean. "I need to pay you back for what you gave me _friend_!" Skyfire transformed back into his space shuttle form and leapt into the air after Starscream. Scorponok hissed in dire pain, using the last of his energy reserves to tunnel deep into the sand.

Ratchet was dueling with Cyclonus, both their saw's clashing back and forth like whirling swords dancing in the dawn. The bright orange sun was climbing up over the horizon, illuminating the beach in its soft golden glow. The calm before the real storm.

The medic spied his charge's writing on Cyclonus's window at the helicopter's chest. "That's my girl." The medic chuckled when he read "_I'm a stupid git, Ratchet will kick my arse!" _"And I most certainly will!" Ratchet heaved, lunging at the helicopter's chest, sending sparks and bits of metal flying every which way. The helicopter screamed with fury, kicking out and sending the medic sprawling over backwards!

"Get him Ratch!" Rose cheered, running past the battling giant robots and back to where the humans stood. "Give him right what for! And one again for me!"

Sam and Michaela were busy getting into the two extra suits Skyfire had made and trying to get the hang of them. Their guardians stood sentry nearby, protecting the kids. Demolisher began slowly yet eagerly stomping carefully around the battling robots toward Arcee, Bumblebee and their human charges.

"Damn it how does this work?" Sam grunted, desperately trying to move his arms and legs and ending up almost tipping over.

"Well it's not like we can ask Skyfire how they work!" Micheala cried out in frustration, gesturing at the aerial dogfight taking place overhead. Skyfire was slower than Starscream and not as agile, but made up for it in power and strength. The two were locked in a fight to the death which only one of them would come out alive.

"Ok ok, I think I got it." Sam said, grinning and calming down a bit. He clenched his own fists which made the suit clench its own metallic fists. Sam thought about taking one step in front of the other and moved his feet against the pedals. Soon he was walking like a pro in the suit.

Michaela followed his example and shakily walked forward. "Now we need to figure out how the weapons work." Michaela pointed out. She pointed her fist toward the approaching tank Decepticon and thought about firing a rocket off of her forearm. Suddenly, she was sent tumbling backwards into Arcee's arms from the launcher's kickback. The neurosensors on the suit took aim at her thoughts and hit the Decepticon straight at the chest, veering to the left a bit.

"That's like some fucking Ironman shit!" Glen exclaimed happily. "Dang! little momma's robot got some skills!"

"It's more like what they used in the movie "The Matrix." Maggie pointed out, looking in awe at the technology Skyfire had created for the humans. "I wonder if he could make me one as well."

Barricade surfaced from the depths of the ocean in his robot mode. Blades whirling, ready to join the fray. The police car's eyes glowed red with sinister delight as he spied his old rival Bumblebee. Gears clicked and sprayed droplets of water everywhere as the black and white Decepticon held up a long jagged metallic object in his free hand. It was Scorponok's battered severed tail! He swung it around and let it fly loose straight in the direction of the Autobots!

Bumblebee flipped down his battle mask and dove at Arcee, knocking her down and out of the way of the offending insects flying tail!

"Are you guys ok?" Sam called out with Michaela right behind him, running toward their guardians. The barbed tail had missed them just barely and was now imbedded in the sand, still twitching dangerously.

"Thanks Bumblebee." Arcee gasped, hurling her body forward, leaping to her feet again.

"Sam, what's that hand sign you said is the ultimate disrespect?" Bumblebee grumbled as he got to his feet and brushed the sand off of his legs.

"Oh that's easy, this is how you peg someone off." Sam exclaimed, holding up his middle finger and shaking it toward Barricade. Bumblebee stood behind his friend and did the same, both of them holding up their metallic middle fingers at the confused Decepticon. "It's also pretty disturbing to moon someone. That's pulling down your pants and shaking your ass at them. Since we both can't do that at the moment, how about we just smack it and tell him to kiss it?" Sam and Bumblebee chuckled and turned their back to the approaching Barricade, bent over and began shaking their backsides at him.

"Kiss it!" They both yelled smacking their behinds at him and laughing uncontrollably.

Arcee and Michaela both folded their arms. Even in the heat of battle, those two were still laughing it up and acting like a couple of class clowns. Barricade roared his annoyance at the two and charged forward, slicing expertly into the air with his enormous metal saw!

Arcee ran forward as Bumblebee cupped his metal hands together, scooping her upward as she stepped into them and launching herself at Barricade! She slammed hard into him, sending the police car sprawling backwards into the sand. Arcee gasped as Barricade managed to slice at her leg, cutting deeply into her, spraying oil all across the sand!

Bumblebee took a flying leap and rolled to the ground, shooting his blaster angrily at Barricade.

"_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it!"_

Bumblebee played over his radio as the two began to fight Barricade. Demolisher too, lumbered over to the fight, stacking the odds against Bumblebee and Arcee. Both Autobots were fast and agile, but Barricade and Demolisher had brute strength on their side. The sand on the beach did not allow for much fast movement, so that's where Sam and Michaela came in.

Sam charged forward, screaming as he raced to help his friend. Sam concentrated on firing off a missile at Barricade as he aimed his forearm at the black and white monster. It launched from the suit and hit the police car transformer on the right shoulder, sending him reeling backwards as well as Sam from the knock back effect from firing. "That's for knocking me into a car windshield asshole!" Sam shouted and laughed.

Michaela grinned up at Arcee who winked a blue optic at her. Arcee picked up her charge still inside the armored exo suit and hurled her at Demolisher's head! Michaela grabbed onto the tank transformers head and began beating at it with her strengthened metallic fists!

"Not again!" Demolisher wailed as he swung around wildly, trying to dislodge Michaela from his head. He remembered that Jazz had done the same thing to him at the battle at Mission City.

While the tank Decepticon was distracted, Arcee pulled out both of her enormous black guns and began firing at Demolisher's midsection!

Sam had managed to get behind Barricade who was locked hand in hand with Bumblebee, trying to overpower him. Sam knelt down on the ground and crouched in the push up position, yelling "Now!" To his Camaro guardian.

Bumblebee nodded, pushing Barricade back so that he stumbled over Sam and tumbled over backwards into the surf.

Barricade snarled and radioed his partner Frenzy. "This is Barricade to Frenzy! Activate the human elimination flybots!"

Back at the Decepticon base, Frenzy worked feverishly at the computer. He chattered excitedly to himself in Cybertronian. The humans were going to fry! Frenzy initiated the self destruct program, kicking back in his office wheelie chair, spinning around wildly. Hacker watched in horror from the air vents as a picture of Rose and Glen showed up on the computer screen.

The small flybot insects were latched onto their hosts ears and began emitting an alarmingly loud high pitched beeping. Rose and Glen fell to their knees, their hands over their ears, trying desperately to pry the offending flybots off!

"Goddamn it man!" Glen cried out in horror as the flybots not only emitted the high pitched sound but now began sending surges of electricity searing throughout his body! The program was slowly building up, torturing its human victims before blowing them to kingdom come!

"Ratchet!" Rose screamed in pain, writhing on the sandy ground as she tried wrenching the horrible thing off of her ear. "Oh God Ratchet help!" She cried out, tears of pain rolling down her pale cheeks. Electricity cracked cruelly as her skin began to smoke, filling her senses with the smell of burning flesh.

Ratchet could feel that she was in pain and frightened as he continued his battle with Cyclonus. "I'm coming Rose, hold on!" The medic shouted, pushing Cyclonus off to the side as he raced to help his charge. He couldn't, no wouldn't let her die. He was her knight in shining armor and her very life depended on him. Ratchet couldn't imagine living on without her and knew he'd save her no matter what the cost!

Ratchet abandoned his true form, activating the solid hologram the matrix bestowed upon him and kneeling down in front of her.

"Ratchet…" Rose whimpered in pain as blood dripped from her ears. The medic tried desperately to remove the flybot from her ear. Suddenly, his hologram flickered from solid to immaterial until it disappeared completely. Cyclonus had come charging at the medic from behind while he was distracted and tackled him hard on the ground like a football player. As Ratchet came back to himself, he was grabbed by the foot and slammed hard into the surf by Cyclonus! Cyclonus slammed his fist against the side of the medic's head and laughed crazily. The medic groaned and attempted to right himself, reaching out to Rose as she reached out desperately to him. They both shuddered and lay still, blinking out of consciousness while the looming Cyclonus watched in sick amusement.

Maggie too was trying desperately to remove the offending death insect from her friend's ear with no avail.

"Awe man do your thing now!" Glen screamed. His partner heard his dying pleas and went to action immediately back at the Decepticon base.

Suddenly, Hacker burst through the grate in the vent, becoming visible again, spiraling toward Frenzy, scythes glinting in the light. Frenzy swore in surprise as the laptop transformer slashed frantically at him with all four scythes at the ready. The two began rolling around the computer room, locked in mortal combat. Hacker couldn't feel Glen's actual pain, but he could feel that Glen was _in_ pain.

"Why are you trying to help the stupid humans?" Frenzy sneered as he pushed the laptop away from himself. "What do you care if they perish?"

"DELETE HOSTILE VIRUS! DELETE DELETE DELETE!" Screamed Hacker, as he slashed repeatedly at the Decepticon spy.

"Something is seriously wrong with your circuits!" Frenzy replied, stepping back and letting loose a barrage of his throwing stars! Hacker rolled to the side but could not avoid one fatal blow. One of Frenzy's throwing stars embedded itself deep into Hacker's chest! The laptop transformer gasped in pain and fell to its knees. His spark surged and flickered as the throwing star spearing it took its toll. With his last amount of strength, Hacker caught Frenzy by surprise by hurling all four of his scythes at the chattering Decepticon, pinning him hard against the wall of the base. "I didn't know you could do that!" Frenzy protested in surprise trying to pry himself from the wall.

"There's more to me than meets the eye." Hacker retorted, groaning in pain. He was in the thrall of death and called upon the bond to share Glen's fading strength. There was more he needed to do. Hacker wobbled over to the computer keyboard and disabled the flybots. It was easy enough to do, with the program already laid out for him. Then he began messing with the systems of the Decepticon base, throwing security offline, and heating the power core to dangerous levels. Hacker was about to die, but he was going to take out the Decepticon base with him. It gave him comfort in his last dieing moments to know that Glen was safe. The little transformer that had been brought to life by the Allspark at mission city, flickered and went offline. He'd done what he'd had to do at the ultimate price.

Frenzy thrashed frantically against the scythes pinning him to the wall. Warning lights flashed dangerously all throughout the base, predicting its immanent demise. With a final wrenching, Frenzy ripped off his own arm in his haste to be free of the wall. The little spy removed the scythes and rushed toward the console. But it was too late.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The Decepticon base exploded from the inside, obliterating Frenzy and sending an enormous shockwave careening about in the ocean. A tidal wave began building up and heading toward land as bits of metal and equipment were flung about. An enormous crater was left in the ocean floor where the base had once stood.

Glen and Rose stopped contorting with pain and lay on the ground stunned. Glen clutched at his heart as two tears rolled down his face. "Little buddy did it." He wheezed out. "He saved us both. I'll never forget him."

"Oh Glen, I'm so sorry." Maggie cried out, hugging her friend and feeling the utmost sympathy for him. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a guardian.

Optimus meanwhile was fighting Galvatron and doing his best to hold his own.

"Bumblebee! Optimus needs some theme music!" Sam cried out to his friend as they battled Barricade together.

"You got it!" Bumblebee agreed and began playing a song that oddly, was the exact description of the Autobot leader.

"_You got the touch!_

_You got the power!_

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner!"_

The clash of their blades echoed throughout the beach as the leader of both transformer factions fought. Even though Galvatron had the gifts bestowed upon him by Unicron, Optimus seemed to be his perfect match. Maggie concentrated hard on giving her own strength to the leader, sending positive hope to him as well. "You can do it Optimus!" She cheered, her long blonde hair flying backward dramatically in the wind. "Show him who's boss!"

"_You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool!"_

"Admit it Prime!" Galvatron sneered as his blade ringed against the Autobot's. "You were always second best to me! So weak and useless!"

"Not a chance Galvatron!" Optimus countered, dodging the swing of Galvatron's blade and landing a left hook into the Decepticon chest causing him to lose balance. "Put aside your lust for power and help us! Unicron is almost upon us and will destroy us all!"

"_You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!"_  
"No, Prime! Only you and your weaklings will be destroyed!" Galvatron roared and made an upward slash at Optimus's chest plate. Sparks flew from the impact and Galvatron spied the light from the matrix deep inside Optimus's chest. Galvatron eyed it greedily, slashing again and sending the leader sprawling backwards into the sand.

Just as Galvatron was about to slice at Optimus's injured chest, the red and blue leader pulled his enormous plasma cannon out and shot Galvatron full force in the face!

_You got the touch!  
You got the power!  
When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm!_

Galvatron screamed in agony, clutching at his smoldering face. He stepped back away from Optimus as the Autobot leader righted himself. "Give it up Galvatron!" Optimus urged, aiming his plasma cannon again. "It's going to take our combined forces to bring that monster down!"

"Decepticons will never work with Autobots!" Galvatron roared, charging at Optimus, sword in hand poised to strike. "We are superior!"

Optimus sighed in displeasure. "You leave me no choice brother." He said sadly and raised his own blade and also rushed to the charge.

"_You got the heart  
You got the motion  
You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch!"_

The two leader transformers screamed their feral battle cry as they raced towards each other. One would stand, the other would fall. Their blades crashed against each other with a force large enough to knock down walls! Galvatron and Optimus growled fiercely urging and pushing their blades against each other, trying to force the other's to break.

"_You never bend, you never break  
You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter!"  
_Optimus was straining as hard as he could but even his miraculous strength was giving out. The Autobot leader cold feel his blade beginning to crack and splinter as Galvatron's leering spiteful face grinned evilly. "Give me the matrix Prime!" Galvatron spat at the leader. "Give it to me and you may yet live to see the enslavement of this planet and its weak pathetic people!"

Maggie clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes in anger. "WE ARE NOT WEAK!" she yelled, anger filling her entire being. The matrix glowed inside Optimus's chest, filling the leader with strength and conviction, thanks to Maggie and the bond they shared.

_It's in the blood, it's in the will  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standin' your ground!  
And you never get hit when your back's to the wall  
Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all!_

Optimus roared, his anger matching Maggie's and making everyone around them stop fighting and stare. They'd never seen Optimus like this before. The red and blue leader shattered Galvatrons blade as well as his own, knocking the jagged black Decepticon onto his back. He pinned Galvatron down with his foot. In the distance, the roar of a GMC topkick as well as a Pontiac solstice could be heard. Ironhide and Jazz were headed their with a slew of army vehicles in tow. The cavalry had finally arrived. "It's over Galvatron." Optimus stated, pointing his plasma cannon at the pinned and stunned Decepticon leader.

Galvatron chuckled as he gazed at the darkening sky. Something enormous was moving across the sky, blocking Earth from the life-giving sun like an eclipse.

"_Your_ time is over Prime." Galvatron snickered. "For Unicron is here."

Hey peeps, Merry Christmas! I'll try to get a new chapter up on Christmas day or something as a treat, probably one more chapter, possibly two and an epilogue. Then I'll get started on the sequel. Don't forget to tune into the new transformers show on cartoon network airing this week! I really hope they do it right the animation looks a bit iffy to me, and I hope Tom Kenny can pull off Starscream's voice. I'll be writing an angry letter to him if he doesn't! Anyway, enjoy the holidays and this chapter!

Icarian Angel Wings.


	15. Threat from above!

Robert Epps the Technical Sergeant who served with Will Lennox during the Blackout/Scorponok attack in Qatar rode in the passenger seat beside Lennox in the black Topkick. "Man I can't even tell if this is a dream or a nightmare." The tall muscular African American man commented. "I mean, riding around in a giant alien robot to kill more giant alien robots that should have stayed dead in the first place? I must be on some serious shit."

Lennox laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. They were both dressed in their army fatigue jackets and pants, armed to the teeth as Ironhide led the way to battle. "Don't forget the giant alien planet robot come to eat us all."

"That's some Galactus bullshit." Epps laughed. "Like from the fantastic four or something."

"It is no joke human." Ironhide grumbled. Lennox could feel his friend's worry and dread. He patted the dashboard comfortingly as Ironhide continued. "Unicron is very real and shall soon consume the entire planet if we do not destroy him."

"Well, if we don't beat those baddass alien thugs we're not going to have to worry about the big guy himself right?" Epps answered warily looking toward the sky as a sickeningly familiar F-22 soared defensively.

"This is true." Ironhide agreed. "Though I feel more confident the Decepticons will be the easier to defeat."

Lennox joined Epps's gaze to the sky and felt a surge of relief as he saw Skyfire's familiar space shuttle form chasing after Starscream. At least they wouldn't have to worry about attacks from above…for now.

Skyfire banked to the left, narrowly escaping a barrage of bullets Starscream had shot at him. "So very slow and rusty." Starscream sneered. "I should have left you to freeze in the ice for eternity!"

"I'll show you rusty _old friend_!" Skyfire shot back. The space shuttle transformer performed an intensely fast barrel roll, shooting laser beams at the underside of the faster F-22 Raptor.

Starscream howled with pain as his tail was scorched and burned, leaving deep black marks along its sides.

"We were best friends Starscream!" Skyfire cried out as the Decepticon fell back. He needed to hear the answers for himself. "How could you lie and use me for your own twisted agenda? How could you try to kill me?! Why Starscream? "

"I nearly died when I lost you Skyfire!" Starscream shrieked hysterically, shooting a missile at the red white and blue space shuttle. It nicked Skyfire's wing and exploded nearby, sending the enormous scientist spiraling toward the ground! "When we first went to Earth all those years ago we had the same goals. We had the same passion for science and exploration."

Starscream sighed heavily as he watched Skyfire pull himself out of the dive to fire his laser cannons again, this time searing across the front of the raptor, shattering the glass hatch over the cockpit. "That died in me the day I lost you Skyfire!" The F-22 screamed out in pain. "I circled half the Earth searching for you until my energon supplies were nearly depleted! I was lost without you, my best friend. I couldn't live with myself and turned to the darkness within. There is no turning back for me Skyfire. I will destroy you now and send your empty spark case to that slagging femme of yours!"

"You shall not!" Skyfire thundered, aiming his deadly lasers at Starscream yet again. The two continued their aerial attacks on each other, equally matched in their own element. They soared over the victorious Optimus and Galvatron, having eyes only for each other.

"Think about what you are doing brother!" Optimus shouted, practically begging the Decepticon leader for help. "Unicron is upon us! He will destroy us all! Even you, he has no loyalty to anyone but himself! He will destroy you too!"

"Who say's I am going to be his servant for much longer?" Galvatron growled under his breath. His glowing red optics burned with even more intense light. He was drawing power directly from his spark and transforming it into burning pulses of plasma energy! Without warning, Galvatron fired the boiling plasma blasts out of his eyes straight into the chest of Optimus Prime!

The magma like plasma burned away at the leaders chest, leaving his apark and the matrix deathly exposed. Optimus fell backward from the impact and twitched in pain and agony.

"Optimus!" Maggie screamed, running toward the one empty exo-suit and fitting herself inside. "Oh God I've got to help him!" She had observed Sam and Michaela working theirs and being very smart and a fast learner, picked it up rather quickly.

Galvatron snarled and chuckled evilly in triumph. He stood over Prime's smoldering body, towering over it. He slowly wrenched the matrix out of Optimus's chest, basking in the victory that had been millenia in coming. "Today I obliterate the glorious noble Optimus Prime!" Galvatron roared, rearing up and laughing insanely. He replaced the matrix inside of his own chest plate.

"Hang on!" Arcee and Bumblebee cried out together and rushed forward, desperate to rescue their leader. Barricade leapt at Bumblebee from behind. He grabbed him around his yellow metallic legs and brought him crashing to the ground!

"You wont interfere this time Autobot scum!" Barricade yelled, holding down the yellow Camaro with all his strength.

"Bumblebee! Arcee cried out, aiming her blasters at the offending police vehicle.

Demolisher, whom she'd abandoned fighting to help Bumblebee, lumbered behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She dropped her two enormous black guns and grunted, trying to escape his deathly embrace.

"Wow, well bust my circuits, aren't you a fiery one!" Demolisher purred to her. "Join the Decepticons and I'll show you a taste of what a real bot can do!"

"You're a disgusting slagger!" Arcee cried out spitefully. "I'll kick your ass back to Cybertron!" She struggled to break free from his suffocating grip on her to no avail.

"No one does that to my guardian!" Michaela cried out bravely. The beautiful raven haired beauty began firing off the last of her missiles at Demolisher's armored back! She lumbered forward in the suit, determined to free Arcee.

"Hey back off human!" Demolisher cried out. "You'll get your turn right after I'm done with this oily little femmebitch!" His grip on Arcee slackened just enough for her to back kick him and twist out of his grasp! Michaela used her last missile and shot it right at Demolisher's legs, blowing off one of them and severely crippling the other! Demolisher cried out in anger and torturous pain, falling to the ground with an enormous thud. The Decepticon didn't get up.

"Hey who's guarding who?" Arcee smirked and high fived her charge. They both raced to help the struggling Bumblebee.

Sam was already there, punching at Barricade's head as Bumblebee tried his hardest to disengage himself from his old rival.

"_Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy   
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me   
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know…_

Yeah get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back!" 

Bumblebee played over his radio. Sam finally managed to take Barricade's attention away from holding Bumblebee. The enraged police vehicle swatted at Sam like a fly, sending the human in his exo-suit flying backward but releasing his grip on Bumblebee. Arcee performed a flying summersault into the air and kicked Barricade off of Bumblebee. She ended up landing right on top of the yellow Camaro, still pinning him to the ground.

Sam whistled and shouted, "You go Bee!"

"Bomb chicka wa wa!" Came the sound effect over Bumblebee's radio as he gave Sam the thumbs up sign.

"Oh slag it!" Arcee cried out, embarrassed as she slid off of Bumblebee. "Shut up and get up! We have to go help Optimus!"

Maggie was dueling with Galvatron already at her guardians side. She ducked and weaved about as Galvatron toyed with her. He could indeed crush her at any moment as she tried in vain to fire missiles at him and land blows. She was brave, the Decepticon leader had to give her that. But she was so unaware of who she was dealing with. "Pathetic human." Galvatron sneered as he grabbed her by the metallic leg of the suit. He held her upside down and glared his evil red eyed stare at her. Fear clutched at her heart and Maggie felt as if she were going to have a heart attack and vomit, in no particular order. "If Prime could not defeat me, what hope do you have fleshling?"

"I can always buy time!" She scoffed and spit at the Decepticon leader. Except she forgot that she was inside an exo suit with a glass front to it.

She was sent spiraling into the air as Arcee and Bumblebee leapt at Galvatron's legs, tackling him to the ground. Skyfire had indeed built the suit to take massive amounts of punishment. Maggie hit the ground and was a little jarred by the shaking and the impact but was otherwise fine. Maggie looked up briefly to see a familiar black topkick and Pontiac solstice go roaring by her, followed by about 25 army vehicles. She rushed over to the fallen leaders side and sat beside him.

"Maggie…" Optimus wheezed, attempting to get up but not making it. He raised his hand shakily and put it around her waist. "Get out of here, find safety." he ordered her.

She could feel his concern and his fading strength. Tears rolled down her eyes as she hugged his arm for comfort. "No matter what happens Optimus Prime." Maggie began in a stern emotion choked voice. "I won't leave you."

In spite of his pain the old leader smiled and held her closer, drawing from her strength and affection for him. His chest slowly began healing itself as its armor regenerated from the blast Galvatron had inflicted.

Ironhide and Jazz transformed as soon as the humans were clear of their path. Jazz laughed out loud and swung himself into the fray. "Guess who's back from the dead Decepticon son of a bitch!" The grey second in command jeered, shooting at Galvatron from the back!

Galvatron thundered his anger and called upon the immense strength Unicron had bestowed upon him. He glowed an ominous red, illuminating the darkness that surrounded all of them. It wasn't just an eclipse where there was a little light to be shown, and blinded by if you didn't have the proper glasses. Unicron was gargantuan, blocking out the entire sun and casting a dark shadow over the entire earth! Galvatron kicked Jazz into the frothy ocean surf, punched Ironhide and sent him spiraling onto the sand and managed to blast Arcee and Bumblebee off of himself!

"Damn it!" Lennox cried as he watched his guardian get pummeled into the sand. The army guys were busy holding off Cyclonus, Barricade, and Demolisher, although Demolisher lumbered even slower now and with a limp. "This fucking sucks! Go for that weak point under the armor!"

"This is technical sergeant Robert Epps!" Lennox's friend replied over the walkie talkie. "We need air cover asap! Only fire high intensity sabor rounds at the undersides of the chest and across the neck! The armor is weak there! Targets will be marked. Bring the rain!"

"Bring the rain!" Lennox agreed yelling out with his old friend. The both were grossly unaware of the shifting sand only yards to their left toward a twitching sharply pointed tail…

Starscream and Skyfire were still locked in aerial combat when the AC-130 Spectre gunship made its approach to the fight area. "I searched for you again Skyfire, my friendship had not wavered! And what happened! You betrayed me to serve as guardian to some earth piece of scum! And what's worse, you developed a sick infatuation for her!"

Skyfire didn't answer. Anger boiled inside him as he raced headfirst at his old comrade. Starscream turned around as well and came barreling toward Skyfire. They were both locked in a deadly game of chicken and both had no intention of backing down. "You lied to me Starscream! You abducted my charge and helped in her torture!"

"Let us finish this once and for all." Starscream sneered coldly as they raced toward each other. It was a suicide flight. They couldn't possibly survive slamming into each other at such a speed?

At the last second, Skyfire pulled upward and looped the loop! He transformed into robot mode and slammed down hard onto Starscream's back, sending them both spiraling down to the Earth! Starscream took more punishment, being smaller and weaker physically than Skyfire. They hit the ground hard, creating an enormous crater and causing the sand around them to smolder and sizzle.

They both regained consciousness slowly and with an intense amount of effort. Skyfire stood over his fallen friend, holding out his enormous double barrel gun at Starscream's face.

Starscream grinned almost insanely and looked up at Skyfire. "Finish it but this I want you to know." Starscream started to say. Skyfire looked into Starscream's burning red optics and saw regret in them. "I am truly sorry for shooting you as well as deceiving you." Starscream said in honesty. "I cannot help but be what I am. A traitor, a coward and a power hungry slagger. This will never change."

Skyfire lowered his weapon and knelt before the injured Decepticon. He was not like Starscream. He could not bring himself to shoot his old comrade. Not when he lay there helpless and injured. "I forgive you." Skyfire growled. "I'm not going to kill you, but I will if you threaten my charge ever again." Skyfire stood up and turned his back on his old friend. "I love her Starscream. If there is but one spark of happiness in the world that I can find. It is within her."

Starscream chuckled as he lay there in the sand, letting himself regenerate slowly. "You could never truly be a Decepticon." the F-22 wheezed. "Mercy and love are not things we show."

"No." Skyfire answered before transforming back into his space shuttle mode and soaring away. "They aren't." He was far away from the site of the fight and desperately sped up to make it back.

Ratchet groaned from where he lay on the soft cold sand. Salty sea foam gathered at his feet as the increasingly rough waves lashed upon his legs. He scanned himself over, listing his injuries and accessing his battle capabilities. The medic had seen worse, but was still groggy from the blow's Cyclonus had given him. The search and rescue hummer quickly scanned around for his love Rose. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment but to find her. To make sure she was safe and out of harms way.

He found her lying in the sand a few feet away from him. The medic scanned over her body and found her injuries to be severe, but not life threatening. He gently picked her delicate unconscious body up off of the sand, letting the tiny brown grains slip through his fingers.

"Please Primus let this work." The old medic whispered the prayer to himself as he held his dear one to his chest, closest to his spark. Ratchet concentrated hard on the bond itself, trying as he might to transfer his life energy into her, that she might be healed. It was slowly but surely working. The injuries Rose sustained from the flybot were being healed as much as the medic could spare his own energy.

Soon she was awake and smiling up at him, with only a few minor scrapes, scratches and one killer headache. "Hey Ratch." She moaned as he gently rocked her back and forth. Despite being healed she felt intensely drained and weak. She felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded as well. "You're a sight for sore eyes you are." Rose commented, feeling the love glow in her heart as bright as her guardian's spark. "Did I tell you I loved you today?"

Ratchet chuckled as he carried her farther away from the battle. "Yes you did little one." The medic answered. "And I of course return your affections from the bottom of my spark."

"Ratch you're such a sweet gentleman." Rose giggled, as her guardian affectionately tickled her tummy with gentle strokes of his metallic finger.

"My sweet shining star." Ratchet crooned to his beloved and sat down with her still nestled in his arms. The fight still raged on in the background and the medic knew he should return to it. But he couldn't deny himself this simple pleasure of just being with his beautiful Rose. Besides, he needed time to recuperate anyway or he would go down again quite easily, Ratchet reasoned to himself. He was no good to anyone indisposed and unable to fight or heal.

"I was afraid I'd lost you, but now I know that is never possible." Ratchet continued as he set his charge down on the ground. "For we will never be truly apart, no matter how far we are."

Rose sat on Ratchet's knee, leaning against the medic's chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her head against his hand. "I tried to be brave Ratchet. I truly did when they took me away from you." She sputtered. "I knew I'd see you again Ratch. I just knew it and here we are! Together again forever mate. You and me."

Suddenly Rose felt strong arms slide around her waist from behind and felt herself being cradled against a soft warm body. She smiled and blushed bright red, knowing that it was Ratchet's solid hologram that held her tightly. Rose sighed with pleasure as the young man that was Ratchet kissed softly up and down her neck. "I would have it no other way my precious Rose." Ratchet whispered softly in her ear.

They both smiled lovingly to each other, really enjoying the new solid hologram idea. Rose turned around and embraced Ratchet's solid hologram again. He held her tightly, turning away all of her fears, her worries, her doubts, knowing that he would protect her always.

She pulled back from the hug a bit and stared dreamily into his dazzling blue eyes, adding to the them the magic of her own beautiful eyes. "I'll say it again Ratch." She whispered, her elegant pale face inching toward his now. She could feel her own pulse rising and through their bond could feel his excitement and nervousness. It made her smile that warm dazzling smile of hers. "I love you." She pressed her lips against his as he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her closer, reveling in the moment.

"I love you too Rose and I must say." The medic smiled and winked at her. "I shall never get tired of doing that." He replied and pulled her to him once more, kissing her again with hunger and passion. Rose closed her eyes and let the warmth wash over her as they held and kissed each other with passion. She'd had boyfriends before, but not anything like this before. She admitted to herself that it was a bit bizarre to be in love with and making out with a giant alien robot. Rose didn't dwell too much on that now. All that mattered, all that was there, was him. Her guardian, her love, her life.

Galvatron threw off Jazz who'd grabbed him from behind, snarling at the sheer number of Autobots who outnumbered him. Where were his loyal troops? He quickly scanned the area. Starscream was down, Scorponok nowhere to be found, Demolisher crippled, and both Barricade and Cyclonus both busy dealing with the human military and getting shot at from the Sky by the military air vehicle.

"Time to fly away from you fools!" Galvatron sneered, transforming back into his cybertronian jet fighter mode. He doubled back and transformed back into robot mode, scooping up the healing chamber with Jade still unconscious inside, throwing it up into the air and transforming around it, sealing her inside. He soared into the sky, toward the chaos bringer, his master, and to seal his own fate. Galvatron had what he had come for, the matrix and the girl that was the key to his victory over Unicron.

The Autobots watched in frustration as Galvatron soared out of reach. Bumblebee and Ironhide began slamming their fists into the ground in anger at the loss of the matrix and their failure to guard over Jade.

"Slag it!" Ironhide roared as Skyfire pulled up next to them and transformed.

"Where is she!?" Skyfire demanded, looking desperately all around but there was no sign of his charge anywhere.

Arcee approached the enormous angry transformer as soothingly as she could. "She's gone Skyfire. Galvatron took her to Unicron."

Skyfire stood quiet for a moment before instantly transforming back into the space shuttle mode. "I shall have to go retrieve her from him then." He said gruffly.

"You'll need help!" Maggie called out from where she lay beside Optimus. "Take me and Optimus with you! If we can get back the matrix maybe we can save him!" Maggie exclaimed, looking over at the weakened leader and cringing. "I don't think he has too long and I haven't seen Ratchet anywhere."

"You're not going without us either." Bumblebee put stubbornly. "Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet you stay behind and help the humans fight off the Decepticons while Arcee and I will go with them to help fight off Galvatron and Unicron!"

Arcee stared at Bumblebee in amazement, he was so dashing when he stepped up to command. Jazz and Ironhide grumbled their agreement and began loading Optimus into Skyfire. Michaela and Sam insisted on coming too to help and Bumblebee knew he couldn't deny them the chance, nor did he want to go without them either.

"Take care and don't end up dead!" Ironhide bellowed when everyone was loaded into Skyfire. "Teach that slagger a lesson!"

"_It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine."_

Bumblebee played over his radio as they soared higher into the sky.

"That's not very reassuring." Sam commented.

Merry Christmas peeps stay tuned for more!


	16. Calm Before The Storm

Skyfire found Galvatron's signal quite easily, having left the fight soon after. The enormous white space shuttle turned on his afterburners warning his passengers to brace themselves. They needed speed to leave the atmosphere and Earth far behind. His thoughts dwelled on his charge Jade. What he'd told Starscream was very true. He loved her with all his spark. Skyfire longed for the moment they could be together again and he could confess his feelings in person…er…robot.

Skyfire tried feeling her through the bond they shared but felt nothing. It was odd. For centuries Skyfire had never shared his mind or spark with anyone, now it felt empty and alone without her.

The scientists thoughts were distracted by the calm stroking of his control panel by soft delicate female hands. His spark leapt for joy at the touch, tricking his mind into false hopes that they belonged to Jade. He sighed heavily with disappointment.

Michaela had entered the cockpit, striding her beautifully sculpted body forward. She'd seated herself in Jade's usual spot in the pilot seat. Michaela had left her exo-suit behind in the cargo hold. "Don't worry Skyfire." Micheala began softly. We'll get her back." Micheala had felt so sorry for the Autobot scientist. She had Sam and Arcee. Sam had her and Bumblebee and even Maggie had Optimus. Skyfire was utterly alone.

"Thank you Michaela Banes." Skyfire said graciously.

"Here." Micheala smiled and took out Jade's dusty video player ipod from her skimpy jean shorts. "Rose dropped this in the fight. I think Jade lent it to her." She attached a wire from Skyfire's control panel and put it into the top of the ipod where the headphone plug would go. "Look through it and find a song for her." Michaela suggested. "That way you'll have something nice for her when you two see each other again." Michaela smiled that dazzling smile of hers and returned back to the cargo hold.

Skyfire took her advice and began scanning through the music playing device. He remembered the song she'd sung to him that reminded her of him. He wanted to find a song that reminded him of her.

Both Bumblebee and Arcee were in vehicle mode to allow for more room inside the shuttle. Michaela returned to Sam's side. Her boyfriend was also out of his exo-suit and gazing out a small window into the vastness of space. "I never thought I'd become an astronaut and see the Earth all in one piece." Sam commented.

"You're still not an astronaut." Michaela reminded him as she slid her slender arms around his chest.

Sam leaned back against his girlfriend's chest and kissed her passionately. He loved her so much. He wondered if this was the last time they would be together. "So…" Sam began his mind wandering to the gutter. "This might be the last time we'll get to…"

"Not in the mood Sam." Michaela cut him off rolling her eyes in annoyance. Even when they were about to fight for their lives in outer space Sam still had the mind of a sex-crazed teenage boy. "Besides, do you want to do that right in front of our alien robot friends?"

Sam shrugged and gestured at the yellow Camaro. "We made out on top of Bumblebee's windshield. I'm sure he won't mind if we have some happy time in his backseat. Remember when he tried to get us together when I first bought him?"

"_Wait a minute!_  
_Shake your arm, then use your form  
Stay on the scene like a sex machine  
You got to have the feeling sure as you're born  
Get it together, right on, right on."_

Bumblebee played James Brown's Sex Machine over his radio.

Michaela rolled her eyes again and smacked the hood of the yellow Camaro.

"Sam your cars such a pervert!" Michaela teased.

"Well who's fault is that?" Sam laughed. "You were practically having sex with him at the time, leaning over him and humping the bumper the way you did." Sam tied his own "Disturbed" T shirt in a knot and leaned over Bumblebee's hood mockingly. "Oh Bee, you're so strong and brave!" Sam crooned in a high pitched girly voice.

"Further supporting the Sam is gay with Bumblebee theory." Michaela laughed, pushing Sam forward, sending him sliding across the top of the hood.

_"Yeah, that's right, I'm a gay robot." _Bumblebee played Caboose from red vs. blue on his radio.

All four of them burst out laughing. Michaela climbed onto Arcee's hood which was lined up directly next to Bumblebee's. Sam climbed onto his guardians hood and laid down next to his girlfriend. They laid there silently side by side, enjoying this last quiet moment before they were forced to fight for their lives. And the lives of their friends and the entire Earth. Really folks, no pressure.

"There he is." Came Skyfire's ominous warning. Sam and Michaela scrambled to look out the window.

In the distance they saw him. Unicron, the chaos bringer, the ultimate evil in the universe. Galvatron paled in comparison to this gigantic devourer of worlds. He was coming toward them from the Mercury and Venus direction, passing by those lifeless planets like a child passes on Brussels sprouts. He hungered for life, to consume and snuff out like a candle in an icy wind. He was still a ways away and now Galvatron was in Skyfire's sights. Sam and Michaela quickly began getting into their exo-suits, gearing up for the oncoming battle.

"Oh shit!" Sam exclaimed. "What are we going to do now?" The boy cried looking out at the massive grey and orange planet. "How can we fight that thing? Especially with the big guy out of wack."

They looked back at the stirring leader. He looked a little better, having healed a little using Maggie's energy through their bond. His spark was no longer exposed and leaking radiation. Optimus was still greatly weakened and only a shadow of his former glory.

Maggie sat by his side the entire time. She was sitting in the leaders outstretched hand, his fingers curled around her affectionately.

"You risked your life to protect me Maggie." Optimus said to her. "You battled Galvatron knowing he could destroy you in an instant." He was grateful to her and in awe of her bravery. Having her beside him took away a lot of the pain, if only while he held her.

Maggie smiled and leaned against the back of Optimus's metallic palm. "You would have done the same for me right." Maggie pointed out. "It only means more because I'm smaller than you."

The leader chuckled despite being in searing pain. "No matter what happens here Maggie, I shall always protect and honor you." Optimus assured her.

Maggie nodded, feeling a slight blush creep to her cheeks. A single tear rolled down her pretty face and the leader gently brushed it away.

"There is no need to spill fluids Maggie." Optimus gently told her. "I am not gone yet nor do I intend to leave without a fight."

"Man do I hate interrupting these girl on robot moments." Sam commented as he gently tapped Maggie on the shoulder. "You should probably gear up Maggie. He's getting closer."

"Right." Maggie agreed and reluctantly slid out of Optimus's grasp. Soon all three humans were in their battle exo-suits and ready for the oncoming battle.

"Here, restock your weapons." Skyfire said, opening the door to one of the supply closets inside the cargo bay. It was filled with plenty of extra rockets as well as an assortment of other handheld weaponry. "Compliments of Ironhide."

"Man as soon as we get back I'm giving the big guy a hug!" Sam grinned, loading up on rockets. Bumblebee beeped his agreement.

Jade groaned and her eyes fluttered open to the darkness encompassing her. Her wounds from Scorponok's torture had all healed and she felt as if they'd never happened. She tried to walk forward but ended up banging into the glass wall of the healing chamber. "Am I…in Hell?" She said very softly, fright lacing her voice.

Evil chuckling was her only response for a few moments. It was sickeningly familiar. "No human, you are with Galvatron." The Decepticon leader replied.

"Great, same difference." Jade rolled her eyes and answered darkly. She sat down inside the booth and leaned heavily against the glass wall. "Can you at least turn on a freaking light or two or something?" She half whined half growled.

Galvatron chuckled sinisterly again. "I do not take requests from puny flesh creatures." Galvatron sneered. "Particularly if they are my captives. I shall however do you a kindness and give you a warning. Do not leave the clever little coffin the Autobot medic designed. Unlike your friend Skyfire, I do not entertain the whims of disgusting little mortals by supplying oxygen inside of my form.

"Wait whoa, I'm…inside you? Eeeeeeeeewe!" She gasped, wiping at her sleeves with her hands as if they were coated in sticky slime. "That's beyond disgusting!" She made a gagging noise and composed herself. "You're not really headed to Unicron are you?"

"As it so happens human, we are." Galvatron sneered. Suddenly, the same dark dangerous looking man dressed in the sharp black suit appeared before her, illuminated slightly. "You and I together fleshling." The man began. Jade assumed that he was using his hologram so that Unicron could not overhear him. "We shall overpower Unicron and take over the entire universe! You should rejoice in this honor human. You alone shall stand at my side as I wipe out the Autobots and your race's entire existence! You will be the last remaining human."

Jade gasped fearing the worst. "Then…you have the matrix?" She covered her mouth in shock.

The hologram of the human Galvatron reached out and stroked a stray strand of her blonde streaked hair as if to prove he could harness the matrix's power to make holograms solid.

Jade cringed, realizing that his hologram had become solid, could hurt her.

"Yes child." Galvatron crooned, his voice sly and oozing like rotten cream. "I have the matrix, Optimus is dead and you fleshling, are far beyond the reaches of help." his hologram gazed up and down her body with a sneer and gleam in his horrible red eyes that she prayed was not lust. He was certainly eyeing her like she was a piece of meat.

"I have a name asshole!" Jade retorted, her purple eyes flashing angrily. "It's Jade and don't you dare touch me!" She pushed Galvatron's hand away from her hair and screamed as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the side of the glass.

Jade struggled violently against his grip but Galvatron just tightened his hold on her. Black and blue bruises began to form on her arms as Galvatron locked his burning red eyes into her pretty purple ones. "Know this Jade." Galvatron hissed slowly stepping nearer and nearer to her. "You are mine." He whispered softly in her ear. With that the hologram pressed his solid lips against hers, kissing her deeply and groping her double d breasts with his hands, uncaring to her screams and protests. In fact this seemed to make him more enthusiastic.

"Now I see why that fool of an old medic made a filthy human his mate." Galvatron sneered, staring at her hungrily. "This is quite…pleasurable." Again, he roughly drew her to him, kissing her forcibly again, only stopping to say "Especially when you struggle and scream, helpless to do nothing but let me ravage you!" That's what Galvatron wanted, to dominate, make her beg him to stop, to break her, to make her his willing slave.

Jade was at the point of going comatose. Flashes of broken memories triggered flashbacks in her past as she struggled to break free of his iron death grip on her.

_Jade was fifteen years old and had a crush on a 19 year old boy at her high school. She wanted desperately for him to love her as much as she loved him. She was ready to prove it, to give him her whole self for that special first time in her life. He suggested it, saying he loved her in return. He lied. He ravaged her body on the forest floor. He couldn't afford a hotel. It mattered not to her, she loved him and was blinded by this love. He pounded her body, over and over again, making her bleed and cry out in pain. Excruciating, agonizing pain. He didn't stop, even when he could tell she was bleeding badly. She didn't tell him to stop, she should have, but she wanted desperately to please him. _

_Jade screamed in her head for it to stop, to let this pain be over with. He must have seen the tortured look in her face, the fear in her eyes. He didn't stop. She wanted so much for it to stop and for him to love her. He didn't love her. She was screaming in her head for it to stop, unable to say a word to him wanting this so called ultimate act of love to be over._

_Finally he did stop. He confessed he had only used her to slake his lust. And how easy she was too. He'd left her hurting, heartbroken and bleeding. He took her virginity and left behind scars that hadn't healed, even after she'd become an adult. She'd had other relationships, some ending accordingly like they should, some in betrayal, but throughout her life after that first time, lovemaking had always hurt her, and she'd always have flashes of that first time, when she screamed out in her mind to deaf ears._

All those memories flashed throughout Skyfire's mind as well. He now understood her secret. Why she was so afraid to get close to human males. He was amazed how she had handed him her trust right away when so many others had abused it. Had instantly accepted him as a friend without judgment. Skyfire wanted more than ever to show her that he would never hurt her or take her trust for granted. That he would always be there to protect and take care of her…And love her. Right now he could feel her terror at being violated and promised himself that he would make Galvatron pay dearly for doing that to her. But for now, the only thing he could do was to reassure her that he was coming and that she would be rescued very soon.

Skyfire concentrated for a few moments and connected with her mind. He had found the song he felt was from him to her and played it softly across her thoughts.

"_Your making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I Am Silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeh I would explode  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky."_

Skyfire sent her soothing thoughts of her free from capture, soaring with him inside the cockpit across the bluest skies fluttered with soft fluffy clouds. Him performing aerial tricks for her delight as she laughed and egged him on. Of him holding her against his chest and stroking her back calmly.

A smile spread across Jade's face as she closed her eyes and allowed these tranquil images to swim about in her head. "He picked a song for me." She murmured happily.

"What are your smiling at human?" Galvatron demanded, enraged that she no longer seemed afraid of him. He shook her back and forth to try to snap her out of it.

Jade's smile grew to one of utter confidence and her eyes snapped open, Skyfire seeing everything that she was seeing. "I'm laughing because I was even afraid of you in the first place." She said, her voice mixed with Skyfire's. "You are the weak pathetic one! Humans kept you captive for years and a human boy destroyed you! Now you need the help of one. You are NOTHING Galvatron! Absolutely NOTHING!" She didn't even flinch when his hologram moved to strike her.

The matrix glowed inside of Galvatrons chest and his hologram became immaterial once more as it moved through her body before fading away entirely. Despite being outraged at her statements Galvatron chuckled to himself, confirming that his choice had been the right one. Jade was able to harness the powers of the bond like nothing he'd ever seen before. She was the perfect tool to overthrow Unicron.

Galvatron was in Skyfire's sights now and Unicron loomed ever closer. Skyfire smiled inwardly as he felt his friends happiness at the images he sent her. Unfortunately now he needed his full concentration. "_Stay strong little one." _Skyfire said, using the bond for complete telepathy now. "_I along with some of the others are very near and we will bring you back. I promise you."_

_"I could feel you Sky_." Jade answered her guardian through the telepathy. "_Please hurry. I'll try to be brave."_

Skyfire wanted so much to tell her his feelings for her. How much he loved and adored her, but that was better left in person, when he got her back.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee himself was trying to get the nerve to tell Arcee his feelings for her.

"_We've seen our share of up's and down's  
Oh, how quickly life can turn around, in an instant  
It feels so good to reunite within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there_

_When you are with me  
I'm free, I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others, we'll fly  
This brings tears, to my eyes  
My Sacrifice"_

He played Creed's "My Sacrifice." over his radio. To his dismay, Arcee seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and not paying him the least bit of attention.

"Nice try buddy." Sam said, patting the hood of the Camaro. "They'll be other times to tell her…right?"

Bumblebee tried to think of things to say to reassure his best friend but Sam felt his doubt and fear through their bond.

"Well, whether or not we do make it out of this alive, I'm glad you're my guardian. You kick ass Bee." Sam smirked.

"I am glad as well Sam." Bumblebee answered.

"Best buds forever right?" Sam grinned and rolled his eyes at his own corniness.

"Right." Bumblebee chuckled. "Though forever may come sooner than you think."

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

Rose felt so safe and warm, snuggled up against her love, feeling his strong arms wrapped around her waist as they basked in each other's light.

"You know Ratch." Rose smiled and sighed happily. "Do you get the feeling we should be doing something else." She leaned over and kissed Ratchet's hologram again and again muffling his answer.

"Like mmph whamph Rosmph?" Ratchet stammered through her passionate kiss, chuckling as he held her tighter. "There is only you my star, my jewel, my everything." The medic managed to sneak out before pulling her lips against his yet again. Ratchet had never known a feeling like this, such exhilaration, such pleasure, he'd never been this happy.

"Your right." Rose giggled, giddy with love herself. "There is only you too…for me that is oh bollix I'm sounding like an idiot Ratch look what you do to me!"

"Yes indeed." Ratchet answered raising his eyebrows teasingly and running his solid hologram fingers through her red brown hair tenderly. He began massaging her shoulders soothingly, hitting the known pressure points he'd scanned in his data tracks, sending her into blissful paradise.

"Mmmmm Ratch." Rose groaned positively melting in his grip. She leaned backwards against him and suddenly found herself tumbling over the side of the real Ratchet's leg and onto the sand! It took quite a bit of power and concentration to keep up the solid hologram and his had flickered out!

The Autobot medic scratched his head in thought as his charge picked herself up off the sand, brushing it off of her skirt. "Well that was less than dignifying." She huffed. "What was that all about Ratchet?" She had her hands on her hips and looked up at the medic sternly.

She could feel his nervousness and couldn't help but laugh at her guardian as he stammered. "I er…didn't do it Rose it must have been a malfunction in my…" That's when he began stuttering technical jargon that Rose couldn't understand at all. "It must be because the matrix is too far out of range." Ratchet translated to her when he saw the blank expression on her pretty face. Ratchet himself had plenty of power to move and fight just no more to power the hologram itself. The medic transformed back into the search and rescue hummer and opened his driver's seat door. "Come, let us find out what has been happening."

"Right then." Rose agreed and slid into the drivers seat and buckled her seatbelt. "Charge!" She shouted and pointed toward the fray laughing.

Ratchet gunned his engine and made his way toward the battle, ready to join the fray. "Hey! Hey! Dr. Ratchet!" Came a familiar voice. The search and rescue hummer screeched to a halt to find Glen jumping up and down trying to get their attention. "He took lil mama! Galvatron took down the boss bot, swiped the matrix and took lil mamma with him! They must be up in outer space by now!"

"Whoa slow down you jumpy bloke." Rose said as Ratchet screeched to a halt in front of the overweight African American in the Wolverine t shirt.

"What's wrong wit you shawty?" Glen asked raising an eyebrow as he opened the door to the hummer. "You don't speak English or sometin? Ya'll better stop talking like some kinda Mary Poppins clone that way normal people can understand ya'll."

Ratchet rolled forward slightly so that Glen lurched forward as he tried to step inside the hummer, falling into the sand as the hummer sputtered soot into his face.

"Awe man wha'd you do that for?" Glen protested, wiping the blackened soot from his cheeks and spitting out sand.

"I'll have you know my Rose speaks eloquently and much better than you do." Ratchet retorted. "Apologize to her and you may enter."

"Geez ya'll are really forcing it." Glen muttered. He waved his hands in the air as the medic backed up quickly all of a sudden. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry ok miss Rose?" Glen stammered. "I don't wanna get run over by no alien robot doctor."

Rose grinned at the dashboard and chuckled with her guardian. "I suppose its alright then." Ratchet agreed and opened the passenger seat door for Glen.

Glen swore under his breath as he buckled his seatbelt. Hacker's death still weighed heavily upon the man, though he was reluctant to show it. Ratchet pulled up close to the fight before opening both of his doors. "Both of you stay out of sight." The medic ordered as they stepped out and he transformed back into robot mode. "If you can, go with the soldiers. But for the love of Primus stay safe." The medic held Rose to his chest briefly before setting her down again and pulling out his saw to join the fray.

"So…giant alien robot love huh?" Glen smirked as they ran to find cover amongst the palm trees. "What's he turn into a vibrator or somethin too?"

Rose turned around and slapped him across the face, leaving a vicious red handprint over the side. She immediately winced as he stumbled over a tree root and fell.

"Sorry," She apologized and helped him get to his feet. "But you did have that coming you know. You were right out of line."

"That is messed up!" Glen protested holding his face. "Now im gonna need an ice pack or a steak or something. You don't just go slapping a man like that what's wrong with you?"

"Well you started it you bloody wanker, mind in the gutter and all." Rose pointed out.

"Don't you talk to me crazy woman!" Glen retorted, sitting down and rubbing his face.

"Let's just forget it then." Rose sighed rolling her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "What did you say happened to Jade and the matrix?" Glen looked up at her and began to explain what he'd seen.

Everyone on board Skyfire seemed to shudder with fear at the sight of mammoth planet transformer Unicron. Unicron was evil, pure unyielding evil. Galvatron seemed pale and small in comparison. Galvatron himself seemed to have no idea that Skyfire was right behind him as he stopped in front of the looming Unicron.

"Get ready to attack when I open my hatch!" Skyfire exclaimed.

Bumblebee began explaining the battle plan. "Sam and Michaela you break into Galvatron and retrieve Jade and the matrix. Ratchet was telling me earlier about the chamber and it is supplied with an oxygen mask good for two hours. Help Jade hook it up and get her out of there, let the Autobots deal with Galvatron and Unicron. Maggie, you guard over Optimus until he can be completely healed and the matrix restored to him."

Sam and Micheala took one last look at each other and held onto each other's metallic hands through the suits. Bumblebee in turn held onto Arcee's hand as Skyfire's hatch began to open.

Hey peeps. Sorry this chapter didn't have that much action, I needed it to be a transition chapter to set things up for the climax. I promise, that even as we read now, I am working on the next chapter where the real Unicron fight will begin as well as the battle on earth. Plenty of action, a surprise twist in events, an unlikely hero and plenty of fluff and fun are headed your way, I'll try my hardest to update soon. But again, just stay tuned and you won't be disappointed I promise.

Icarian Angel Wings.


	17. Unicron

Sam and Michaela made the first jump, leaping onto Galvatron's sleek outstretched wing. Bumblebee and Arcee jumped next landing further forward onto the front of the Cybertronian jet fighter. Skyfire closed his hatch and circled the Cybertronian jet fighter, looking for his opening to attack or to draw the humans and Autobots back inside the safety of his cargo hold. The two Autobots began blasting out at Galvatron, holding his attention while the human's used their rockets.

Sam and Micheala blasted repeatedly at the door to the cockpit which was the thinnest part of Galvatron's armor. It was painstakingly slow, but they had indeed created a small doggie door sized hole into him and they were succeeding in making it bigger.

"Insects!" Galvatron thundered, surprised and annoyed that they had come upon him so unexpected. He blamed the human girl within him for his distraction and snarled in frustration. Galvatron began spinning around at high intensity speeds to try to dislodge his attackers.

"Activate magnetic bipedal gravity movement." Skyfire said, activating the magnets attached to the feet on the suits. Now Sam and Michaela could hang onto Galvatron's form and Maggie was rooted inside the space shuttle. Which would come in handy should he have to perform aerial maneuvers quickly and without worrying about her being thrown around.

Galvatron roared with pain and anger as Sam made one final blast with his rocket and formed a hole big enough for them to squeeze inside even with their suits. More than enough room to drag Jade out but they would need to make it bigger in order to retrieve the matrix. Galvatron was in quite a predicament. He would have loved nothing better than to transform into robot mode and crush the invading humans into nothing more than blood spatters and masses of flesh upon his interior. But he did have precious cargo after all. Jade would be crushed as well, useless to him. The Decepticon leader focused more on trying to dislodge their guardians. "Hold on tight Autobot scum!" Galvatron snickered wickedly, barrel rolling and performing a loop de loop through space. Even though there was no wind resistance, Arcee and Bumblebee were still jolted around terribly.

Bumblebee and Arcee held on for dear life, afraid for their respective charges. "I'm slipping!" Arcee yelled out, one of her hands coming loose and almost being thrown out into space!

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall!" Bumblebee shouted, grabbing her flailing hand and swinging her forward, back onto the Cybertronian jet fighter. Megatron roared his frustrations as they continued to damage his front.

Jade gasped as the light from the foreheads of the exo-suits penetrated her imprisoned darkness.

Unicron watched the battle with bemusement but his patience was wearing dangerously thin. "**INCOMPETANT FOOL!" **Unicron bellowed, the entire planet glowing and shaking with his anger. "**I MUST ACCOMPLISH THE TASK MYSELF!" **The enormous planet shot his vast army of cruelly clicking grappling hooks out at the stationary Galvatron! The hooks wrapped tightly around the Decepticon's body

"Waaaaaaaait!" Galvatron cried out pointlessly as he was drawn into the gaping jagged maw of the evil planet transformer.

Ratchet sliced his medical saw skillfully into the air, barely missing Demolisher's wounded leg.

"Slag it to the pit you old fool!" Ironhide growled as he shoved Barricade away from himself. He shot a blast at the police car transformer then ducked as Cyclonus flew overhead, unleashing Hell with bullets almost as sharp as his high pitched cackling. "Where have you been?"

"Er…I was detained." Ratchet answered, ducking a blow from the still functioning Demolisher.

"Right, detained my slagging metal ass!" Ironhide grunted, firing again.

"He was getting busy getting it on with that hot alien chick!" Jazz chuckled. "The humans have a name for what you are Ratchet. It's called a dirty old man!"

"Shut up and fight slagger!" Ratchet grumbled, rolling to the ground to avoid the laser rounds Demolisher fired. "Or I won't repair a single circuit on you afterward!" Admittedly, Ratchet would have been blushing a deep crimson red if he could. He had thoroughly enjoyed his time with Rose and loved her deeply. Now it was more important than ever to defeat the Decepticons and ensure her safety as well as the other human innocents on the planet.

Trouble is, the Decepticons Unicron had brought back to life seemed to be healing their damaged armor as quickly as it was getting damaged! Already, Demolisher's leg that had been blown off was reformatting and the one that was injured was now completely healed! Ratchet sliced at Demolisher again, this time it connected and sliced out a good sized piece of the Decepticons armor.

"Bloody wanker!" Ratchet shouted, borrowing one of Rose's phrases, though ignorant of its meaning. The brave medic again slashed with his saw.

"Slice and dice all you want worthless Autobot scum!" Demolisher chuckled and moved his leg so the medic could see. There wasn't even a ghost of a scratch on it when nearly a second ago a long gash had been carved in. "We're invincible!?"

"I'm starting to fear the slagger is right." Ironhide grunted. "They are powered by Unicron and we're not."

"Well then lets punk some normal ass Decepticons first!" Jazz cried out, cart-wheeling nimbly on the ground until he kicked Barricade in the side, sending the police car sprawling into the surf.

Barricade narrowed his blood red optics as he saw the three Autobots come rushing at him, following the second in commands example. So that was their game was it?

"Cyclonus and Starscream, we need aerial cover now!" Barricade hissed over the comm link, swinging his saw at the smaller transformer Jazz.

Cyclonus could barely hear the police car's orders over the steady wing beat of his helicopter blades. "Roger that Barricade!" the insane helicopter agreed, trying to pick up Starscream's signal. He flew over to the area that held Starscream's signal and found an enormous crater in the sand as well as enormous footprints that belonged to Skyfire. There were large hunks of broken glass and various metal bits of the Decepticon air commander but other than that, Starscream himself was missing.

The helicopter didn't have much time to worry about the whereabouts of the F-22 Raptor because as fast as could be AC-130 Spectre gunship along with a six F-22 Raptors soared triumphantly across the sky. _Good. _Cyclonus thought to himself. _It will be a repeat of Mission City. Starscream will disguise himself as one of the raptors and take them down one by one._

His theory was completely shattered when all six Raptors open fired upon the helicopter Decepticon!

"What the slag?" Cyclonus cried out angrily banking to the left. He wasn't as fast or maneuverable as the human F-22's. Cyclonus landed and transformed, his helicopter blades becoming a jagged cloak over his back. He snarled to himself and blasted at the F-22'with his arm-mounted Gatling cannons as they swooped by for another attack. "Starscream you slagging traitor!" Cyclonus fumed and called out. "We could really use your help right now!" He tried to pick up Starscream's signal but found it wasn't anywhere on the planet. The F-22 must have recovered and taken to space to help their leader Galvatron.

Cyclonus managed to actually hit one of the speedy raptors and send it exploding down to the ground! The barrage of intensity heat armor piercing saber rounds he endured from their retribution brought Cyclonus slamming down onto the ground, unmoving, dead…or so they thought. The raptors circled over the smoldering remains of the helicopter Decepticon whom moments before gunned down one of their own. Out of nowhere Cyclonus sprung upwards and emitted a deafening screech, using his e.m.p blast to disrupt close by electronic devices, including the ones on the raptors!

The Decepticon transformed and took to the air once more, blasting at the disoriented raptors with his missile launchers. Without radios, targeting systems or even navigation, the raptors proved to be easy targets. The last thing the human pilots hears in this life was the insane maniacal laughter of the deranged helicopter Decepticon.

"Shit!" Lennox shouted as they fired upon the recovered Scorponok. The fiendish little transformer had retrieved his tail and performed minor if not effective repairs upon himself before ambushing the humans on foot and in their military vehicles. "Why didn't Defense Secretary Keller send more help!"

"We didn't fucking know there'd be three more aliens!" Epps shouted, running beside his old friend. Even though the Autobots now engaged the more threatening Decepticons, Scorponok was still a force to be reckoned with and certainly no pushover. "Those Raptors just flew in from Iraq man! That's we got deal with it!"

They both fired their rocket launchers at Scorponok's heavily dented armor. The scorpion transformer hissed angrily, clicking his pinchers in delight as he fired his cannons at the humans. He recognized Epps and Lennox right away and slashed an ominous path toward them with his tail.

"Shit, he's coming for us!" Epps concluding, shooting his last rocket at the approaching Scorpion transformer. Scorponok dove under the sand in the nick of time. The rocket spiraling off and blowing up a nearby palm tree. Smoke and fire

_Ironhide we could sure use your help right about now! _Lennox thought out in his mind. Through their bond Ironhide could feel his charges fear and anticipation of being attacked. They couldn't communicate via telepathy yet but the message was pretty clear to the black topkick. "Can you two take it from here?" Ironhide grunted. He carefully aimed both cannons at Demolisher and let loose a rocketing blast that sent the tank Decepticon sprawling head over feet in the air! "I have to help the humans!"

Both Ratchet and Jazz gave the weapon's specialist a shocked look at the fact that he'd just blown Demolisher out of the way and that he'd said he'd help the humans. Usually the big bot was anti-social and untrusting of the humans, save his partner.

"Well…Lennox needs me." Ironhide growled and adjusted his cannons, embarrassed. With that, Ironhide transformed back into the black Topkick and made his way back toward the flaming palm trees and scattering human soldiers.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Skyfire yelled as he watched Galvatron, along with Bumblebee, Arcee and the humans get pulled inside of Unicron's gaping maw. Jade was in there. He promised her she'd be safe and that he would come for her. Skyfire could only imagine what went on inside of the monster.

"We have to follow them!" Optimus cried out, shakily getting to his large metallic feet. "We have to find a way to help them Skyfire!"

"I'm on it!" Skyfire shouted back. The leader didn't have to tell him twice. Maggie gasped and pointed out the window. Something was happening with Unicron. The entire planet was shaking, moving purposefully…transforming! The space shuttle transformer stopped mid circle and gazed with his passengers at what was becoming the enormous metal planet.

Unicron was transforming, becoming more formidable than anything they had ever faced, human or transformer. His transformation was enormous and time consuming, taking a full 3 minutes to complete. When it did he towered over all in his path. Unicron was mammoth, almost as large as the Earth itself. He had an orange upper torso and gray lower body, particularly his enormous feet. Piercing glowing green eyes adorned his face as well as long curved devil like horns came out of his head. He appeared to have a sort of samurai looking helmet as well as two sets of three thin very long sharply pointed spikes coming out of his back, almost resembling bone wings and acting as sort of cape. He had spikes on his forearms and shoulders. Unicron truly was a sight to inspire terror and extinguish hope. Maggie bit her lip to keep from screaming.

He gazed up at Skyfire with such disdain and lack of interest as a human looks at an annoying fly on their food. "**FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE THE CHAOS BRINGER! THE LORD OF DARKNESS? YOU SHALL BE MELTED DOWN AND TRANSFORMED INTO ENERGY WITHIN MY BODY!"**

The towering titan reached out his gigantic hand and tried to seize Skyfire in his grasp! Skyfire was far too quick and began circling the enormous entity, trying to find some way to gain access to inside of him. Unicron grew frustrated with this game and began firing off purple energy beams from his eyes! Skyfire had to make sure he was pointed away from Earth as these went off, severely limiting where he could move.

The white space shuttle tried in vain to fire his lasers at Unicron's body but these had nothing near the desired effect. It was like throwing marshmallows at someone, annoying, but not hurtful in the least. Unicron's armor was just too strong!

Maggie was glad she was still rooted to the spot as she would have been tossed around like a rag doll inside of the spacious cargo hold. Optimus held onto her with one hand as he steadied himself against the side of the space shuttle. He wasn't going to let her be hurt. He would never let harm come to his charge. They were both jolted to the side violently as Skyfire banked a hard left to avoid another eyebeam from Unicron. It was getting extremely rough and Skyfire didn't know how much longer he could keep dodging Unicron's increasingly closer blasts.

"He must have a weakness of some kind!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Everything does Maggie, its just the point of finding it before its too late!" Optimus agreed with his charge.

"There!" Maggie exclaimed, pointing at Unicron's face as they made another pass at him. "His eyes are just glass, not like the rest of his armor!"

"You're right Maggie!" Optimus exclaimed proud that his charge had been so observant. The leader slid down his battle mask over his face. "Skyfire! Fire your lasers at Unicron's eye and prepare to fly through it!"

"You've got it!" Skyfire cried out his agreement. It didn't matter how dangerous this plan seemed. It didn't matter at all if it brought him one step closer to being with Jade again. Skyfire gunned his engine, going into overdrive and feeling the searing heat from the fire on his thrusters.

"Hold on my Jade." Skyfire murmured under his breath. "I'm coming for you."

Rose grunted as she shimmied up the palm tree. She needed to see what was going on and Glen was giving her a boost. "I bloody swear to God Glen." Rose threatened as she began climbing up the tree beyond Glen's boosting hands. "If take a look up my ruddy skirt I'll kick your unmentionables so hard you'll be singing soprano quite beautifully for the rest of your bloody life."

"Man, what makes you think I'm into you?" Glen protested, looking away and taking her threat VERY seriously. "As soon as they get back I'm asking Jade to the next X-men movie!" He chuckled and clapped his hands. "Then maybe I won't be a virgin no more!"

Rose rolled her eyes and didn't answer, opting to concentrate more on climbing than Glen's sex life, or lack thereof. She could feel her guardians conviction and determination. She hoped he was fairing well in the fight.

"See anything up there yet?" Glen called up to her.

Rose looked down and realized how frightfully high it was on this palm tree. She shook her head no to him and continued to climb upward. Rose was painfully aware that Ratchet was not there to catch her if she fell. Her palms stung where her gloves were ripped, feeling the rough grainy bark of the tree. Rose's knees were scrapped and bloody, leaving crimson marks along its tan brown trunk. She reached the top of it, accidentally letting loose a few green coconuts flying down off of the top. "Careful down there!" Rose called as Glen dodged the falling coconuts.

"Man! Ya'll did that on purpose!" Glen whined, bending over to pick one up. "Damn I'm hungry though, wonder if I can crack this sucka open and get to the meat and milk." Glen began bashing the green coconut against the side of the palm tree in effort to break it open.

"Stop doing that you bloody twit!" Rose called out fearfully. She clung to the side of the tree like a sloth, praying to God that she wouldn't fall on her face.

"Oh right, right, sorry." Glen hastily apologized. "Would rather go to Burger King anyway." He made up for his recent blunder by holding the rocking tree steady and giving Rose a reassuring smile, making sure to look at her face and not up her skirt.

"Right then." Rose giggled nervously. She climbed up the remainder of the tree and beheld the sight of battle. Rose saw Ratchet and Jazz, battling Demolisher and Barricade near the waters edge among the ebbing and flowing waves. Ironhide was running toward the source of the smoke and fire at the other end of the forest of palm trees, where the military seemed to be gathering.

Suddenly, she spied a familiar looking Decepticon walking past them far to the side on the beach. Two unarmed humans not even registering as a threat to Cyclonus. He would have fun torturing them later. Especially the medic's charge, he'd missed the chance before. She was arrogant even for a human, daring to write insults on his windows!

Rose gasped as she saw Ratchet get thrown over Demolisher's shoulder! The medic rolled over until he lay face first in the sand, unaware of the approaching Cyclonus.

"Blimey I've got to help him!" Rose cried out, sliding down the tree and landing right on top of Glen! She knocked the chubby African American down and immediately felt sorry for him, although it had been a pretty cushy landing. "Sorry Glen!" Rose called out sincerely and began running as fast as she could.

"Not at all. I like being slammed into the sand by females." Glen sputtered and got up. "Hey where you going girl?" Glen called out, spitting out sand as he brushed himself off. "Ya'll are gonna get yourself killed!"

"I have to try to help him!" The goth girl replied before running out of sight. Her red brown hair flowing freely in the wind as she raced to warn her guardian. "Ratchet! Ratchet look out!" Rose called out as Cyclonus drew his blade made from the helicopter propeller.

"Rose!" The medic cried and attempted to right himself. The slippery uneven sand was making it harder for him as Cyclonus drew his cannon and prepared to fire. Ironhide was already gone to help the humans and Jazz was too busy weaving and fighting both Demolisher and Barricade. There was no one to help him now.

"Noooooooooo!" Rose cried out, her eyes blinded with salty tears as she leapt across the sand. She prayed to God, concentrated and drew upon the power of the bond they shared. She was very close to Cyclonus now. Her eyes glowed the same metallic blue that Ratchet's were and she held up her hand. A beam of energy glowed around her fist as she pointed straight at Cyclonus! An energy blast, the same Ratchet could fire himself, shot out from her human hand and hit Cyclonus square in the back!

The helicopter screamed in pain as the medic rolled to the side and got to his feet, scooping up Rose in the process.

Jazz weaved and ducked about the two Decepticons with the speed and skill of a pro boxer. His skills and ability to keep his cool in battle won excellent results. Often Barricade would miss entirely and end up striking out at Demolisher instead, getting both Decepticons more and more angry. Suddenly, Jazz detected something coming their way out on the ocean. It was an enormous Tsunami wave headed in their direction. The Pontiac solstice could detect traces of metal as well as base equipment inside the wave.

"Hah! Guess that's what's left of your base suckas!" Jazz geered as both Decepticons turned to face the wave. Barricade immediately transformed back into his mustang police car mode and began gunning it away from the beach. Demolisher, who wasn't as fast, chose to stand his ground and fight till the wave overtook them.

Ironhide beeped his loud horn, searching for his comrade, his spark partner.

"Hide!" Lennox called as he and Epps ran for cover from the tunneling scorpion. Scorponok surfaced and grabbed both men in his pinchers, ready to crush them at any given moment. "I remember you." Scorponok hissed, crushing them both in his claws to the point they couldn't' breath. "I'll be the last thing you remember on this planet!"

Ironhide knew he couldn't, wouldn't let Lennox die. With a battle roar the enormous black topkick transformed mid roll, aimed his cannons at the ground and fired! The energy from the blast propelled him forward like it had done at Mission City. He flipped into the air and landed heavily on top of Scorponok. Ironhide stamped heavily onto the smaller Decepticon until the scorpions eight eyes ceased their blood red glow and his claws released the two military men. Ironhide made sure to crush Scorponok's spark, ensuring the Decepticon would never harm another human again.

"Man am I glad to see you!" Lennox cried out as his robot friend lifted both him and Epps up onto his shoulder. "Just in time!"

"Hmmmph where would you be without me hmmm? Dead, that's for sure." Ironhide grumbled. It was his way of saying both your welcome and I'm glad your ok.

"We got problems!" Ironhide heard Jazz yell and made a sideways blast at the escaping Barricade. Ironhide ran to join the medic and the smaller second in command on the beach. The tidal wave was fast approaching, growing in size as it came closer to land. Soon it would engulf the nearby town and possibly take them with it! Cyclonus had picked up Demolisher and hovered nearby, ready to take advantage of the enormous wave and destroy the Autobots as they were swept away.

"We must try to disrupt that wave!" Ratchet called out, Rose clinging fast to his shoulder. "By my calculations it will wash over the town, taking innocent human lives with it!"

"Blasters ready then!" Ironhide called out. The three Autobots aimed their various blasters at the encroaching wave and fired! The explosions and lasers were able to quell the wave enough so that it was only a fraction of its original size. Still, it would hit them hard.

Glen came running up to the beach soon after, gulping for air and smiling at the supposed victory that Autobots had ensured. That is, until he looked at what was coming from the ocean.

"Holy shit!" The hacker gasped as the wave was almost upon them.

"Hang on tight lil man!" Jazz cried out, scooping Glen up in his hand and placing the man on his shoulder. Glen held onto the side of Jazz's head for dear life as the water surged up to his waist. Jazz himself was almost swept away if not for the quick thinking of Ironhide. The topkick stepped behind the smaller transformer and braced himself and Jazz. Ratchet held onto Rose with one hand as he too braced himself.

"Ratch don't let go!" Rose called out as she gripped her guardian for dear life.

"I would never let go of you Rose." Ratchet replied soothingly. "I'd sooner my spark go out than to ever be parted from you."

"Ratchet I love you so much." Rose replied kissing his finger and wishing he could have his solid hologram out to hold her. The cold water splashed out at her, stinging the cuts on her legs.

"I love you as well my shining star." Ratchet replied, feeling her needs from their bond. "And I thank you for calling upon the strength that we shareto save me."

"Don't mention it Ratch." Rose blushed. "You'd have done the same for me and you know it."

"Indeed I would." Ratchet replied, gently leaning over and kissing her small lithe body with his metallic lips. "I love you with all my spark Rose. I've never loved anyone more."

"Brace yourselves for impact!" Skyfire called out, heading straight for Unicron and navigating in and out of the blasts the monster fired from his eyes. Skyfire fired his own lasers straight into Unicron's left eye, breaking the glass slightly as he himself crashed right through! Unicron roared with pain and clutched at his broken optic sensor! The chaos bringer was about to transform back into his planet form so that the only way they could try to escape was through his snapping maw. They would have no escape and could only welcome death within his cold embrace.

Then, out of nowhere, came a laser blast from an unknown brown earth plane! It was Starscream! He'd followed Skyfire's trail and now flew in circles around Unicron. "You slow weak pathetic fool!" Starscream taunted the planet. "You could never hope to catch me, I'm faster than a God!"

**DO NOT TEMPT FATE FOOL! **Unicron bellowed and was distracted from his earlier transformation plans. He tried in vain to catch the F-22 with both his fists and lasers, now only one because his left optic was shattered.

Optimus and Maggie jumped out of the hatch as Skyfire opened it and deactivated the gravity magnets in the feet of the suits. Optimus transformed into the Semi Peterbuilt truck and opened the doors for Maggie to enter. She did so and Skyfire also transformed, running on foot in robot mode. They were instantly attacked by Unicron's antibodies, more flesh colored hooks that threatened to slice and grab at them.

Optimus forged ahead barreling through the hooks as they snapped and tried to entrap him. Skyfire covered their rear, shooting his enormous double barrel gun at the flailing hooks, severing many of them in the process. "We have to hurry before the unthinkable happens to her!" Skyfire cried out. He wanted, needed to be with his charge again. Somehow, someway, if that were to happen, all would turn out right. The scientist couldn't bare the thought of being alone again, not when he had felt love within his spark, held it in his arms like a heavenly angel.

"Keep going Skyfire, I sense that Galvatron is not too far ahead!" Optimus cried out.

Meanwhile, deeper into the bowels of Unicron, Galvatron arrived inside the innermost chamber, next to Unicron's invulnerable spark, the core to his every being.

Sam had managed to get to the human restoration chamber inside of Galvatron. He gestured to the ceiling of the chamber, showing Jade where the latch was where human sized medical supplies were kept. She understood and quickly attached the air mask to her face and put the air tank on her back like a scuba diver.

"_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered_

_And there's nowhere to turn_

_You wonder how you keep going_

_Think of all the things that really mattered_

_And the chances you've earned_

_The fire in your heart is growing_

_You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind_

_Heaven only knows what you might find!"_

Bumblebee played over his radio, some old 80's rock song to lift their spirits and give them hope. He and Arcee were both blasting at the front of Galvatron but were making little headway. Just like his minions on Earth, Galvatron was healing as fast as they were injuring him. Already, the hole Sam and Michaela had created was closing fast!

Michaela blasted away at the hole, making it bigger as Sam grabbed Jade and led her back over to it. Jade couldn't say anything with the oxygen mask over her face but gave him a reassuring smile that she was ok and grateful. Sam slid her out of the hole first and then helped Michaela to blast and widen it enough for them in their exo-suits to slip through. Once through, they ran with Jade to the side as their Autobot guardians were slammed into the side of Unicron's interior!

"Thank you for relieving me of a pest fleshlings!" Galvatron sneered and transformed into robot mode. Galvatron immediately turned his blasters onto the two stunned Autobots. Bumblebee pushed Arcee out of the way just in time to miss a blast from Galvatron, barely dodging it himself.

"Noooooooo!" Sam screamed, afraid for Bumblebee's safety. He fired one of his last remaining rockets at the Decepticon leader. Galvatron laughed wickedly. "Ah, the boy who destroyed me! This will be delicious revenge!" Galvatron grabbed Sam by the leg and crushed it, breaking Sam's leg and damaging his oxygen tank! Galvatron roared above the boys' screams of pain as he grabbed both Sam and Michaela and hurled them at their guardians, slamming both humans into the Autobots. If it were not for Skyfire's protective suits, Sam and Micheala would be done for. Bumblebee and Arcee caught their friends but then were both pinned against the wall by hundreds of antibody hooks. All they could do was look on in horror as Galvatron approached Jade.

"I think you were forgetting this!" Galvatron removed the matrix from within his chest and held it up triumphantly. "Behold Unicron!" Galvatron crowed. "I hold that which you fear most! I am going to make you my slave!" The matrix did nothing. It stayed dormant and unmoving in the Decepticon's hands.

"**YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME GALVATRON!" **Unicron roared and the entire planet began to shake with rage. "**THE SEEDS OF OBLIVION HAVE BEEN SOWN! YOU ARE MY SLAVE FOR ETERNITY! DESTROY ALL OF THEM!"**

Galvatron sank to his knees in agony as the pain washed over his entire metallic body. He snarled and contorted with agony and slowly rose to his feet, reaching out and snatching Jade quickly in his grasp. "Now…" He wheezed, fighting Unicron with every ounce of willpower the Decepticon leader possessed. "You must denounce your bond with Skyfire and bond with me. Together we can save your planet and miserable life." Jade shook her head and silently screamed in protest as Galvatron set down the matrix down and opened his chest plate to her. She saw his spark, black and oozing with evil and hatred, sparkling with cruelty and malice. He drew her ever closer to it, struggling in vainly in his grasp.

"**Put her down now!" **came the cry from Skyfire as he and Optimus blazed into the room. Skyfire shot at Galvatron's arm, sending the Decepticon leader sprawling backwards. Jade went flying into the air as his grip released. Skyfire dove for her and caught his charge, holding her against his chest, finally reunited. "Never again, never never never." He whispered as Jade embraced her guardian as far as her arms could reach. "I'll never let him hurt you again." Jade nodded, tears streaming down her eyes at being with her guardian again. She couldn't remember a time in her life where she'd been more relieved or happy.

"_Dare! Dare to believe you can survive!_

_You hold the future in your hand_

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive!_

_It's time to take a stand!_

_And you can win, if you dare!"_

Optimus sped over to the dropped matrix and opened his doors. Maggie jumped out immediately and the leader transformed back into robot mode. "One shall stand, one shall fall!" Optimus declared, retrieving the matrix and holding it up in his metallic hands. It glowed, now luminous and vibrant in the hands of its Autobot leader. Its warm blue energy engulfing the entire inside of Unicron!

"_Everybody's trying to break your spirit!_

_Keeping you down!_

_Seems like it's been forever!_

_But there's another voice if you'll just hear it!_

_Saying it's the last round!_

_Looks like it's now or never!_

_Out of the darkness you stumble into the light!_

_Fighting for the things you know are right!"_

Unicron roared his rage and sent all of his antibody hooks to that one chamber to snatch the matrix away from Optimus Prime! They were about to reach him when the matrix flashed an even brighter light and disintegrated them all on the spot! Even the ones that held Arcee and Bumblebee captive against the wall! "This is the end of your evil Unicron!" The Autobot leader declared. "You shall never threaten Earth and its people again!"

"_Dare! Dare to believe you can survive!_

_The power is there at your command!_

_Dare! Dare to keep all of your dreams alive!_

_It's time to take a stand!_

_And you can win, if you dare!"_

Optimus clutched the matrix in both hands as Maggie clung to the side of his leg. The entire planet was shaking with rage and it was taking all of his strength to hold onto the matrix. The leader's strength was great but it was proving too much for him to destroy Unicron. He would have to sacrifice himself to destroy this evil monster. To protect the ones he loved, to save Maggie. "Maggie!" Optimus exclaimed to his charge. "I shall sacrifice myself to save Earth! You need to get away on Skyfire with the others!"

"I won't leave you Optimus!" Maggie cried out, tears streaming down her eyes as she clung desperately to Optimus's leg. "I love you Optimus Prime!"

"Then you have to let go!" Optimus cried out.

Skyfire looked grimly at Optimus and saluted. "It's been an honor sir." Skyfire said solemnly. With a nod from the leader, Skyfire transformed back into the space shuttle and opened his hatch. Jade hastily climbed in as well as Bumblebee and Arcee carrying their friends inside.

Maggie stared at Optimus, unable to take her pretty blue eyes off of his sad glowing blue optics. "**NOW MAGGIE!" **Optimus roared. With tears stinging her pretty rosy cheeks, the analyst nodded and ran toward Skyfire and was scooped up inside by Arcee. With the hatch closed, Skyfire blasted his way back out the way they had came. Dodging and avoiding the antibody hooks that were left and flying through Unicron's damaged optic.

Galvatron staggered to his feet and approached his Cybertronian brother. "There's only one way to end this now." Galvatron sighed, defeat registering in his blood red optics. "We have a common enemy. You were right all along. We must join together as one."

"We have no choice brother." Optimus agreed and extended one handhold of the matrix over to Galvatron. Galvatron took it in his hands, now both sides of the transformers factions held up the matrix together.

"Till all are one." Came the deep heavenly voice of Primus echoing throughout the matrix. The light from the matrix increased one hundred fold and engulfed Unicron in its unnaturally powerful light.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Unicron cried out in agony as he began to collapse from the inside. A beam of light erupted from the matrix straight into his spark extinguishing its light! Galvatron cackled insanely, the forces that brought him back to life now obliterated. He began disintegrating, as well as Cyclonus and Demolisher back on Earth.

"Looks as though you've finally won brother." Galvatron laughed before he was no more.

"Goodbye brother." Optimus said sadly. He knew he had precious little time before the entire planet erupted. Optimus replaced the matrix safely within his chest. He transformed back into the semi and roared back the path he and Skyfire had cut before. The leader knew hope was frail but held onto it like a drowning person clings to a lifejacket. The broken optic was incredibly close now, but the leader could hear the implosions catching up to him. The entire body was about to go up in flames! "Come one! Come on!" Optimus grunted, pushing his body to the limits and soaring through the hole in the optic. "Transform!" he cried out, transforming into his robot mode just as he was blasted far out into space by the force of the explosion!

Optimus Prime would have drifted about in space aimlessly, damaged almost to the point of death, but an unexpected hero saved him. Starscream chuckled and swooped underneath the leader. Optimus gratefully gasped the F-22's broad brown back. "Not that I don't appreciate you Starscream." Optimus chuckled as the Decepticon air commander carried him back to where Skyfire waited. "But why help me?"

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping me!" Starscream replied indignant that such a suggestion would ever be spoken out loud. "I knew that if Unicron died so would that slagging shitpiece Galvatron! And I also know that if the matrix is safe, than that monster will never return to destroy us again! How can I rule over the galaxy with a monster like that on the prowl?"

"Don't worry about Unicron Starscream." Optimus said, looking at the scattering debri in space. "He won't be anymore trouble unless you count bits of him crashing on Earth trouble."

"Know this Prime!" Starscream said irritated as he pulled up next to his old friend Skyfire. "This is the last time I save you, we are enemies still and always shall be. So watch your back!" The F-22 Raptor veered off to the other end of the Earth, retreating away to places unknown.

"I always do." Optimus replied mostly to himself and climbed into the hatch to his awaiting friends. He was immediately hugged tightly around the leg by Maggie who'd feared for the worst but always kept hope alive. The leader was charred and intensely damaged, but alive and functioning. Optimus hugged his charge close as the rest of the Autobots and their friends cheered for their victory.

"_Dare! Dare to keep all your love alive!  
Dare to be all you can be!  
Dare! cause there is a place where dreams survive!  
And it's calling you on to victory!"_

Bumblebee and Arcee danced for joy with each other to the song on Bumblebee's radio. Sam's leg had been healed thanks to the power of his bond with Bumblebee, drawing upon his guardian's strength and energy. He and Micheala had abandoned their suits and were locked together in an embrace of passion, not caring if anyone saw them. Jade was curled up in the familiar pilot seat in Skyfire's cockpit. She was tenderly stroking the steering wheel and playfully pretending to pilot them back to Earth. "I missed you so much Sky." Jade smiled brightly as Skyfire enjoyed feeling her soft gentle touch. "I knew you would come for me, just like you promised." She kissed the wheel lovingly, feeling safe and warm inside her friend and guardian once again.

"I missed you so my little one." Skyfire told her. He decided to confess his feelings at a different time. Now was the time to celebrate their victory over Unicron and to rejoin their friends back on Earth. Now that his charge was safe and sound, Skyfire knew he had plenty of time.

Well there we have it peeps, the climax of my story. There will be one more chapter, an epilogue before I start on my sequel "Roads to Neverending Light." It's been a long journey and I'd like to thank my fans for sticking with me. I would be nothing without you guys! And ps. I just had to fit the stories title in the story somehow lol ala unicron. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it and stay tuned one last time!

Icarian Angel Wings.


	18. Epilogue

The Autobots returned home, a heroes victory blazing their way. Bumblebee played loud songs from his radio in excitement as Skyfire flew them back to the planet they had fought so hard and fiercely to protect. Jade had joined her celebrating friends inside the cargo hold and was dancing beside Michaela and Bumblebee as the yellow Camaro switched songs.

"_When the world counts you out_

_When you are lost and you're down_

_Just keep hanging on._

_When your out on your own_

_and you're feeling all alone_

_Just keep hanging on._

_Say no matter what you're made of_

_Just believe in yourself_

_And keep your head up, yeah!_

_Don't you know that you can_

_Shine!_

_Shine!_

_Shine!_

_And together we will_

_Shine!_

_Shine!_

_Shine!_

Ironically the catchy song was from the movie "Robots". The yellow Camaro's high spirits were infectious and soon Arcee and Maggie were dancing to the beat as well. Bumblebee scooped up Michaela and Jade and placed them on his shoulders opposite each other and began spinning around for joy. Both girls shrieked with delight and held on for dear life. Why shouldn't Bumblebee be happy? Unicron and Galvatron were now destroyed, the only remaining Decepticons were Starscream and Barricade, now highly outnumbered. Most importantly, his friends were safe. So what was missing?

Bumblebee caught a glimpse of Arcee dancing beside him. She'd been through so much in her existence. He'd fought beside her in Cybertron's great battle of Tiger Pax, saved her life and she his so many times he couldn't remember. They'd celebrated together and shared warm tender moments. If only he could get up the nerve to ask her straight up. Bumblebee wanted more than anything for Arcee to be his spark mate.

Sam wandered past the festivities to where Optimus Prime sat, staring out of the window in Skyfire's cargo hold. The young boy was stunned at the old leaders expression, pained, almost wistful. The Autobot leader's wounds were slowly regenerating and he glanced over as Sam walked up to him. Optimus greeted the boy with a polite nod and watched as Sam climbed up onto his arm and settled himself on the leaders shoulder.

"What's on your mind big guy?" Sam asked as he too stared out the window. Earth was growing every closer. It's beautiful blue oceans and snow covered majestic mountains were truly a glorious sight to behold, particularly so for Sam, who'd thought he'd never return to it. They were coming back all together and as heroes, why would Optimus of all beings look sad? It was because of his bravery and sacrifice that Earth and all its populates humans and Cybertronians were safe.

"He helped me in the end Sam. He and I powered the matrix together to destroy Unicron." Optimus sighed sadly. "I can't help but feel in my spark that if he had survived, things would be different."

Maggie glanced over at her guardian from where she was dancing. He'd been able to shield most of his sorrow from her concentrating, blocking her from their empathic link through the bond. But now she felt it and was concerned. She furrowed her tanned sweaty brow and brushed a strand of curly blond hair away from her face. Maggie stepped away from her dancing companions and walked over to her guardian, following Sam's example and climbing up onto his other shoulder. She leaned against the side of Optimus's head and listened intently as he continued.

"He was my brother, we once watched over all of Cybertron together." Optimus said. "Back in its golden age, he was the lord high protector. Then he grew corrupt and hungry for power, coveting the Allspark for himself, gathering forces so powerful and numerous it took us all by surprise." Optimus turned his head to indicate Bumblebee who was still wildly dancing around like a maniac. "It was Bumblebee who led a force to launch the Allspark into space, away from Cybertron and Megatron's hands. It was Bumblebee who stood alone against Megatron in the Battle of Tiger Pax and had his vocal processors destroyed by Megatron."

"Wow, Bee really is the most awesome guy in the world." Sam said, amazed and looking at his friend with an all new understanding and awe. To Sam, Bumblebee was always his guardian, his best friend and in general his partner in crime. It had never occurred to him that Bumblebee had been through so much and had the maturity of a leader. Sam listened on with pride for his friend as the old leader continued.

"I had always had some small hope in my spark that he could change." Optimus said sadly. "That I could bring him back to the light."

"You did all you could Optimus." Maggie soothed, stroking the leader's shoulder armor. "For people to really change, they have to want it. You offered him every chance to come back. Don't blame yourself for the path he chose Optimus, be proud of the one _you_ did. I know we are all thankful for it."

"Besides." Sam shrugged. "He helped you destroy Unicron because he pretty much had to right? Because Unicron was a danger to him. If he had survived, he would have gone right back to being this super evil bad guy. Megatron, Galvatron, whatever his name was is better off now than being a slave to Unicron forever. Plus, now he can't try to kill us anymore."

Optimus nodded at the wisdom of these words and looked to Sam. "Thank you Sam Witwicky, for once again risking your life to help us."

"It's what I do." Sam shrugged again and chuckled. He slid off of Optimus's shoulder and rejoined the others in their celebration. He was quickly scooped up by his guardian Bumblebee and laughed as Bee attempted to juggle him, Michaela and Jade.

Maggie sighed with relief as she felt her spark partner's emotions mirror her own blissful calm. Optimus gently placed a hand over Maggie, holding her closer and feeling her organic warmth against his hardened metallic armor. Had she really meant what she declared in their darkest moment? Right when he was about to nobly sacrifice himself to save their lives. To save her. Was she just caught up in the moment, and did he feel the same?

Both charge and guardian were feeling the same emotion, the same confusion as to what their real feelings were for each other. Maggie slowly looked up into Optimus's shining blue optics. She nuzzled his fingers and he reveled at her touch. "Optimus…there are more female transformers out there right? Where you ever…close to one, like really close?" Maggie asked softly.

"Her name was Ariel." Optimus replied, answering Maggie's question. "She was caught in an explosion many eons ago and I have never seen her since, nor have I found anyone else since then…till I found you Maggie."

Maggie gulped and felt her heart beat so loudly she was sure everyone else could hear it. "I don't have anyone in my life, Glen would like to think there is something but really…I…can't find words to say how I care about you."

"Sometimes." Optimus began wisely. "Actions speak louder than words." With that, Optimus created his first solid hologram. It was a man in his early thirties, a warm warn smile caressed his mature face. Short dark brown hair clung to his head as well as a goatee played across his face. He stood about six foot 3 on his own shoulder next to Maggie, dressed in a red firey shirt with blue jeans and sneakers, matching his original colorings. His muscles bulged with power as he took the slender blonde analyst into his arms and stole a passionate kiss.

Maggie felt her breath leave her body in a chaotic spin of passion. She wrapped her arms around the hologram and kissed him back. They melted away from each other at the sound of obnoxious hooting and cheering. They opened their eyes to find Bumblebee, Arcee and the humans staring at them and whooping for joy. Sam began whistling and making catcalls while Bumblebee played a crowds applause from his radio.

Maggie felt her face turn a deep shade of red as she giggled and smiled. They were returning to Earth, bracing themselves to enter the atmosphere. Optimus retracted his hologram and held on to Maggie. The leader felt the warmth within his spark almost overwhelm his circuits and fill them both with a radiant feeling. So this was what if felt like, to find love again after losing sight of it for so long. The sun shone down on Earth again as Unicron's body disintegrated into millions of pieces, drifting into space.

The soldiers involved in the battle were hastily being moved into the AC-130 Spectre gunship, after it had obliterated the remains of Cyclonus and Demolisher, ensuring that they were indeed dead. The injured soldiers would be transported to the nearest base where they would be treated. The soldiers that hadn't died outright had only sustained minor injuries. Ratchet had determined it best to search out the injured in the flooded town nearby.

Ratchet drove through the wet and muddy streets, searching for any injured humans to treat. Rose was seated in the driver's seat behind the wheel, stroking it softly. "Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Rose worried as the search and rescue hummer bumped its way along. Debris floated in the knee deep water that flooded the streets. Mail boxes, bushes, bits of housing, among other things, floated in the ice cold muddy salt water. So far so good, the town was small and had evacuated quickly with only patches of uninjured civilians left behind.

Ratchet could feel his charges worry and concern for the safety of their friends and mirrored it with his own. "We must keep hoping for the best my dear." Ratchet sighed, turning up the heat inside to keep Rose warm. "Optimus has gotten out of impossible scrapes before and will surely come back with the others safely."

"Was it ever against a planet beastie before?" Rose quirked an eyebrow and pointed out.

"Er…no…" Ratchet admitted. "That one is new to me as well young one." The old medic had been alive for eons and seen strange sights on the many planets they had searched for the Allspark on. But nothing like the vastly mammoth planet monster Unicron.

Rose leaned her head sadly against the window and slumped backwards against the seat. She watched in silence as Ratchet scanned the houses for any signs of people needing his help. Rose had grown quite fond of her new friends and was praying to God that they would make it through. She didn't know what would happen if they failed. Would Unicron destroy the world and everyone in it, including her guardian?

"Rose…? Rose?" Ratchet repeated. His charge seemed to be lost in her own worried thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Was the only reply Rose gave him.

"Do…do you regret my bringing you back to our base?" Ratchet asked gravely. "Do you wish that you had been spared from being involved in our war? That we had never met and you would not have been captured and injured by the Decepticons?"

Rose gasped, snapping back to reality. How could the medic be asking her these questions? Rose shook her head stubbornly. Her red brown hair was matted and tangled with leaves, her body covered in scratches and thick with dried blood and sand. She looked a frightful mess but still had a determined expression on her face as she answered her guardian. "If I hadn't gone through all that, then I would never have met you now would I?" Rose pointed out. "These past few days have been the best in my life Ratchet. And you know very well that's not a lie. I've always fancied an adventure and here I am. Riding in style aboard an alien robot, right after we beat the bad guys. I feel like I'm in a movie, or a dream. I'm glad this happened to me Ratch. I'm glad to have met you, more than glad actually." She ran her soft gloved hands over the dashboard lovingly. "You've no idea how I feel, right now, about you." Rose whispered softly. "How thankful I am that you're my guardian, my friend, and that you love me."

The hummer screeched to a stop and Rose gasped in surprise and delight to find Ratchet's solid hologram sitting beside her in the passenger seat. "I believe I have some idea of how you feel." The handsome young man winked at her, as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "We are bonded after all."

"Yeah." She blushed as Ratchet's hologram wrapped an arm around her and drew her close to him. "I…suppose you would know after all. You can feel how much I love you right Ratch?"

The medic responded by pulling Rose into a long passionate kiss. Rose felt her heart flutter about happily inside her chest as she wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling him tightly against her. His large smooth hands roved teasingly through her hair loving the feeling of her warm hot body against his.

Rose's full cherry lips hungrily sought his as she gripped his back tightly, her nails scratching against his spine, yearning for him, longing for him, wanting more and more. Softly, the remnants of a song played in the background as the glass windows in the Hummer became too foggy with heat to see inside.

"_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Living might mean taking chances_

_But they're worth taking_

_Lovin' might be a mistake_

_But it's worth making_

_Don't let some hell bent heart_

_Leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out_

_Reconsider_

_Give the heavens above_

_More than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance"_

Jazz was in his Pontiac Solstice form speeding along the highways with Glen riding inside of him. They were on the trail of Barricade, hoping to dispatch the fleeing Decepticon. Both Jazz and Glen agreed to be spark bonded, having taken a liking to each other and finding a friend they shared a lot in common with.

"Crank that" (Soulja Boy) was blaring on the radio as Glen leaned his arm out of the window and peered ahead. If there was one thing about Jazz, its that he did everything in style.

"Dang it man!" Glen chuckled as Jazz sped up, catching the fleeing police car in his scanners. "I miss hacker but shit you're one cool robot."

"Damn straight, but you ain't seen nothing yet!" Jazz agreed enthusiastically, weaving and ducking about the cars on the highway. He was light and agile and soon had the mustang police car only a few car lengths ahead of him.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a shadow flew across the sky and hovered above the silver second in command. "If you fire upon him, I'll destroy you where you are now Autobot scum!" It was Starscream. He had returned to Earth faster than Skyfire and had gone to find Barricade and regroup. They would have to form another plan together.

Jazz had no choice but to take the next exit and let the police car go. There was no way even he could take down both Starscream and Barricade working together, and a lot of people would get caught in the crossfire as well.

"Shit, man what the hell was that?" Jazz commented as they headed back toward the old Autobot base where he'd instructed Ironhide and Ratchet to meet up after they were done.

"Why'd he let us go like that?" Glen wondered. "Not that I mind, you know, being alive and all, but aren't those guys supposed to be like ruthless or something?"

"Never can tell with those Decepticon punks." Jazz answered pulling into a gas station. "I need some fuel to recharge how about you?"

Glen nodded approvingly and noticed the Subway attached the gas station store. "Man, you're reading my mind already." The chubby African American grinned and headed inside.

Ironhide and Lennox were headed back to the old base, having just received a message from Skyfire that they would be landing there. Ironhide was immensely relieved that his friend survived the battle and was immensely impressed that he'd again fought so bravely. Slowly, the old warriors opinion of humans was changing. They were gaining his hard to earn respect and it really showed when he was with his spark partner.

"So when we get back we'll set up the prank." Lennox concluded their plan. "Then when they walk in expecting to get the heroes welcome, crash bang boom."

"I'll have to rig up the sensors so that Optimus and Skyfire aren't caught in the crossfire." Ironhide snickered as he sped up on the highway, determined to make it there first. "Then that idiot Bumblebee and his annoying human friends will finally get it!"

Lennox joined his friend in laughing. "Then they'll give you more respect and they'll think twice about annoying you now. Or…start an all out pranking war that they'd lose for sure. No one could beat us." Lennox scoffed. "You're one tough badass and I'm just a genius."

"Agreed." Ironhide chuckled. "Afterwards I shall return you to your home…and perhaps say hello to your wife and little Annabelle."

"You're always welcome." Lennox answered. "She loves her big Uncle Hide."

The two arrived first at the base just like they wished. They immediately began setting up the prank they had planned for so long. Jazz and Glen arrived a bit after and then Ratchet and Rose. The second in command and the medic walked softly past the sensors that triggered the prank as they approached the Topkick and Lennox.

"Aaaaaawe look who's here man!" Jazz cried out, pointing at Ratchet and Rose as they walked inside the computer room. "It's the love doctor and his naughty nurse!" Jazz laughed as he ducked and cart wheeled out of the way as Ratchet swung at him with his fist. "Awe come on Ratchet, lighten up man." Jazz laughed and stood beside Glen who was typing at the computer. "I'm just playin with you." Glen joined his new guardian in laughing at the two.

"Looks like he's only interested in playing with his femme now." Ironhide chuckled. "Old fool's acting like he just sprung off the assembly line!"

"I'll show you old fool." Ratchet sneered and began pushing Ironhide into the battered and damaged med room. "My scanners indicate that you are in severe need of repair, which I am only too happy to oblige."

Ironhide looked nervously first to Ratchet then to his spark partner Lennox. "Inform me of their return Lennox." Ironhide pleaded with his friend, eager to see the prank they had mastered in action.

"Will do." Lennox agreed and winced as Ratchet shoved Ironhide onto the med table and began his "repairs".

Rose made her way to the human quarters to take a much needed shower and even more needed sleep. She knew Ratchet would have a fit if she didn't get her sleep. She'd been up for over 24 hours now.

Jazz watched the computer screen with interest as Glen began tracking Skyfire's progress. "Wish I'd gotten to see some action up there with them." Jazz commented. "Though I give Optimus props for defeating the giant mother fucker."

"They should be here any minute." Glen answered. "Then you can tell him yourself man."

Just like Glen had said, Skyfire pulled up into the base through one of the holes the Decepticons had made into it. The enormous white space shuttle opened his hatch and everyone stepped out. Bumblebee played the song from Queen on his radio.

"_We are the champions…my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting…till the end  
We are the champions!  
We are the champions!  
No time for losers!  
Cause we are the champions…of the world!" _

_"They're here." _Lennox sent the message in his mind to Ironhide via telepathy through the bond. They worked on it on the way back.

"_Now's the time then." _Ironhide sent back eagerly to his charge. He stifled his cries of pain as Ratchet patched up the Topkick with the limited tools that weren't packed up. He got up from the table and thundered into the room to stand next to Lennox. Both had passive faces, eagerly awaiting for their plans to work. Unable to bare the wait much longer.

Bumblebee scooped up Sam and Micheala placing them on his shoulders and parading them around the base. It was their victory too and he didn't have any problems celebrating or showing off. Suddenly, as he stepped over the doorway into the computer room, an alarm went off!

"Loser alert, loser alert loser alert!" The alarm rang out. Immediately an enormous metal cord pulled out from underneath the floor boards, tripping Bumblebee and causing him to go crashing to the floor! He grabbed Sam and Michaela in his hands before they could hit the ground, just as a gigantic net sailed over all three of them.

"What the hell is this?" Sam exclaimed, trying in vain to free himself of the net.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewe!" Micheala cried out as buckets of oil poured on top of them from the ceiling as well as random bits of garbage from the human quarters. Half eaten cheeseburgers', empty soda bottles and even a bunch of rats rained down from the ceiling as a spray painter bot began painting the words "You've just been pranked and poned!" All over the struggling Camaro.

Ironhide and Lennox were both on the floor rolling with laughter at the sight of the sticky struggling bot and the two human teenagers.

"Aaaaaaaaaah rats!" Micheala screamed, climbing up on top of Bumblebee to escape the curious rodents. She was squealing with fright and slipping and sliding all over as she climbed.

By now all the remaining Autobots in the room were shaking with laughter. Finally, someone had pranked the great Sam and Bumblebee.

"_Of course you know, this means war!" _Bumblebee quoted Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes over his radio. He and Sam began shaking their fists at the laughing Ironhide and Lennox.

"Alright, enough's enough." Optimus couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed the net and hauled it off of the struggling Bumblebee. Ratchet and Jazz began hosing off the offending smelly bot and his two humans, laughing as all three sputtered and glared, showing sour faces.

"Don't worry Bee." Sam said under his breath as the Camaro looked toward him. "We'll get them back. Oh yes we will, our revenge will be sweet and brutal."

"You got it Sam." Bumblebee agreed. Soon the area was cleaned, the humans too, the human's wounds healed as well as the Cybertronians repaired and the rest of their gear packed up and ready to move to the new base.

"Wait!" Jade cried out as Skyfire was helping load equipment onto the borrowed tow truck. "Can't we celebrate just for a little while? I mean, we did just save the world and all."

Skyfire regarded his charge thoughtfully before looking at the other Autobots. "I do not see why not." He answered, scooping her up in his hand. The other Autobots and even Optimus agreed that a small victory celebration could be set up before the real work that needed to be done took place.

"What did you have in mind young one?" Skyfire asked his charge.

Jade pulled out her Ipod that Skyfire had given back to her and tossed it down to Glen. "Hook that up and let's dance!" She smiled.

"You got it little mama!" Glen grinned and eagerly connected the ipod to the computer and began blasting music.

"Yeah that's whats poppin sucka!" Jazz cried out, spinning around on the floor then performing a flip into the air.

Rose wandered into the room, clean and wondering what all the noise was about. She squealed when she saw her friends back and hugged each one of them in turn. Skyfire scooped Rose up and placed her on his shoulder so she could hug Jade too. Then they both started dancing on opposite shoulders.

Sam and Michaela were dancing beside their guardians as well. Maggie was dancing with Glen and hugging him, glad to see that he was safe. It was indeed a victory for them all. Everyone, human and Cybertronian cheered for their victory and toasted to the new beginning they could create. As soon as the new base was set up, they would work on building a ship to head back to Cybertron, hoping to restore it to its living state with the matrix now joined with the Allspark.

Bumblebee grabbed Arcee by the arm and stole away with her outside of the base away from the noise and revelry. Arcee grinned at his mysteriousness and hoped that he had some kind of present in store for her. "What is it Bumblebee?" Arcee asked excitedly. They stood in the darkness underneath the full moon and thousands of glittering stars. The scene was set, the mood romantic, she was there smiling at him, now was the time, come on Bee go for it!

Bumblebee stood there for what seemed like an eternity, gazing at the beautiful Arcee as she stood before him, waiting for what he had to tell her. Her stunning blue optics dazzled him in the midnight air, her white and pink femme body so radiant, it made him weak at his knee joints. Bumblebee was courageous, he'd faced down Megatron, Barricade and any other Decepticon that had ever threatened his existence. This was by far, the most terrifying thing he'd ever needed to do.

"Come on Bumblebee, what have you got to say?" Arcee asked, giggling slightly as she watched him shift nervously from foot to foot. "You can tell me anything you know that right? We've been through so much together, I hoped you would know that by now."

Bumblebee stumbled with the right words to confess his feelings. She could barely hear his mumbling and strained to understand any of it. She scratched her head confused and began to walk away. "Well, when you decide to tell me, I'll be Inside."

The yellow Camaro clenched his fists in frustration and yelled out for Arcee to wait. She turned around and looked at him expectantly. Bumblebee turned on his radio and played a song by Jim Croce that explained everything.

"_Well, I know its kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But what I got to say cant wait  
I know you'd understand  
cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song"_

Arcee turned around in her tracks and ran into Bumblebee's open arms. "Oh Bee!" She cried out wrapping her slender metallic arms around his neck. "I've been waiting for you to say it this whole time! I love you too!"

Bumblee swung her around for joy and lifted her slender form high into the air, spinning her over his head like a helicopter blade. "Arcee will you be my spark mate?" The yellow Camaro yelled out loud, laughing for joy at his good fortune.

"Yes of course you junk heap!" Arcee cried out, smiling a sparkling smile that put the stars to shame. "It took you long enough to ask!"

"That doesn't matter now!" Bumblebee said happily putting her down. "The point is we are finally together." The yellow Camaro stepped forward toward Arcee, opening his chest plate and exposing his blue luminescent spark to Arcee. She followed suit and opened her chest plate and let her spark show near his. Both sparks hummed like heartbeats as they flew out of their cases and circled around each other. They stopped and melted together to form one, then split apart and flew back into their respective owner's chest. Bumblebee and Arcee stepped toward each other, finally united by love and spark. Bumblebee held open his arms and Arcee crept inside of his embrace. They stared lovingly at each other until Arcee gently kissed Bumblebee on the side of his face. Human customs weren't so strange to her anymore, and this one was quite pleasant.

Ratchet and Rose watched as the two bots shared their love for each other and then headed back inside to the party. The medic and his charge were lying down on the ground, gazing up at the heavenly star filled sky, basking in the warmth of their own love. Rose was curled up on the medic's chest, feeling the heat of his spark against her body, soothing her with its steady humming. She dreamily caressed his chest with her fingers, tracing along his bright neon armor. "I'm glad we didn't shag just yet." Rose started to say. Ratchet placed his large metallic hand over her like a blanket, content to listen to her soft gentle voice. "So we'll have time to grow into each other and share it some other day." Rose continued. "Though I must say Ratch, you're the best kisser I've ever been with."

The old medic chuckled glad that they had decided to hold on and let their relationship build more before they figured out what to do next. He knew that he loved Rose and wanted to give her time to adjust to having a giant alien robot for a boyfriend and a lover. "You are indeed my shining star my dear, this earth custom of kissing is delightful and I have no doubt you are the very best."

Rose blushed and giggled, feeling the love they shared by the bond wash over her and Ratchet. It was perfect, just perfect.

A pair of small red glowing eyes watched from a nearby tree. A small red birdlike robot was spying on the Autobots. It took in all of the information from the Autobot's old base and watched as Ratchet's solid hologram appeared and began to hold and kiss Rose. It squawked very softly to itself and began flying away into the sky.

"Laserbeak, report back to Decepticon base, mission objective complete for one cycle." Came a monotone truly robotic voice that could only belong to one Decepticon

Soundwave…

And so ends Seeds of Oblivion. Thank you all for reading and I'll be working on the sequel to it very soon called Roads to Neverending Light. Please check out my profile page and submit your opinions in the poll I've posted. The results will effect the sequel so please visit my fan fiction profile page and vote!

Thank you again!

Yours Truly

Icarian Angel Wings


End file.
